Friends or Lovers
by Kags21
Summary: Living with her childhood friend isn't all it's cooked up to be. Coming onto her 26th birthday, Kagome knows this, and she wants her friend to help her with a very... interesting problem. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or any of them.

Ages:

Kagome: 25

Sesshoumaru: 28

Naraku: 29

Inuyasha :26

Sango: 26

Miroku: 27

Kagome woke up in the bed, she stretched as her leg came in contact with a much larger leg, she froze. She looked to see white hair covering a face. _Did I sleep with Inuyasha?_ She wondered she lifted some of the hair from the face and sighed in relief when she saw it was just her roommate Sesshoumaru.

Kagome lifted the covers to see if she was naked, happily she wasn't. She then turned to her roommate and best guy friend who was still asleep.

Kagome studied his face, she knew he would make her pay, but she couldn't help it. She flicked his elf-shaped ear.

She giggled as she heard him groan and then growl. Kagome giggled as he slowly opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to a pair of blue devilish eyes smiling at him.

"Ohayou." She said cheerfully before getting out his bed.

He yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked her.

"Well it was thundering and lighting and you know how I am, so I came in here and since I didn't see anyone in the bed with you I decided to get in your bed, by the way, what happened you sleep with everyone at the club or something?" she asked him.

He glared at her. "No, I just didn't see anyone worth talking too." He said as he pulled the sheets back. And got out the bed revealing his naked form.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru it wasn't the first time that she had seen him naked, so it was no big deal to her they had been friends since middle school every since he stopped a boy from picking on her, he and her brother however didn't really get along. She loved her older brother Naraku but sometimes he could be an ass, chasing away her boyfriends.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or get dressed for work?" Sesshoumaru asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "Hmph I was leaving anyway not like you have anything that I want." She said and stalked out his room slamming the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. How the littlest things could burn his beloved friend up.

Kagome walked back to her room, but not before making a stop in the kitchen to turn the coffee/Cappuccino machine on.

Kagome grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

She turned the shower on, got in and she poured her strawberry shower wash on her sponge.

Kagome washed her body. She had a red butterfly tattoo on her stomach and a black spider on a web on her left arm. Kagome washed her hair it went down to her back. She had recently dyed it red. She had wanted a change.

Sesshoumaru came out his room in a bathrobe he walked to the bathroom to see it closed he turned the knob and opened the bathroom door and he smirked when he heard Kagome in the shower. He walked over to the toilet and flushed it. A few seconds later, Kagome screamed as she jumped around in the shower. She slid the glass door back and saw Sesshoumaru laughing at her.

"You big jerk!" she yelled as she got out the shower and marched over to him, naked by the way. " I don't believe you, one of these days I'm going to get you back." She said.

"Is that so?" he raised a silver eyebrow at her.

His hand grazed her tanned hip as his hand traveled to her stomach, his claws grazing where her butterfly tattoo was.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru knew Kagome's pleasure points. She was very sensitive to having her stomach touched where the tattoo was.

Kagome mewled as he caressed it. Kagome looked into his golden orbs and swallowed. Sesshoumaru removed one of his hands from her and moved it behind him and opened the bathroom door, and before Kagome knew it, Sesshoumaru pushed her out the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Kagome was in a daze at first then she realized she was wet and naked.

"Open the door!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and got in the shower putting her things to the side and began showering.

* * *

Kagome stormed off to her bedroom and blow-dried her hair and dressed. She put on a navy blue skirt with a split on the side and a white blouse. She grabbed her high heel's shoes and put them on. She walked out her bedroom and into the kitchen, she was drinking a cup of coffee when she heard the bathroom door open. Sesshoumaru walked passed the kitchen whistling, he stopped when he saw her.

He smiled at her, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back on him.

"Still mad sweetie?" he asked her.

"Oh no why would. I be mad seeing as I was wet and naked!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru winced at the sound of her voice. Her voice always could hurt his ears.

Satisfied that she had hurt the Inu Youkai's ears she went back to drinking her coffee.

Sesshoumaru went to his own bedroom and changed he put on a black business suit and grabbed his briefcase. He walked into the kitchen, Kagome still had her back to him, he noticed her cup was on the kitchen counter.

"Kagome I'm sorry I won't do that again." Sesshoumaru said.

"Liar." Kagome hissed.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"So will you be home before me?" Sesshoumaru asked as he made himself a cappuccino

"Maybe why?" she asked him.

"Well then it'll be your turn to cook." He said as he watched her eyes close.

"I see, what does his lord went to eat tonight?" she asked him.

How he loved when she cooked. "Hmm how about roast beef medium rare, and you can figure out the rest." He said.

Kagome listened to him."Sure Sess, would you like wine as well?" she asked.

"Yes." He said as he finished his cappuccino.

"Okay, well I should be home first." She said.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her cheek, and grabbed his car keys. "Don't fire too many people!"Kagome yelled as he left.

Kagome took out the roast and sat it in the fridge so it could defrost. She then grabbed her own car keys and left locking the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru worked at Crescent enterprise along with his younger half brother Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was the president while his dad was the CEO. Inuyasha was too immature to be left in charge.

* * *

Kagome worked at with her best friend Sango at a flower shop.

"So what did Sesshoumaru do this time?" Sango asked.

"Grr he pushed me out the bathroom and I was naked!" Kagome screeched.

Sango laughed at her.

"It's not funny." Kagome told her.

"Can you imagine what Naraku would say if he knew that Sesshoumaru saw his Kaggy naked?" which made Sango laugh more.

"Stop calling me that." Kagome said.

"It's bad enough he use to chase every boy I ever liked away."

"I know."Sango said.

"So who are you currently dating?"she asked her longtime friend.

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "I'm dating Bankotsu." Kagome said.

"Oh Naraku is going to love this." Sango said.

"Hush, I'm not afraid of Naraku, I'll just turn on the water works." Kagome said.

"Yeah ok." Sango said as she went to arrange the flowers.

Kagome was 25 and lately she had been picking up losers, they mostly just wanted to sleep with her or date her for a couple of months but so far Bankotsu was different he seemed to rally like her they had only been dating for a couple of weeks. They met at Sango's boyfriend Miroku's party. And the two had hit it off great then she remember they were supposed to be going out tonight.

"Oh no, Sesshou is going to kill me." Kagome said.

"What did you do?" Sango asked as she watered a flower.

"I promised him I make dinner, but I forgot I had a date with Bankotsu." She said.

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome groaned.

"It'll be ok, he'll understand." Sango said.

"Which one?" Kagome asked her as she laid her head down on the counter.

"Bankotsu." Sango said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Kagome said as she picked up the phone and dialed Bankotsu at work.

"Hello?" She heard Bankotsu say.

"Hey Bank, it's Kagome."

"Hey sweetheart you ready for tonight?" he asked her.

"About that, I uh my roommate is sick and well I have to take care of him, I'm sorry.'Kagome said.

"Oh well I hope he feels better maybe. We can go out next week." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said and hung up.

Kagome looked at Sango.

"Hey cheer up." Sango said.

Kagome began work taking orders for different occasions.

* * *

Kagome and Sango went on their lunch break. They joined their friend's Ayame and Midoriko for lunch.

"So Kags how's the new boyfriend?" Ayame asked.

"He's fine." She said as she drank her water.

"Have you two slept together yet?" Sango asked.

"No, we would have tonight." Kagome said.

"What happened that you won't?" Midoriko asked.

"I promised to make dinner for Sess." She said.

"Mmm, Kags he is drop dead gorgeous why are you two not an item?" Ayame asked.

"Because he doesn't like commitment he just likes to have sex the longest, I've ever seen him in a relations ship with the same girl was two weeks."Kagome told them as their food was bought to them.

"Still I bet he's wild in the bed." Ayame said.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Koga would like to hear you say that." Kagome said to her.

Ayame flipped her red hair over her shoulders. "I know." Ayame said with a grin.

After lunch Kagome and Sango went back to the flower shop.

"Well I better get going." Kagome said five hours later.

"Ok Kags." Sango said.

"See you tomorrow Sango." Kagome told her as she left the shop she walked to her car and unlocked got in and drove back to the apartment she shared with Sesshoumaru.

She parked her car and went inside unlocking the door she put the mail on the coffee table and went over and turned the oven and stove on. She washed her hand and proceeded to make dinner she seasoned the meat and stuck it in the oven she made a salad and some potatoes, knowing Sesshoumaru would like it.

She checked on the roast. It was almost done to his liking. She finished the salad and potatoes, she looked at the clock, 6:30 he would be home soon she took the roast out so it could cool and left to take a quick shower.

She locked the bathroom door this time and stepped into the shower, after the refreshing shower she walked into her bedroom and changed into a black tank top and a pair of pajama pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked out her room.

She set the kitchen table and place the food on the table all was left was to pour the wine and for him to come home.

Sesshoumaru came in not to long after she finished setting the food on the table.

"Hey." He said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hi, what do you think?" She asked him.

"Thanks Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"No problem she said as she sat down and poured him a glass of wine.

"So how was work?" she asked him.

"The usual Inuyasha insulting a client, what did you ever see in him?" he asked as he sat down.

"I guess his ears, he was sweet to me, until he meant my look alike." She said.

"Your ten times more beautiful than Kikyo." He told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Is this your way of making it up to me from this morning?" she asked him.

"No, I enjoyed the view. He said with a grin.

Kagome glared at him.

"When did you get that tattoo on your stomach?"

"A last month, you pervert." She hissed.

"Me, were you not gawking at my body this morning?" he asked her.

"I wasn't gawking as you say it was there so I looked." She said as she began to eat.

"Why aren't you out on a date?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same?" she retorted

"I wasn't in the mood, what's your excuse?" he asked Kagome.

"I..I , I had other plans." She told him.

Dinner was over Sesshoumaru helped her with the dishes, and the two were now sitting on the sofa watching a movie.

Kagome fell asleep on Sesshoumaru's lap. He looked down at her. He cared a great deal about Kagome maybe even loved her but he would never tell her. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom laying her down on the bed and pulling the covers up over her.

He kissed her on her forehead before leaving her bedroom.

If anyone wants to help me with this story you can contact me through my profile.

Kags21


	2. Party

Thankyou ChromeButterfly, you're my muse. I had actually given up on this story.

Oh and Naraku is staying her brother so no one ask me to change that.

Kagome decided to stay at home today, she was currently relaxing on the black leather sofa when there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up to go and open the door.

"Naraku what are you doing here?" she asked him as she let him in.

Naraku had long black hair and blue eyes. Naraku was taller than Sesshoumaru. He also owned his own company where Sesshoumaru worked for his dad. Naraku wore a black suit with a baby blue shirt and black shoes.

He walked into the medium size apartment. The walls were still white probably because of Sesshoumaru. The carpets were white as well, the only things they weren't white was the furniture. There was a black coffee table, black lamp, blue and red pillow on the leather sofa.

"I just wanted to see how my baby sister was, where's the dog?" he asked her.

"I told you not to call him that, Can't you two try and get along!" Kagome asked him.

"That bastard slept with my girlfriend." Naraku growled.

"Yes but that just proves that Abi was a slut." She told him.

Naraku folded his arms over his chest.

"So is there a new idiot in your life?" he asked her as he walked in the kitchen.

"He is not an idiot, I like him so you better leave him alone." She warned him.

Naraku raised a dark eyebrow at her little warning if you could call it that.

He laughed, "Tell me Kaggy don't you like all of them and they turn out to be losers and cheats?" he asked her.

"Shut up, Now why are you really here?" Kagome asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.

Naraku took the cup from her. "Well your birthday is in one week I wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday and what are your plans?" he asked her.

"I don't know what my plans are, and as far as a gift what made you ask me this time?"

"Well seeing as you didn't like my last gift." He said

"Why would I want a bow and arrows, I'm not some Miko nor am I into archery." Kagome told him as she walked passed him.

"That's because you were too lazy to take the classes I paid for." He said between clenched teeth.

"Hmph, you know I hate new things." She whined.

Naraku rubbed his eyes."Kaggy what do you want for your birthday?" he asked again.

Kagome had Naraku wrapped around her finger. Every since she was born, Naraku had been spoiling her, he would chase away every boyfriend, she had in highschool. Except for Inuyasha. And that was only because their mom had threatened Naraku.

Their dad left shortly after Kagome was born, Naraku was ten. He took it upon himself to look out for her.

"I don't know what I want, I'm turning 26 Nara-kun" she said.

"How about I move you out of here?" he suggested.

"Now why would she want to do that?" came the silky tenor voice of Sesshoumaru as he walked into the room in black shorts with no shirt on and sat down on the sofa.

Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"So Naraku, how's Abi?" Sesshomaru asked as he smirked at Naraku's narrowed eyes. "Ever since you tainted her, I refuse to talk to the bitch." Naraku said.

"Tainted her? Yea right, she refused to go back to you once she had me." Sesshomaru teased. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Do you even know the code to sleeping with another's girl, Naraku asked him.

" She wasn't even that good, she came to me asking for a good fuck saying you were to busy with your company, who am I to deny a woman a good fuck, I could always sleep with Kagome would you like that better, course seeing as I wasn't the one to pop her cherry, it won't be as fun, but I could still go for it." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku growled and jumped at Sesshoumaru.

"Why can you boys? Yes boys act your age? You two pups remind me of a damn cat!"

Kagome hissed while Naraku was in mid-air. "He started it" Naraku said pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Bullshit! Abi started it by choosing me over him!" Sesshomaru said pointing to Naraku. Kagome sweat dropped.

Kagome started to storm off, "Where are you going?" Naraku asked.

"You so called men make me wanna go to work!" She hissed as she walked up the stairs. Naraku growled and left the apartment and Sesshomaru ran up the stairs after Kagome. He knocked on her bed room door. "Adults only." Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked into her room. "Are you children done fighting?" She asked him.

"It wasn't fighting. He's just jealous that she liked me better." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to her.

"You know Naraku and I were just joking." He told her.

"He was ready to kill you and in a way I don't blame him you shouldn't have slept with her, and why the hell did you bring me in it, You know how he is when it comes to me!" she yelled as she looked for her shoes.

"You know your problem is that he spoils you, just like when I walked in he was willing to buy you a place to get away from me." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on her bed.

Kagome was crawling on the floor now looking for her shoes, give Sesshoumaru a nice view. Which made him grin.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked behind her, "hee hee, this is going to be interesting." He thought to himself as he slapped her has hard with his palm. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a I'm so about to kill you look. Sesshomaru gulped and ran out of her room with Kagome quickly trailing behind him,

"Payback is a bitch Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

: "Now Kagome it's not my fault you should know better than to bend over in front of a dog demon!" he yelled as he ran down the hall. Kagome threw her shoe barely missing his head.

"Are you crazy! That could hit me. He said. As he stopped. Kagome crashed into him sending them both to the floor. Kagome was on top of him straddling his waist. " Wanted me this bad all you had to do was ask." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Oh you mean like this?" she asked as she moved her hand down and grabbed him, "It kills you to know that Inuyasha got me first doesn't it?" she asked then licked the side of his face. Sesshomaru growled and bucked up his hips. Kagome gasped and got off of him. "You sick puppy." She said as she walked off. Sesshomaru smirked,

"You know that you like it." He told her as he got up off the floor.

"If I liked it that much, don't you think that we would have already done it?" Kagome yelled from her room as she slammed her door. Sesshomaru was at a lost for words.

Kagome couldn't believe him. The jerk Kagome came back out her room dressed in a pants suit and her cell phone. Sesshoumaru was currently on his cell phone talking, to one of his many girlfriends.

"Yes tonight will be fine. I can't wait to see you too." He said and hung up.

"Leaving?" he asked as he looked at Kagome.

"Yes, that and Bankotsu and I are going out later." She said

Sesshoumaru smiled. "How about we go on a double date tonight, I promise to be on my best behavior." He told her.

"Fine. You better be on your best behavior or I will do something ungodly to your personal package!." She threatened.

Sesshomaru gulped, "You scare me." He told her teasingly. "So about what time are we doing this?" She asked him. "How's 7?" he told her.

"Let me call Bankotsu and talk to him about it." She told him.

"Hey Kagome." Bankotsu said .

" Hi I was wondering if you felt like going on a double date with me, my roommate, yeah some new girl, and he want to meet you, I know this is sudden, I understand if you say no." She told him.

"I was planning to have you alone but there's always next time." He told her.

"Thanks Bank, pick me up at 7." She said and hung up. she turned back to Sess.

"I swear if you do anything to chase him away I'll do damage to your precious hair." She said and stormed back into her bedroom

"_That was worse then her telling me that she was going to hurt my member._" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he cringed. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge. Unknown to him, Kagome was silently sneaking up to him with a super soaker. "Payback is Sweet!." Kagome thought to herself. "Damn, I should have added some bubbles." She cursed to herself. Sesshomaru grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and closed the door. He took a sip out of the bottle and turned around. There was Kagome with this evil looking smile on her face, pointing a very large water gun at him. His eyes got as big as head lights.

"You wouldn't dare?" he growled.

"Oh I dare. She said and she released the trigger wetting Sesshoumaru all over, his once dry silky hair was now a wet mop.

Kagome backed away when she saw the look on his face, she yelped and ran out the apartment running down the steps trying to get to her car. she heard Sesshoumaru behind her.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed.

He caught her right before she made it to her car. He gripped her by the back of her collar she was dangling in the air. "Let me go. I'm telling Naraku on you." She whined.

" That doesn't work on me I'm not Inuyasha or any of the others." He hissed.

"Please Sesshomaru, I'll do anything! just let me go." She cried. Sesshomaru thought for a minute, "Anything?" he asked.

"Yes, anything." She answered. Sesshomaru sat her back down on the ground.

"I might just take you up on that offer, someday soon." He said as he walked back inside. "_Damn I made her cry._" He thought to himself. Kagome got inside her car and dried her tears.

She started her car and drove off to work. Her mind went back to the face she would be 26 in a week, there was something missing from her life. But what was it, She wondered.

She parked her car and got out locking it she walked into the flower shop. Sango was waiting on some customers. "Hey Kags, what are you doing here. I thought you were taking the day off?" Sango asked her as the customer left the small shop.

" I was but Naraku came over and he and Sesshoumaru got into about Abi, then Sess had to bring me in it making Naraku mad, oh and did I tell you I shorten my life by a few years."

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked

"I wet Sesshoumaru's hair."

"Whaaa! And it only shortened your life a few years!" Sango gasped.

"Ok. More like ten." Kagome said as she walked behind the counter to help Sango.

"What possessed you to that?" Sango asked her.

"He patted my ass!"

Sango laughed at her best friend, "You two are crazy." Sango told her.

"So what did Naraku want?" she asked her

"He wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday."

"So what do you want?" Sango asked her.

"That's just it I don't really know." she told her.

"How about letting him throw you a party at his new home?" Sango suggested.

"You think he'll go for it?" Kagome asked her.

"Well you're his Kaggy." she reminded her.

"Okay I'll ask him, I have to leave early today." Kagome told her as she waited on some of the customers.

"Oh where are you going?"

"On a double date with Sesshoumaru." she told her.

"You like risking your life don't you?" Sango teased.

"It's one date what could go wrong?" she asked.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Sango said.

"No." Kagome sighed.

"So what are you going to wear?" Sango asked her.

"I don't know, maybe a skirt and blouse, knowing Sesshoumaru his date will barely be wearing anything." she told her.

"Hmm how about we close up shop and I'll come over and help you pick out something to wear?" Sango told her.

"Thanks Sango."

Sesshoumaru was on his way to take a shower when he heard a knock at the door. "Who the hell could it be?" he growled as he walked to the door.

He opened the door to see his somewhat girlfriend "Nazuna?" Sesshomaru asked the slightly familiar face. "Oh, Sesshomaru, you were always the one to kid." Nazuna said. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well I just thought I would drop by and see how you were doing." She told him as she let herself into the door and sat on the couch.

"I have to go out tonight." He said as closed the door. "Oh with who?" she said as she crossed her legs letting him see her long legs. "I'm taking Kagome out." he told her. "Oh I thought we could spend the night together." she said.

Normally he would jump at the chance to screw Nazuna but he was going out with a 19 year old named Christine tonight and he was finally going to have her.

: "Not tonight Nuzuna, I promised Kagome that I would spend the evening with her." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh ok, well then I guess I will leave." She said as she left the apartment. Sesshomaru sighed, and walked towards the shower. He got in to the shower and quickly bathed, he got out and blow dried his hair and got dressed.

Kagome and Sango came in the apartment, they didn't see Sesshoumaru. " I see the pervert isn't here." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru came in the room. "As I believe the pervert is your boyfriend." he said. "Hey Kagome is your friend Ayame still dating that wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome held Sango back.

"Yea, I think so ..I'm not that sure...why do you want to know?" Kagome told Sesshomaru. "No reason" He said.

"Kagome can I speak with you in private please?" He asked her. "I'm going to leave...give you two some time to talk..I will be back in a hour to help you pick out something to wear for tonight." Sango told Kagome as she walked out the door.

"Ok, Sesshomaru you have my station." Kagome said as she sat down on the couch.

"About earlier I'm sorry for making you cry I lost my temper, I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

"Sess that's ok I mean I guess I deserved that." she said. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips and helped her up.

"Now shower, I promise I won't come in." he said with a smile.

"I know you won't because I'm locking the door. she said went and took her shower. Sango came back sometime later, while Kagome was still in the shower.

Sesshomaru opened the door for Sango, "She's in the shower." he told her.

"Are you feeling ok? your not trying to get in there to sneak a peak?" She asked him.

" I have already done more then my fair share of peaking." He told her.

"Sango, come in here." Kagome said from her bed room door.

Sango walked over to kagome and they walked into her room. Kagome sat down on her bed while Sango went threw her closet.

"Let's see what should you wear, planning on sleeping with Bankotsu tonight?" Sango asked her. "No, I don't want to put out just like that I mean this is only our second date." she told her.

"So that never stopped you before, must I go down the list?" she asked

Kagome looked at her. "If you must." Kagome groaned.

"Let's see Hojo, Inuyasha, that guy named Jaden, ooh does Naraku know about you his best friend Onigumo?" Sango asked her.

"No." Kagome groaned.

"Shall I go on?" She teased.

"No you made your damn point." Kagome said as she put the clothes that Sango threw on her bed back in the closet.

"Speaking of sleeping with people, when are you going to let Sesshomaru finally have his way with you?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru and I are like best friends, we flirt and all, but I like it that way, and so does Sesshomaru." Kagome told her.

Little did they know, Sesshomaru was waiting just out side her door. Sesshomaru knocked on her door.

"What, puppy?" Kagome yelled.

"It'll soon be 7 hurry up my date just got here, and so has you loser boyfriend." he said.

Kagome yanked opened the door in her bra and panties. "Listen you I'll will be out when I'm dressed got that!" she said. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"My you just love showing me your body don't you?"

"W-why yes I do...I got it so why not flaunt it?" Kagome asked sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed, "Hurry up and get dressed or I will dress you myself." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome growled and slammed the door on his nose. A few minutes later Kagome came out fully dressed. She stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru and walked over to her date and kissed him on the cheek.

: Sango came out as well she saw Sesshoumaru's date. "Molesting kids now are we?" Sango asked him. "You just wish it was you on my arm." he told her.

"Kags I'll talk to you later." Sango told her and left.

"Bank this is my roommate Sesshoumaru ." Kagome said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Bankotsu said holding out his hand to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at the hand, but a look from Kagome. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you ,this is Christine." he said.

The four of them finally arrived at the restaurant. they walked into the building and were quickly seated at a table in the far back.

Kagome and Bank sat next to each other and Sess and Christine sat next to other, the guys sat on the out side.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Bank said.

"Oh yeah that's right my birthday is next week and I want you to meet my big brother Naraku, you'll like him." she said.

"No that's not what I meant it's about us." he said. Sesshoumaru looked at the two, he knew what was coming. "What about us?" she asked.

"This is fun and all but I want to break up, I have my eyes on some one else." he told her. "What, who?" she asked.

"Christine." he told her.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at Christine. Christine didn't say anything...

" Tell him Chris, he needs to know." Bank said.

"HOw long have you been seeing her?" Kagome asked Bank.

"Two weeks after we started dating." Bank told her.

"You bastard." Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed bank's shirt.

"Let him go. I want to leave. Sesshomaru please, take me home." Kagome said. Sesshomaru released his grip on Bank and sat back down. "Move." He demanded to Bank.

Bank got up and Kagome and Sesshomaru left.

Kagome was crying. "Naraku was right ,you were right I pick losers, every single one, I'm destined to be alone." she cried as Sesshoumaru drove back to the apartment. Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hello she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kaggy what's wrong?" Naraku asked her.

"You were right, he dumped me, for Sess's girlfriend." she cried.

"What?" Naraku growled in the phone. "Where are you now?" he asked her.

"I'm on my way home." she said.

"I'll meet you there." he told her and hung up.

"Sesshoumaru I'm sorry." she said.

"For what Kagome, not like I loved Christine I just wanted to sleep with her." he told her.

"But still it has to bother you." she told him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he just drove.

When they got back to the apartment Naraku was already there. The three of them walked inside and Naraku and Kagome sat down on the couch while Sesshomaru made some hot coca for Kagome. When it was it took it to her and sat down next to her. Naraku rolled his eyes at Sesshoumaru's action but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Naraku asked her.

"Bank and Christine have been seeing each other since I started dating him." She told him.

"Where does he live?" Naraku asked her.

"No you're not going to go over there and beat him up." she told him.

"Why not, he cheated on you with one of his sluts!." Naraku yelled.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Naraku please be nice Sesshoumaru was hurt as well." she told him.

"I don't care Kaggy, it's payback." he told her. "Look why don't you come back to my place for a while hmm?" he asked her.

"No 'I'll be okay here." she assured him.

"Fine you need anything?" he asked her. Kagome smiled.

"Well I was thinking can I have my birthday party at your home?" she asked.

Naraku looked at her he had just bought that home. "Kaggy I..I don't know I mean.." Kagome cut him off. "But I thought you said anything I wanted". she started crying. Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked.

"Ok, ok don't cry." Naraku said.

"Thank you" She said

"Ok, well since I cant beat the crap out of anyone, I'm going to head on home, you call me later with the details ok?" He told Kagome as he stood up off the couch.

"Ok, I promise I will call." She told Naraku as she walked him to the door. Once Naraku left Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. "I'll get the ice cream." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

" Why can't I find a great guy?" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Kags he's out there you just have to look harder." he said.

"I'm tired of looking , maybe I should have just stayed with Hojo he was nice." she said as Sesshoumaru handed her the ice cream .

"He was an ass just like the rest he said. Kagome smiled.

"Tell me what does it feel like to be dumped?" she asked.

"Heh odd, now I feel like Inuyasha , though he's been faithful to Kikyo." he said, as he ate some of the ice cream.

"What a night, you know you and Naraku are more alike than you think you two should try to get along." she said.

"Yeah that will happen, tell me Kags." he said with a smile does Naraku know you slept with Onigumo?" Kagome face went pale.

"No and you better not tell him." she said.

"Ok, I wont." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you promise?" She asked him.

"Yea, I promise." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "

Cant breath" Kagome said in pants. Sesshomaru looked down at her, and she was indeed turning red, he let go of her. "Sorry." He said.

"It's ok." she told him. "Come on, I'll tuck you into bed." He told her as he lead her to her room.

Kagome changed here clothes and got into bed. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed.

"Get some sleep." he said as he pulled the covers up over her. Kagome smiled.

"Good night." she said.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips. "Night." he said and walked out her room. Sesshomaru went to his own room and changed he got in the bed nude, he was angry. "How dare that bitch cheat on me, no wonder every time I tried to sleep with her she made up an excuse." he growled. He turned out the lights and closed his eyes.

A week later

It was Kagome's birthday she was 26 she was going to her party Naraku hired a limo to pick her and Sesshoumaru up. "So you be nice to Naraku and your brother tonight." she told him. "Only because it's your birthday, speaking of brothers why in hell did you invite Inuyasha to your party?" he asked her.

"Because he's my friend, I know what happened , but we were still teens then." she said. "I guess my mom will be at the party, and she'll bug me about my hair, asking me when will I go back to my black hair."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome she wore a black evening gown, while he wore a black tux.

"You look beautiful by the way." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well." she said.

Soon they pulled up at Naraku's house, the driver pulled the limo up to the front door and Sesshomaru and Kagome got out. The driver told them that he'd be waiting to take them back and where he will be parked at.

Sesshomaru nodded his head thanks to the young man and The driver took left.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do I have to go in there?" Kagome whined.

"No, we can always go get a motel." Sesshomaru said kind of seriously.

"Oh ok, lets go on it, ever one is waiting." Kagome said

Sesshoumaru opened the door and held Kagome's hand as they walked in. Kagome looked around the home it was beautiful there were red and white balloons.

"Wow he went all out didn't he?" Kagome said to him.

"Yes he did, he's a good brother, don't tell him I said that though". Kagome smiled. "Speak of the devil." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kaggy you're here". Naraku said kissing her, "happy birthday Sis. I should you warn you mom is looking for you.." he told her.

"Great did you have to invite her?" Kagome asked him.

"Look I admit mom scares me, she bugging me asking when am I going to get married." he told her.

"Where is mom?" she asked Naraku.

"In the kitchen ."he told her.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen,

After Kagome hugged her mother, her mother then turned around and out of now hugged Sesshomaru, "Find a happy place. Find a happy place." Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome pulled her mother off of Sesshomaru and Sesshoumaru's eyes started to twitch.

"Oh happy birthday baby, I can't believe you're 26, it seems just yesterday you were in the yard all covered up in mud." Her mom said..

"Mom please don't tell that story." Kagome told her.

"Oh come now Kagome Sesshoumaru is like family." she said.

"Please mom not tonight." she pleaded.

"Fine Kagome, where's your boyfriend?" her mom asked.

" We broke up." she said.

"Oh well you'll find someone, I told your brother he needs to settle down, and get married I would like grandchildren before I die." she said.

"You know I hear Naraku calling me." Kagome said and quickly left the kitchen. where she bumped into a chest. "Onigumo, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Naraku invited me. he told her.

"And you said yes what if he finds out about us? she asked him.

"Don't be so paranoid Kagome, your good at hiding things." Onigumo said as he walked into the Kitchen. "What was that all about?" She asked herself.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome outside and over to the side of the house. "Kagome, tell me what you want for your birthday." He asked.

"I don't know yet, I will let you know before the night is up, I promise." She answered him. "Hey, you two get back in here, it's time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles on her cake." Naraku said. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back inside to the kitchen where the cake was already lit. Everyone song the birthday song and Kagome blew out her candles. "What did you wish for?" Naraku asked.

"If I tell you then it won't come true." She answered.

"Hey happy birthday Kagome."Sango said as she and Miroku walked over to her. "Thanks Sango." she said hugging her.

"You look beautiful."Sango said.

"So do you." Kagome told her. "Your gift is on the table." Sango told her.

Miroku hugged Kagome , his hand went down to her butt and squeezed it. Kagome screamed and smacked Miroku on his face. "You pervert!" she screamed. Sango smacked Miroku as well.

"It's my hand it's cursed." Miroku said.

"Are you ever going to learn your much needed lesson Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was worth it" Miroku said while rubbing both of his cheeks.

"I take that as a no." Sesshomaru said.

"So how is Kagome doing? I heard what had happened with Bank." Miroku asked.

"After about another gallon of ice cream, she will be ok." Sesshomaru told him. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome opened her presents, she had a bored look in her eyes. When she was done opening her gifts, Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"I take it by the look in your eyes, you want to leave?" He asked her.

"You know me all to well, but I cant. I have to stay until everyone else goes home." She told him

Kagome found Naraku talking to Onigumo she went to walkaway when Naraku called her over. "Damn it." she cursed.

"Onigumo you remember my baby sister?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes I do, my how you have grown." he said to her.

: Naraku looked at the two. "Something going on between you two?'Naraku asked.

: "Well uh, you promise not to get mad?" she asked him. Naraku rubbed his eyes.

"What did you do borrow money from him?" he asked.

"Not exactly, we kind of slept together." she said. Naraku started growling.

"You slept with my sister!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru sighed. he ushered the guest out the house, they didn't need to see blood shed.

After Sesshomaru made sure that all of the guests were out of the house he walked over to the threesome. "It's not like I gave her a disease or something" Onigumo told him but Naraku wasn't hearing it. He drew back his hand and punched Onigumo in the face. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru went over to stand by Kagome to make she didn't get hurt.

: "What the hell is wrong with you?" Onigumo said as he held his bloody nose.

"You slept with my sister, after you vowed you would never lay a hand on her!"

" What are you so protective about she's not a virgin, she's a little whore." Onigumo said. Naraku saw red . He grabbed Onigumo and threw him against the wall.

"A whore?" Kagome thought to herself. Kagome started to tear, Sesshomaru seen this and he just had to had a piece of the action. Sesshomaru pulled Naraku back,

"Comfort Kagome, she needs you." Sesshomaru told Naraku.

"After I beat the crap out of him." Naraku hissed.

"Of course, after me you can." Sesshomaru said as he pushed Naraku back over to were Kagome was standing. "It's not your fight ass hole so back off." Onigumo yelled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only smirked. He then walked over to the little bastard and started to punch him...repeatable. "Hey, save some for me." Naraku told Sesshomaru.

: Onigumo whole face was bloody. "Stop it!" Kagome screamed this was suppose to be my birthday party, just stop it." she cried and ran out the room.

Sesshoumaru dropped Onigumo to the floor.

"I'll go Sesshoumaru said leaving Naraku alone with Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru found Kagome standing in the yard by the cherry blossom tree. "Kagome." he said as he walked over to her. "

Some birthday." she said wiping her tears.

"Kagome I'm sorry but he had no right to talk about you that way, you're no whore, you have just had bad luck is all." he said as she hugged her. Kagome hugged him back.

"Tell me what you want for your birthday I'll give it to you no matter how expensive it is." he said kissing her hair.

Kagome wiped her eyes. "Do you really want to know what I want you to give me?" She asked. "Yes, Kagome, anything..just name it." Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru, what I want, you cant get it from a store." She told him. "You cant get anything from the right store." He said. "Sesshomaru, what I truly want is the gift...gift of life." She said.


	3. First time

Thanks ChromeButterfly!

"Kagome what do you mean the gift of life?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I mean I realize what I want, I want to have a baby and I want you to be the father." she told him. Sesshoumaru was shocked he didn't think she would ask this of him.

"Let me get this straight you want me to be the father of your child, me the person you say is afraid of commitment?" he asked her.

"No strings attached." She told him. Sesshomaru was still speechless, all he could was nod his head. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Yea, no problem." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok, I would like to go home and rest, tomorrow we can go to the clinic." She told him.

"No, if I am going to do this, I want it done right." He told her. Kagome gasped,

"That means.." She started.

Sesshomaru smirked, "

Yes." he told her. "Now, lets go home." He said.

As they were walking back in the house. "Ok I won't tell Naraku until I'm sure, no need in him killing you ." She said as they walked in. Naraku was standing by the window when the two came in.

" You ok Kaggy?" Naraku asked her.

"Much better we're going to go home, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said as she kissed him on the head.

"Kagome is Ayame free?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "What is it with you two wanting to date her?" she asked him. As Naraku walked her and Sesshoumaru to the limo.

Sesshomaru and Naraku didn't answer Kagome's question. Sesshomaru and Kagome got into the limo and Naraku walked back inside. Onigumo was gone, but his blood was still everywhere. Naraku shrugged his shoulders and went into his room. Kagome and Sesshomaru rode in silence the whole way home.

Once home Kagome walked in her room and changed her clothes, she was sitting on the bed when Sesshoumaru came in with out knocking. "Listen can we do this maybe tomorrow I'm nervous, this is you and I." she said.

"If we must." he said as he sat down next to her. "I have a few rules too." Sesshoumaru told her.

"And what would they be?" she asked him.

"Well not really rules , to say, I'll give up sleeping with other women while you're pregnant if you agree to satisfy me for your seven months or to you get too big." her told her.

Kagome looked at him. "This your way of having me do anything since I wet your hair last week?"

"Actually, I forgot about you soaking me with that toy. Where is that damn thing anyways?" He told her.

"Under the bed, why, what do you plan on doing to it." She asked him while he was looking under her bed.

"I plan on braking it!." HE mumbled from underneath her bed.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she grabbed his feet and pulled in out. Once the super soaker was safe, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat back down on the bed. "You get your sleep tonight, but if you change your mind, come into my room." He told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got into bed she turned the light out and closed her eyes she couldn't sleep though she was nervous.

They had seen each other's body many of times but this was different she would actually be making a baby with him, what if he compared her to other women, she growled. she tossed and turned all night.

The next morning Kagome got up her hair was a mess she walked out her bedroom to see him in his suit getting ready to go to work. he looked at her. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her. Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you beginning to has second thoughts?" He asked her as he sat down beside her. "No, just a little nerves that's all." She told him. "There is no need to be nerves." He told her. "But, what if I don't get pregnant?" She asked him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"We will just have to keep trying." He told her.

"I know how about you take me out to dinner like a date that means you come and ring the bell the usual stuff you do for one of your dates." she told him. He looked at her. "Anything else?" he asked her.

"No that's it for now." she told him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and smirked. " You know in all our years as friends we have never really kissed." he told her. Kagome's eyes went wide.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he started to lean down to her.

"This." He whispered just before he connected his lips with hers. Kagome's eyes shot open and she gasped. Sesshomaru entered his tongue into her mouth. The fought for domince. The need for air was quickly rising. Sesshomaru pulled away. "Maybe we should stay home today." He whispered in between breaths. Kagome blushed

"I..I, you know your dad would kill you if you stayed home." She stuttered.

"You're actually nervous." he said

"No I'm not I can handle all of you!." she said.

"Good it settled I'll call in sick, and I can finally taste you." he said as he pulled out his cell phone and called his office. Kagome swallowed , she walked passed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Brush my teeth." she told him.

"Inuyasha I won't be in today tell father I'm sick ." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up before Inuyasha could respond.

Kagome went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Sesshomaru also called Kagome's work to let them know that she wont be coming in today. When he was done with his phone calls Sesshomaru walked back to his room and changed out of his suit. He decide to wear tan shorts and a white muscle shirt. He left his shoes off, he wanted to run around in his socks for the rest of the day. He left his room just in time to see Kagome leaving hers. "I called in sick for you." He told her.

"T-that's n-nice." She managed to stutter out.

She looked at what he had on."So uh how do we do this?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "Relax it's just me." he said as he began to kiss her neck, Kagome swallowed.

"Put your arms around my neck." he told her. Kagome did as she was told. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes while his hand slipped under her shirt up to her breasts.

Her heart started beating fast.

"S-shouldn't we go s-somewhere, instead o-of being in t-the hall?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru grabbed her ass and lifted her into the air, she then wrapped her legs around his waist. He opened his bedroom and walked in. He laid down on the bed, with Kagome under him.

Kagome looked up at him. Sesshoumaru he took her shirt off and threw it to the floor he kissed her breasts, Kagome did nothing but look at him it was like she was a virgin. He moved his head down to her stomach and dipped his tongue into her belly button.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, "Why so nervous, roomy?" he teased. Kagome blushed and laid her head back. Sesshomaru smirked. He continued to dip in tongue in and out of her belly button.

He stopped by nipping on it. Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru moved lower.

: He sliced her lounge pants off. "Do you want it rough or gentle?" he asked her. Kagome couldn't breathe. he kissed her thighs, enjoying the feel of her. how long he had waited to have her all those times he had fantasies about her, and now he had her not only that he would have her for as long as it took to get her pupped. His head went to in between her legs. Kagome gasped none of her other bed partners had ever done this.

"Rough, no gentle. You decide." She panted. He swirled his hot tongue around her delicate pearl. "Is this really happening?" She thought to herself. "Is this just another dream?" He thought to himself as he continued his assault on her little gem. Kagome started to gasped, she was close to her first release. Sesshomaru nibbled on her pearl, sending her over the edge. She lifted her hips up, and he started to move his tongue faster around her core.

: "Oh god, I can't believe this, Sessho harder!" she cried, Sesshoumaru smirked, she tasted so good, how could she had been around him all this time and never had her. with one final lick Kagome came , he licked her juices up with his long tongue. he sat up and removed his shorts he wasn't going to last much longer he had to be inside of her and soon. he threw his shorts to the floor and climbed back up to her and kissed her on her mouth letting her taste herself on his mouth. "Are you ready he asked her.

"Been ready" She whispered. Sesshomaru captured her eyes with his and quickly thrusted into her core. Kagome moaned out in pleasure. Kagome dug her nails into Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru bent his head down to her neck and began to move faster. "I have waited so long for this." He whispered into her ear. "To feel you, to have you, to love you." He whispered in between pants. "it's perfect, don't stop." she whispered. Sesshomaru locked his lips with hers.

There bodies moved together, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. She began to get into it. She kissed his neck, her fingers went to his ears, she rubbed them causing him to purr. " Your ears are sensitive, what else is sensitive she asked as her hand moved to his butt. Sesshoumaru growled . "I see you want it rough. he said.

: Kagome moved her body more to his. "Thank you." she said as she felt her second orgasm coming. "I'm going to cum."

Sesshomaru set up and grabbed her hips. He began to rapidly pound violently into the core, hitting her special spot every time. "Oh...god..don't...stop!" She yelled as her body let go of her second release. Sesshomaru felt his release coming so he slowed down, he pulled out slow, them slammed back into her. "Harder." She demanded.

He pounded harder into her, he was on the verger . he dug his claws into her legs . He growled as his seed went into her sweet core. His heart was still beating fast. he he laid his head down on her stomach. Kagome ran her hands through his hair you still owe me dinner." she said .


	4. Chapter 4

Special Thanks to ChromeButterfly

Sesshomaru whimpered, "How about take out?" He asked Kagome.

"You said that you would cook for me, like you do for all your little dates." Kagome whined.

"Can I order take out and tell you that I made it?" He asked her.

"That would of worked, if you didn't just tell me about it." Kagome teased.

Sesshoumaru got out of the bed putting on his pants he looked at her. "So I'll be back in a few minutes." he told her and walked out the bedroom. Kagome sighed, she had actually slept with Sesshoumaru. She didn't even want to think about what Naraku would say when he found out. Kagome got out the bed putting on her shirt and walked into the kitchen.

To see Sesshoumaru ordering dinner.

He hung up the phone to see her looking at him. "So how was I ?" Sesshoumaru asked her. " Well you were very good Sess." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Sesshoumaru sat down across from her. "I can't believe we stayed in the bed the whole day." she said to him.

"Your not sore are you?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome blushed,

"No, I'm fine." She told him. "Good, because there is more to come." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her and stood her up. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "This." He told her as he lifted her up on the counter. Sesshomaru began to nip at her neck.

Kagome held onto him. "But won't the food be coming soon?" she asked him.

"We have 20 minutes." he said as he removed her top. Kagome put her hands on her breast trying to hide them,.

"Why hide I've seen you many times before this." He said as he put her hands down to her side. Kagome placed her hands on his chest. kissing his chest, her hand went down to his pants.

"Want me that bad?" he teased. Kagome looked up at him, she looked so innocent.

Someone knocked on the door, Sesshomaru growled. "You get the door, I'm going to get dressed." she told him. Sesshomaru walked to the front door and opened it, just to see his favorite person, Naraku.

Sesshomaru let Naraku in and they sat in the living room, a few minutes later, kagome came out of her room and joined them. "What brings you here Naraku?" She asked him.

"Well I went to your job and that wench Sango told me you didn't come in. so I came here to see if you needed anything." he said.

"I'm fine just took the day off and stop calling Sango names, or I won't give you Ayame's phone number." Kagome warned him.

Naraku looked at her. "Not my fault that she wanted more than a one night stand". Naraku said in defense. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"When did you sleep with Sango I thought she was hooked on Miroku?." Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I boned her the same day she got with Miroku." Naraku told him.

"Sango told me that you two had sex the day before." Kagome told him.

"Not true, the only reason she got with Miroku, was because I wouldn't go into a relationship with her." Naraku told them.

"Your worse then Sesshomaru." Kagome teased

Naraku growled at Kagome. "No I'm not I would never sleep with a friends girl, Sesshoumaru laughed. "I had Sango as well ." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome's eye's went wide. "What!"Kagome yelled.

"I saw her in the club later she had just had a fight with Miroku I comforted her and well had her, "Did she ever try to scratch your back, she's pretty wild in the bed?." Sesshoumaru told Naraku.

"You both are dogs." Kagome said to them. There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it Kagome said. She opened the door to see Sango holding her take-out.

"Hey Kags I just saw the delivery guy so I paid for you food".

"Oh ok, How much do I owe you?"Kagome asked her.

"Nothing my friend".

"Well Sess is the one that actually ordered it." Kagome told her as she walked in .

"That case $15.OO." Sango said

Kagome laughed, she let Sango in to the house. Sango froze, she noticed that both her ex lovers were there, at the same damn time. Sesshomaru and Naraku laughed at Sango's reaction. "I need to speak you, private." Naraku told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Naraku walked in to Kagome's room, Sesshomaru wasn't to fond of having men in his.

Kagome put the take out in the microwave and her and Sango sat down in the living room

"What are they both doing here?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Naraku just showed up, he was worried because I didn't come into work." Kagome told her.

"Oh listen are you busy tomorrow night?" Sango asked her.

"Not really why?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could talk to Kohaku and his girlfriend Rin.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled. "Sesshoumaru's baby sister, tell me Kohaku and her aren't doing it!"

"I don't know he won't talk to me and neither will she, I don't need Sesshoumaru killing my baby brother." she said.

"Sango you know that Sess is going to flip when he founds out they are dating." Kagome told her. The two became quite when Sesshoumaru and Naraku came out of Kagome's bedroom

"So what did you two talk about?" Kagome asked them.

"It's a secret." Naraku told her as he walked towards the front door.

"Ok, I got people to see an do, I got to go." Naraku said as he opened the door.

"Bye." The other three said in unison. Naraku walked out the door and got into his car and drove off.

"So Kagome will you talk to them for me please?" Sango begged her.

"Yeah sure." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru walked passed them and opened the microwave door, he had yet to pay Sango. Sesshoumaru ignored the two and started pouring two glasses of wine but quickly remembered Kagome was trying to get pregnant.

Sesshomaru poured the wine down the sink and took out 2 bottles of water. "See ya' later Kagome." Sesshomaru heard Sango say just before she left.

Sesshomaru fixed their plates and sat them on the kitchen table. Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat down, Sesshomaru then joined her.

"So how long do you think that it will be before I will be able to find out if I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked him.

"Possibly less then 2 weeks." Sesshomaru told her.

"The doctors wont be able to find out sooner, by blood or something?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know, never been pregnant before." Sesshomaru said jokingly.

"Yes what fun that would be you probably couldn't take the pain." she said as she started eating. "Is that so well then in the delivery room since you're so much tougher than me how about no drugs what so ever?" He said.

"What do you mean ?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, we do it the way they did back in the feudal era no drugs all natural." he said.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled.

"No, quite sane actually, so what do you say?" he asked her.

"I tell you what, you let me hang on to your member while I'm giving birth, and I want use any drugs." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute, "You can have your drugs." He told her.

Raine: "I knew that you would see it my way." Kagome said to him with a smile on her face.

"Have you thought about our other deal?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You mean the one where if I give you sex for the next seven months, you wont bang anyone else?" Kagome asked in return.

: Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Um, I haven't thought about that." Kagome told him. "Well, think about it now, I need my answer." Sesshomaru told her

Kagome thought about what he was asking her, could she really do that be his no body's else's for the next seven months. Worth it he was going to be the father of her baby.

"Yes Sessho I'll be yours for the next seven months."Kagome told him .Sesshoumaru smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her on her lips before going back to eating his meal.

'What did you and Naraku talk about in my room?" She asked as she drank her water.

"Mostly about and you and me and you being pregnant by me." He told her.

Sesshomaru then quickly finished off his plate and put it in the sink, he then rapidly walked to his bed room and shut his door. "You did what!" Kagome yelled just as soon as she got over the shock of her brother knowing. Kagome ran to Sesshomaru's door and started to bang on it. "Sesshomaru! You better come out here and face this like a man!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome he had to know." Sesshomaru told her through the door. "Like hell he had to know!." Kagome yelled.

"Look on the bright side, at least Naraku and I agree on something." Sesshomaru told her as he opened the door.

"Yea, and what is that?" Kagome asked him.

"That we both want what's best for you." Sesshomaru told the seething Kagome.

"Kagome, please calm down." Sesshomaru begged. Kagome was at a lost for words.

"I should so hurt you." Kagome told him.

"Please don't be mad, he wasn't mad about it, he already, somehow knew about it." Sesshomaru told her.

"How could he possibly know?" she asked herself more than him.

"And tomorrow I have to do something for Sango, that reminds me can you stay out the apartment for a while tomorrow night?" She asked him as she walked back into the kitchen. "Why?" he asked her.

"Because I have some friends coming over and I don't want you scaring them." That's why." she said.

"Who is coming over that you don't want me to see?" he asked as

he walked back into the kitchen. "If I tell you you have to promise to remember that they are no longer kids, but young adults." She said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"It's Rin and Kohaku." Kagome said.

"Ok, but what do they want to talk to you about." Sesshomaru asked her as He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down next to Kagome on the couch.

"So I wonder what's on tv?" She said out loud as she grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. Sesshomaru took the remote from her.

"Kagome, what do they want to talk to you about?" He asked her. Kagome took a deep breath. "Ok, well Rin and Kohaku are dating, and Sango believes that they are having sex, Sango want's me too talk...oh boy." She started but stopped due to the fact that Sesshoumaru's eye started to twitch.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Now Sesshomaru there is nothing to get upset about, they are adults." Kagome calmly told him.

"Nothing to GET UP SET ABOUT?" Sesshomaru half yelled. "I'll kill him." The seething Sesshomaru started.

"You will do no such thing." Kagome told him. "Now listen here Sesshomaru, Rin is 18 damnit, let it go!." Kagome demanded.

"I will not!" Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes you will." Kagome told him.

"Like hell." Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome sighed,

"You cant protect her forever Sesshomaru, Rin is her own person, she grew up, there IS NOTHING YOU CAN ABOUT IT!" Kagome half yelled. "So just give it a rest and stop acting like a child." Kagome calmly told him

"And if she gets pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"That's why they are coming over tomorrow." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru growled, "But she's my younger sister." Sesshomaru whined.

"Well, if you want to talk to her too, then you can, but you must not threaten or harm Kohaku in any way. Got it?" Kagome told him.

"Yea whatever." Sesshomaru told her.

"That's such a good puppy." Kagome teased as she patted his head.

Sesshoumaru finished drinking his water. He pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome yawned she was tired. "How about we go to bed it's getting late." She sad to him. Sesshoumaru turned the tv off and stood up.

Kagome stood up as well and the two went back into his bedroom. Kagome kept her shirt on and got into bed . Sesshoumaru however didn't, he got in the bed naked. Kagome kissed him on his lips. "Good night." she said as cuddled up close to him.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose into her neck. Sesshoumaru was still a little mad, his Rin having sex, that just didn't sit right and when did his parent's allow her to start dating?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you ChromeButterfly

When Sesshoumaru finally got to sleep, it was time to get up for work, Kagome was already in the shower. For the start of the day. Today Rin and Kohaku were coming over to talk to her. She turned the shower off and put a towel around her and went back into her bedroom where her clothes were still. She hadn't moved anything into Sess's room.

Sesshoumaru got out his bed and walked out the room and to the bathroom where he locked the door and turned the shower on and stepped in. While Sesshoumaru showered, Kagome went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She hoped Sesshoumaru behaved when Rin and Kohaku came over later.

Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom and went into his bedroom and put on a navy blue suit. He pulled his hair back and came out the room. Where he smelt fresh coffee.

"Morning, now when Rin and Kohaku come over promise not to hurt him." She said.

Just then a knock came at the door. Sesshomaru went to answer it but was tackled by Kagome. "You have to go to stop doing that, you might seriously hurt someone." Sesshomaru told her just before Kagome got up off of him. "You're just jealous that I can still beat you down." Kagome teased as he open the door. "Rin. Kohaku, come one in." Kagome told them.

Sesshomaru growled at the mention of Kohakus' name. Rin, Kohaku, and Kagome sat in the living room, while Sesshomaru just stood beside the couch.

Sesshoumaru what are you doing, here shouldn't you be at work?" Rin asked her brother. "I work for dad I can be late." He told her.

"So Rin, Kohaku, Sango said you wanted to talk to me." Kagome said as she watched Sesshoumaru look at the back of Kohaku's head.

"Yeah but we can come back later." Kohaku said.

"Why Later?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "Something you can't say with me around?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, no not at all."Kohaku said as he began sweating.

"Sesshoumaru leave him alone." Kagome hissed.

"What Naraku would do the same thing if it was you." He told her.

"Go make coffee or something." She said trying to get him to go away.

"Coffee is already made Kagome." He told her as he sat down on the floor next to her. "Or something." Kagome told him as she tried to nudge him up. "Not in the mood." Sesshoumaru told her as he applied more pressure on her knees.

"Ok, gezz, you can stay." Kagome told him. Rin sighed in frustration,

"Ok, fine Sesshomaru! Would you like to hear about mine and Kohaku's sex life? "Because I'm sure, that's why we are here. Kohaku and I do have sex." Rin half yelled at him.

"How can you be having sex you're just a baby!" he yelled at her.

"I am not a baby I'm 18 years old, And I love Kohaku and he loves me." She said.

Sesshoumaru growled at Kohaku, "You corrupted her she was fine till she meant you," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sesshoumaru I would never hurt Rin, I love her too, we're going to move in together in a few weeks and, we really just came to get some advice on what's the best protection so we won't have a baby." Kohaku said.

"The best protection to not have a baby is to keep your member in your pants."Sesshomaru seethed.

"Come on Kohaku, lets get out of here. If I end up pregnant, then it will be all of Sesshoumaru's fault." Rin told her boyfriend.

"Oh in the hell would it be my fault?" Sesshomaru half yelled.

"That's simple, it's because you wont calm down and give us the advice that we need." Kohaku told him.

Sesshomaru was fuming, and all it took was for Kohaku to say one more thing to him. Sesshomaru punched Kohaku in the jaw. "Sesshomaru, you prick! See if I ever talk to you again." Rin yelled at him just before her and Kohaku left the apartment.

"Sesshoumaru are you out of your mind?" Kagome yelled at him.

"She's having sex!" he growled.

"Sesshoumaru Rin is a responsible young woman. She's not a baby anymore." Kagome told him.

"He should have shut up." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"You know I hope his jaw isn't broken, you do know Sango is going to find out." She said.

"Do I look like I care, wait till Inuyasha and my dad find out." He said.

"Don't you dare tell them." Kagome said.

"Well if it slips at work that's not my fault. He said before kissing her on the lips,

"Be home on time Kagome." He told her before walking out the house. Kagome sighed, she grabbed her purse and left as well for work.

Kagome got to work Sango was putting her hair back. "Hey Kagome, how did everything go with Kohaku and Rin?"

"Yea, well Sesshomaru was there Rin and Kohaku are having unprotected sex and Kohaku kinda said a few things to really piss him off and Sesshomaru nailed him a good one." Kagome told her.

"He hit Kohaku?" Sango half yelled.

"I don't think that it is Sesshomaru we have to worry about Sango. His father is the one to really watch out for." Kagome told her

"Oh know, you think Kohaku will be safe?" Sango asked.

"Well It might be good if Kohaku doesn't go to the house right now." Kagome told her. "That idiot I thought he and she had enough sense to use protection." Sango said.

"I know." Kagome said

"I don't think Rin is pregnant though." Kagome told her.

"Thank god." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru walked into work and went straight to his dad's office where Inuyasha was also sitting. "Sesshoumaru you're late." His dad said. Sesshoumaru closed the door.

"Well I have a good reason Rin and Kohaku came over this morning." He said as he sat down next to Inuyasha. "Yes Kohaku is a good boy, I'm glad Rin likes him." Inutashio said

"They are having sex father." Sesshomaru growled.

"WHAT?" Inutashio and Inuyasha half yelled. "Take the day off boys, I'm going to go have a little chat with my daughter." Inutashio told Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the office. Sesshomaru decided to go by and see Kagome at work. Inutashio got inside his car and loudly pealed off toward he thought where Rin would be, Kohaku's house.

Inutashio pulled up to Kohaku's home and got out the car and rang the door bell Kohaku answered the door, his eyes bugged out when he saw Rin's dad. "Mr. Tashio, w..what are you doing here?" Kohaku said as he backed away from the very tall man.

"I'm here to talk to you and my daughter now where is she?" he asked her.

"R..right this way." Kohaku said as he let him in.

Inutashio walked in the living room to see his youngest child. "Rin." He said. Rin turned her head.

"Sesshoumaru told on me didn't he?" she asked him.

"Whether he did or not why didn't you tell me?" he asked her as she sat down.

"I wanted too, but after Sess hit Kohaku in the jaw I was afraid you would do worse." She told him.

"Oh and why did Sess hit you in the jaw Kohaku?" he asked him.

"Because I agreed with Rin that it would be his fault if she was to get pregnant." Kohaku told him.

"Hey, the only two people that would be at blame if my daughter gets knocked up would be the one who couldn't keep her legs closed and the one who couldn't keep his dick inside his pants!"Inutashio yelled

"Daddy please that is why we went to Kagome for advice." Rin told him,

"I'm going to be with Kohaku whether you like it or not, and I already talked to mom about it." Rin told him.

":Your mother knows you're having sex!" he yelled.

"Yes she was the first person i told." Rin said.

"Rin get your things we're going home." He told her.

"No, I'm staying with Kohaku. I'm not a child anymore." She whined.

Inutashio stood up, "You will get in that car young lady or I will throw you in it."

"Fine, Kohaku I will call you later, you're not being fair daddy, Inuyasha and Sess have sex!" she said as she stormed out the house.

"That's different, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can't get pregnant, they don't have to worry about other men calling them whores behind their backs, why? cuz men don't do that, lets say that your brother's were sisters', they would be considered whores wouldn't they?" Inutashio told Rin.

"I'm not like them." Rin told him.

"I know that, now answer the question." Inutashio told her.

"Ok fine. My sister's are whores." Rin told him.

"You can't stop me from seeing him." Rin said as she got in the car.

"You may be 18 but you're still a pup and you will not be making me and your mother grandparents." He told her as he started the car and drove off to their home.

Sesshoumaru dove to Kagome and Sango's flower shop. He walked inside and was meant wit h the glares of his former lover and current lover. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"My dad gave me and Inuyasha the day off." He said as he walked over to them.

"You had no right to hit my brother puppy." Sango hissed.

"Shut up bitch, I'm quite sure that my father took care of Kohaku by now." Sesshomaru told her. "I'm not your bitch anymore, as far as I am concerned, I pity the woman your screwing now." Sango coldly told him.

"Oh and what's that's suppose to mean?" Kagome half yelled in surprise.

"Why the sudden reaction Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"I mean that's not nice Sango maybe. His current lover likes him." Kagome told her. "Whatever, They are both 18 years old. She has a right to make her own decisions." Sango told him.

"And if she was to end up pregnant then what!" Sesshoumaru said.

She won't, Rin is a smart girl Sesshoumaru she's not a baby and you need to realize that." Sango told him.

"She does have a point Sess." Kagome said.

"Oh really Does your brother act like you're grown Kagome?" he asked her.

"Sesshomaru you know damn well that's not the point." Kagome told him.

"Oh then I guess that the point is that Rin is 18 in human years but in demon years she is still just a toddler?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well crap, he does have a point there Sango." Kagome told her.

"Whatever." Sango mumbled just before she went back to work.

"Well uh is that your only reason for coming?" Kagome asked him.

"That and make sure you aren't late." he said .

"Yeah I won't, oh wait I have to stop at Naraku's job and give him Ayame's number." Kagome told him.

"I see." he said.

"Yeah so soon as I'm done there I'll come straight home. so it's your turn to cook tonight." Kagome told him.

"Well I'll see you when you get home." he told her before leaving the shop.

Sesshoumaru went to his dad house, Inuyasha was already there with Kikyou. Rin was sitting next to their mom growling at everyone in the room.

"What are you doing here, you poor excuse for a look alike." Sesshoumaru said to Kikyou.

"Hey, ass hole, I'm much more older then that twit, so how am I the look alike?" Kikyou asked him. "Kikyou, you dyed your hair to look like Kagome's so that you could get Inuyasha to notice you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh shut up." Kikyou told him.

"You know, I don't know how I could possible see the resemblance in you and Kagome, she is so much more prettier, nicer, sweeter, better in bed, she can cook, clean, she is every mans wildest dream, unlike you, you pathick little skank." Sesshomaru teased. "Well at least I can count on one hand how many people I have been with. Kagome is the little skank not me." Kikyou yelled.

Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

"What Kikyou sleeps with men for money did you know she slept with Naraku and Koga?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"How the hell would you know who she slept with you don't even talk to Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "

I do I'm the only one who has the balls to stand up to him, not hide with my tail in between my legs like you so." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Boys."Inutashio roared.

"He started it calling Kikyou names, and how the hell do you know what Kagome is like in the bed!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello you stupid idiot! When to people have know each other for as long as Kagome and I have, and live together, they tend to have sex in the far run." Sesshomaru told him. "No, you just recently slept with her didn't you?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru smirked,

"The last time was yesterday in fact." Sesshoumaru told him with a smile on his face.

"So how does it feel to have sloppy seconds?" Kikyou asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know, should I ask Naraku, Koga my brother here, and the list can go on and on. " he told her.

"Enough." their father said we're not here to discuss your sex lives, we're her to discuss your sister's." Inutashiou said.

"My sex life I've only been with one guy Inu and Sess are the perverts here!"Rin yelled . "Look Daddy I'm not going to get pregnant, Kohaku and I are not ready for babies, but we truly love each other we even found an apartment that will be close to my college." Rin told them. "Rin I forbid you to move in with him." He dad said.

"Oh but it's okay for Sess and Inu to sleep around, that is so double standard!" she yelled hurting all their ears.

"She does have a point Kikyou said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you looking at me for I'm grown." he told her.

Yea, but you still have the mind conpastity of a 12 year old." Kikyou hissed at Sesshomaru.

"That's it! Kikyou. Out!" Mitsuki yelled.

"But I was just.." Kikyou started.

: "Out!." She said as she pointed to the door.

"But" Kikyou mumbled

: "But but but nothing! Oot out out!" She yelled at Kikyou.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I want her out before I throw her out." she growled at him. Inutashio walked over to his youngest son. And slapped him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for!" Inuyasha growled.

"For defending her you told me that she was a virgin."Inutashio growled at him as Kikyou walked out the house.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "And you believed him?" Sesshoumaru said as he sat down next to Rin.

"Get away from me."Rin aid to him.

"Look little girl you're not suppose to be having sex at your age." he said to her.

"Oh and how old were you Sesshoumaru the first time you had sex!" She hissed.

"What does that have to do with you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"How old?"she asked again

"I was 14." he said

"See mom, Sesshomaru had sex at 14, way younger then 18." RIn told her.

"We know." Her father said.

"He cant get pregnant!." Inuyasha told her.

"We are getting off the subject here, you will stop this nonsense right now, you are forbidden to see Kohaku." Inutashio bellowed just before he stormed out of the living room.

Rin ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.

Kagome finished work and drove to Naraku's job she took the elevator to the 20th floor and got off and walked into Naraku's office closing the door behind her.

"Hey Kaggy." Naraku said as he was looking over some papers.

"Hi, here's Ayame's number please be a gentlemen." Kagome told him.

"I will." he told her. "So what's going on?" he asked her.

"Rin is having sex and Sess can't accept that she is no longer a child, like you can't accept I'm no longer a child." she told him.

"Kagome, your my little sister, there fore you will all ways be a child in my eyes. End of discussion." Naraku told her.

"But what about.." Kagome started.

"Kagome, end of discussion, now I have things to do, I will call you later and you can yell at me then." Naraku told her just before he pushed her out of his office.

_"Well, that was rude._" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome went home and found dinner ready. "Hi." she said as she put her bag down.

" Hey dinner is ready go wash up." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome went and took a quick shower and came back out. Kagome sat down. Sesshoumaru served them.

"Quite a day." Kagome said .

"Yes it was did you go and fight with Naraku?" he asked her.

"Not really he kicked me out before I could." Kagome told him.

"Tonight be a little more gentle ok I could barely sit in my car." Kagome told him.

"Oh and I thought that they saying was the bigger the booty, the better the cushin." Sesshomaru teased.

"Hey! I don't have a big butt." Kagome told him.

After dinner, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his bedroom and laid her on the bed, "Excited aren't we"? Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru smirked as just before he captured her lips with his. Kagome pulled off his shirt and placed her hands on his back.


	6. Feelings

Special thanks to: The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up on his knees and undressed Kagome. Kagome moved her body up to the head of the bed in a teasing way. Sesshomaru finished taking off his clothes and crawled up to Kagome with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Kagome by the ankles and pulled her down to him. He laid on top of her and started to leave light butterfly kisses on the side of her cheek and neck.

Kagome ran her hand through his silver hair. His mouth moved up to cover hers in a long passionate kiss that let her know how much he wanted her. Kagome's lips parted, and she felt a jolt of pleasure all the way down her body, when his tongue went in search of hers. his head dipped and he began to kiss between her breasts, he kissed each one, his tongue stroking her nipples until she arched halfway off the bed. He moved down her body. kissing every inch of her skin until she cried out in pleasure.

He slowly kissed down to her belly button and swirled his tongue around it a few times before going lower. He stopped at her core and gently licked her glistening pearl. Kagome gasped. He licked it again. "Tease." Kagome said in a voice that wasn't her own. Sesshomaru smirked. He licked it again, and again, and again. Kagome growled. "Aww, what's the matter Kagome?" Sesshomaru teased.

"You're not being fair." she said. he moved his hand down and began to stroke her, she was reaching her brink when he stopped again. Kagome growled at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Sesshoumaru moved back up to her body "I never knew you were so greedy in the bed." he teased .

He roughly grabbed her by the hips and sank himself deep inside her.

Kagome gasped, it was some what painfully because she was sore, but it also felt good to have Sesshomaru inside of her. Sesshomaru began a steady pace. Kagome growled and flipped him over. "Huh?" Sesshomaru said as he realized that he was now on bottom. Kagome rabidly picked up the pace. Sesshomaru was tightly hanging on the bed rail and panting at the same time. Kagome came down hard on him and Sesshomaru grasped at the surprise.

Kagome moved her body up and down. "How does that feel?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru moved his hands to cover her breasts. Sesshoumaru watched as her body moved up and down.. Kagome was about to cum as was Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going to cum ." She said as she placed the palm of her hands on his chest. Kagome came her orgasm washing over her body, she was still on a high with Sesshoumaru came. Sesshoumaru roared to the heavens as released. Kagome laid her head on his chest to rest her body.

"I didn't know you like to take charge." Sesshomaru said breathlessly.

"I didn't know that you would submit so easily." Kagome teased as she looked up at him. "I don't know what your talking about." Sesshomaru said as he pulled the covers over them. Kagome';s breathing steaded out and soon she fell asleep. Sesshomaru fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her back.

The next morning the two friends were woken up by the loud banging on the door. " Sesshoumaru sat up in bed , roiling Kagome onto her side. Sesshoumaru got out the bed and grabbed his pants . he put hem on and went to open the door. Sesshoumaru yanked the door open to see Inuyasha standing there. "What do you want pest?" Sesshoumaru asked him..

"Your sleeping with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked inside the apartment.

"That's what you do when you are trying to have a...what a minute, I don't have to explain my self to you." Sesshomaru told him.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded more then asked.

"I'm right here. What do you need Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as she came into the living room. "Morning honey." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Kagome, why in the hell are you sleeping with my brother?" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, it's too early for this, beside you dumped me a long time ago." Kagome told him as she walked into the kitchen.

"But this is Sesshoumaru, you can't be with him, he uses women!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I have never used a woman in my life." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Kagome what do you think Naraku would think about this huh?" Inuyasha said hoping he had struck a nerve. Kagome folded her arms.

" Naraku already knows." Kagome told him. Inuyasha mouth opened.

"What? why the hell doesn't he do something about it, when we dated he tried to kill me." Inuyasha said.

"The reason he didn't kill me was that I told him how much I cared for Kagome." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "This is unbelievable." Inuyasha said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "What is there not to believe about it?" Kagome asked him as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "My half brother is in love with my ex girlfriend." Inuyasha said just before he took a sip of his coffee.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. "Inuyasha Sesshoumaru isn't in love with me not in that way , we're just friends with benefits." Kagome told him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, yeah maybe you're right he never did love anyone but himself. " Inuyasha said as he drank his coffee. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Yasha you never cared who I hooked up with before." she said.

"I have to go." Inuyasha said to them

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked him to go see someone." he said and left the apartment. "Oh god he's going to get himself killed." Kagome said.

"Why do you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"If I know your brother he's going to see mine." Kagome told him.

"I'll call Naraku and give him a heads up. You get dressed and we will go over there." Sesshomaru told him as he picked up the phone. Kagome ran back into her bed room and got dressed, she came out into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru hang up the phone. "Your right, he's going to kill him for sticking his nose where it don't belong." Sesshomaru told Kagome as she handed him a shirt. They left the house and drove to Naraku's. Once they got there, Naraku and Inuyasha were already arguing.

* * *

"You bastard how the hell do you live with yourself when I was dating her in highschool you tried to kill me everyday, not to mention any guy that said hi to her, what's the matter getting slow in your old age?" Inuyasha said to Naraku.

"Inuyasha I suggest you leave before you end up six feet under." Naraku growled. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha before he could hit Naraku or try to.

"Let me go I'll kill him he slept with Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It was only a one night stand." naraku told him.

'Yea, because she wouldn't go back to you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not true you idiot. I had to change the locks on the damn doors and all my damn phone numbers, I even had to tell her that I moved to tin buck two, just to make her stop begging for it!" Naraku said in a matter of fact way.

Inuyasha growled. "No wonder you and Fluffy are good friends you're both alike!" he yelled Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha go.

"Inuyasha would you please go before you end up in the hospital." Kagome said to him. "B..but why him?" Inuyasha asked pointing at Sesshoumaru.

"Inu I can't tell you now but I promise soon you'll find out."Kagome told him. Naraku got ready to hit the young hamyou.

"Naraku don't !" Kagome yelled at him.

"Have to do it when she's not looking ." Sesshoumaru whispered to Naraku.

Kagome heard what Sesshomaru said to Naraku. "If either one of you guys hit Inuyasha, then Naraku, I will never speak to you again, and for you Sesshomaru, our deal will be terminated and I will move out, you two will never see me again." Kagome threatened. Sesshomaru and Naraku looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, with out a second thought they readied back and both of them punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha fell to the ground holding his jaw, and Kagome helped him back up.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can help me pack." Kagome told him but was glaring daggers at Sesshomaru and Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car and drove off.

"She wont leave you, she loves you." Naraku told Sesshomaru.

"She doesn't love me." Sesshomaru told him.

"Right, and my hair is not black." Naraku told him with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru looked at him and left his house and drove back home.

* * *

Kagome was packing her things when Sesshoumaru came into the apartment. Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha out the way and went into Kagome's bedroom.

"Kagome you know you don't want to leave me you know what a pain in the ass Inuyasha can be." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"True but you two had no right to hit him!" Kagome yelled in his ear. Sesshoumaru stepped back his ears were ringing.

"Kagome we're great in bed and we have a great friendship do you really want to ruin that over Inuyasha , may I add he is the same guy that cheated on you with Kikyou." he told her, "And you know you can't go a day without speaking to your brother, you know no one will let you get away with murder like him. Even I feel sometime you need a spanking." he told her with a smile.

"Sesshomaru, it's over, get out and let me finish packing in peace." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru walked into her bed room and loudly slammed the door.

"Kagome, your not going anywhere." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to her. "You cant make that decision for me." Kagome told him as she stood up.

"I sure the hell can!" Sesshomaru hissed as he backed her up against a wall.

"Get out of my way, I'm leaving and there is nothing you can say or do to make me stay." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, I love you. Ever since you were with Inuyasha, I have loved you. Don't go." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, and after a few seconds of silence, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Kagome stopped kissing him and looked at him. "Then why the hell did you wait so long to tell me!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Well I never knew how you would react." he told her. Kagome smiled at him. "So then after the baby is born we'll stay together?" she asked him

"Yes." he told her.

"Okay then let me go and tell Inuyasha that I am staying." she told him. Sesshoumaru took her by the hand and they both walked out her room.

"Ok Kagome let's go." Inuyasha said.

"She's not going." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not moving out." Kagome told him.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Because he told me that he loved me." Kagome told him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Kagome, he is just filling your pretty head with a bunch of lies." Inuyasha told her. Kagome's smile quickly turned into a frown. "That's not true." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru charged towards Inuyasha, pushing him out of the apartment. "Don't come back." Sesshomaru told him as he closed the door and locked it.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. "Of course it's not true, I have never lied to you, and I don't plan to start." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he pulled her into a warm hug.


	7. shopping

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"Come on, lets fix dinner, and then we can watch a few movies until bed time." Sesshomaru told her. "That sounds nice." Kagome told him with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru walked over to the fridge while Kagome pulled out the pots and pans need to cook with.

"You know I was thinking that we can turn my room into a nursery, and I was wondering how are you going to handle everything when I start having mood swings?" She asked him.

"Are they going to be any different then what they are now?" he asked as he took two T-bone steaks out.

Kagome hit him on the shoulder. "I don't have mood swings now." she told him.

"Oh what is that every time of the month then?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru, I am not as bad as you when you are in heat!" Kagome told him as she placed the pan on the over and sprayed in with cooking spray. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ok her. "Okay, you win." Sesshomaru told her just before he took the seasonings out of the cabinet.

"Thought so." she said under her breath. Sesshoumaru heard her.

"Have fun dear." he said. Kagome and Sesshoumaru cooked dinner, Kagome frowned at the meat it was to rare for her. "Would you just eat it." he said.

"No I like my food cooked more." she pouted. Sesshoumaru growled as he got up muttering about bitchy spider demons.

"Make sure you don't burn it." she said .

Soon, Sesshomaru brought the steak back out of the oven and set in front of her. "Better?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Perfect." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru sat down and Kagome and him began to eat.

"_I wonder what a half dog, half spider demon will look like_?" Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey you want to come with me I want to get Naraku something nice for his birthday?." Like what?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I don't know." she said as she finished her dinner.

"Condoms." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You dog, my brother doesn't think about sex all the time he isn't you." she told him.

"You want to place a bet on that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No, I would lose." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smirked. After Sesshomaru and Kagome finished eating, Kagome picked up the plates and placed them in the sink.

"We can do dishes later, let's go relax in the living room." Sesshomaru told her. "Sounds like a plan to me." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the living room, Sesshomaru placed a movie in the player while Kagome sat down on the couch. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"You pick scary movies." She said as she hid her eyes.

"Kagome you're a demon, why are you scared of something that isn't real?" he asked her.

"Her head spins that's creepy she said as she hid her face in his shirt. Sesshoumaru smirked at her form.

So far they had made love twice, he was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant yet. When The movie was over . Sesshoumaru put a more romantic one on. By time the second movie was over Kagome was sleep. Sesshoumaru turned the TV off and got up he carried Kagome into their bedroom and laid her down, changing her clothes and pitting her in bed. He then changed and got into bed as well. He pulled kagome to him as he turned the light out.

Sesshomaru feel asleep holding onto Kagome.

Soon, morning came and they woke up. Sesshomaru got up out of bed and got in the shower once he was done he bathed and got dressed and walked back into his room to find it empty. Sesshomaru left his room and walked into the kitchen only to see Kagome making breakfast. "Smells good." Sesshomaru told her as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Thanks." Kagome said as she finished breakfast. she fixed them both plates and sat down. "Remember you're not going in work today." Kagome said to him.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"Shopping weren't you paying attention?" she asked him

"You need the whole day to shop?" he asked her. Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru sighed it was going to be a long day. Sesshoumaru took his time eating while Kagome ate like she was starving. Sesshoumaru shook 'his head

After breakfast, Kagome grabbed the plates and put them in the dish washer. She had done the rest of the dishes while Sesshomaru was in th shower. Kagome walked into her room, showered and got dressed. She walked back into the living room to see Sesshomaru grabbing his keys. "Let's go." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the apartment and got into Sesshoumaru's car. "Where to first Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Babies R Us." Kagome told him.

"That's by the mall right?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yep." Kagome answered. Soon they pulled up in the parking of the chosen store and got out of the car.

"Maybe I should of brought my truck?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No need, they deliver." Kagome told him. "Were going to need a bigger place." Sesshomaru thought to himself as they walked in the store.

Excuse me little girl, but you're not pregnant yet." he told her.

"I know that that but it's only a matter of time before I ma so deal with it she hissed as she took a shopping cart and began walking through the ailes. She picked up different blankets seeing which one she liked best. she decided on a pink and blue one. Next she looked at the different baby carriers. she picked out a sling back style one in black.

"You can pick out stuff to." she told him. Sesshoumaru picked out a monitor for the babies room. A car seat.

"If we pick out everything how will you have a shower?" he asked her.

"I will just have extras of a few items." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, I have been thinking, I know that you said no strings attached, but I would really like to be more to the child then just the sperm donor." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at him. "That's really sweet of you Sesshomaru." She told him. "Thank you." She said as she gave him a hug.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finished gettting the things for the babay. Kagome gave them her address. Next was shopping for Naraku's birthday present.

"What do you think he will like and don't say condom." she warned him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her "Maybe he would like a new laptop you did break his last one." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Hey I said that I didn't do that!" Kagome half yelled.

"No, actually, you plead the 5th on that one." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Okay, a new laptop it is." Kagome told him.

"So where do you want to go to get one?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Fry's?" Kagome asked him.

"How about staples?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Okay, fine. Lets go." Kagome told him.

Kagome looked around staples for a laptop."If I buy him one won't he know That I am the one that broke his previous one?" Kagome asked him

"Yes he will." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Find but if he yells at me I'll make you pay." Kagome said to him as she picked out a lightweight silver one and took it to the register. Kagome paid for the lap top. Sesshoumaru looked at his watch it was already noon.

"Let's stop at my job he told her.

"Why? I thought that you didn't want to go into work today?" Kagome asked him.

"I do not recall saying that." Sesshomaru told her as they walked back to Sesshoumaru's car. Sesshomaru and Kagome got in and they drove to Sesshoumaru's job. Sesshomaru parked the car and they got out. Soon they were sitting inside Sesshoumaru's office. "So why did you want to come here?" Kagome asked him.

"I have some things that have to be emailed and I don't want my assistant to mail it." he told her.

"Oo can we stop at Naraku's job since we're so close." she said as she walked around his desk. "I'll be good the rest of the day if you take me." she said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her "I want more sex than." he told her.

"Fine." she said

Sesshomaru walked over to his computer and turned it on. It booted up and send the several emails. Once he was finished he shut it back down and him and Kagome left the building. They drove over to Naraku's office and Kagome grabbed the lap top while Sesshomaru parked the car. "Let's try not to take so long." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru and her got out of the car and walked inside.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the building and up to Naraku's office Kagome opened the door. "What are you doing here, I thought you were never speaking to me again?" he asked her. "You know I didn't mean that you're my favorite guy well next to Sesshoumaru." she said. "What do you need?": he asked her.

"Nothing I actually have an early birthday present for you." she told him as she handed him the new laptop. "Broke the other one that you lied about and blamed on my last girlfriend making us breakup." Naraku said to her.

" Well I didn't like Kaguya so I blamed her."

Naraku sighed, "Thank you Kagome." He told her as he hugged her. "So your not mad?" Kagome asked him. "Not the least bit." Naraku told her. "Well, that's a relief." Kagome told him with a smile on her face. "So what are you two doing tonight for dinner?" Naraku asked them. "Just dinner." Kagome told him. "Good, then lets go to that new restaurant that they just built." Naraku told them. "Sounds like a plan." Kagome told him

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sess lets' go please Naraku will be paying." Kagome told him. "Oh well since Naraku is paying why not." Sesshoumaru smiled.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him. "So' we'll meet you at the new restaurant?" Kagome asked him."Sure."Naraku told her. "Did you and Ayame ever go out?" Kagome asked him as she began bothering his new laptop. "Yes we did." he told her.

"Did you sleep with her?" Kagome asked him.

" Stop asking me questions like that?" he asked her.

"Oh come on we're adults I'm not pregnant yet. I'm not afraid to tell you about my sex life." she said.

"Kagome, I do not care to hear about your sex life." Naraku told her. "Especially when it involves Sesshomaru Tashio!" Naraku half yelled.

"Aww, does the big brother not want to hear about how much I make his sister sister scream?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome half yelled.

"What? He started it!" Sesshomaru told her as he pointed to Naraku.

"I so did not!" Naraku defended

"One of these days I'm sit you two in a room and we're going to get over what is wrong with you two this can't be over just Abi can it?" she asked him.

"Kagome I have work to do I will see you and the dog at 7." Naraku told her. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the name. "Don't spiders eat their young?" Sesshoumaru asked them both. Naraku glared at him.

Kagome sighed as the two continued to go back and forth.

"Forget this." Kagome said to herself as she walked out of Naraku's office. Kagome left the building and began to walk home. "I swear I have two retarded brothers." Kagome thought to herself. I wonder how long it will take for them to realize that I left?" Kagome asked herself as she walked into a small cafe and ordered a vanilla float. Kagome walked over to a small table and sat down. "Now this is what I call relaxing." Kagome thought to herself as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

"Where did Kagome go?" Naraku asked him. "

Sesshoumaru looked around Kagome had left. "

Go find her I'll see you guys tonight." Naraku told him.

"Sure see you later spider." Sesshoumaru said and left. Sesshoumaru got in his car and drove off. He looked around and saw Said girl in the cafe drinking and talking to some guy.

Sesshoumaru parked the car and got out. and walked into the cafe. "Sweetheart there you're." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome looked at him as the guy walked away.

"How long did it take to realize I was gone?" she asked him.

"It depends, how long ago did you leave?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I walked out of Naraku's office about 45 minutes ago." Kagome told him.

"Oh then it took us about 20 minutes to realize that you left." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down next to her.

"So who were you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You know what, I didn't actually catch his name, let me go ask him real quick." Kagome told him as she stood up. "Oh no, that's ok." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sat back down.

"Hmm so how much longer before I am carrying your pups?" she asked him.

"I don't know but as I said in the store I want us to stay together after he or she is born." he said to her. "Alright I won't date anyone else either you just better not cheat on me." she told him.

"Agreed now let's go home and change for this dinner he told her.


	8. Leaving

Kagome dressed in a light blue pantsuit she brushed her hair down straight. And walked out her bedroom and waited for Sesshoumaru to come out his room. Sesshoumaru came out in a dark suit and tie his hair was tied back. Kagome looked at him she was having second thoughts about going out now. "Wow you look good" she said to him. Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked over to her.

"I'm glad you like." he said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded her head and took Sesshoumaru's hand and the two left the apartment.

Kagome turned the radio on .

"Sesshoumaru why do you think it took us so long to get together?" he asked him.

"I guess because we just never thought about being together that way" he said to her.

"That's not an answer." she said to him.

"Ok then you tell me why." he said as he drove.

"I always wondered what it would be like to sleep with you but I always thought that you would laugh in my face if I told you I wanted to sleep with you." she told him.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "How long have you wanted to sleep with me?" he asked her.

She cleared her throat. "Ever since I was at your house that day when you had that pool party." she told him.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "To be honest I wanted you for a long time as well." he told her as he turned the car off and got out walking over to her side and opening the door for her.

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his and the two walked into the restaurant to see Naraku already sitting at the table.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to her older brother. "Hey you made it." Naraku said to them.

"Naraku did you tell mom?" she asked.

No, I figure you will be the one to tell her." he said as the waiter came over.

"Evening what can I start you off with?" the waiter asked.

" Two beers, and water for her." Naraku told the waiter.

The waiter nodded his head and left to get their drinks.

"Naraku I should have said something sooner I will be going out of town for two weeks so Kagome will be staying with you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Kagome looked at the two. "You never said anything to me about leaving." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"I was going to tell you soon." he told her as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"But what about ..?" She started to say.

"I'll be back plenty of time Kagome it's two weeks I have to go since I'm taking over the company." he explained to her.

Kagome nodded her head. "I'll call you I won't be gone forever and besides this gives you a chance to drive Naraku crazy." he said smiling at her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"When are you leaving?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow actually I'll drop you off at Naraku's in the morning." Sesshoumaru told her.

The waiter came back with their drinks. Kagome looked at the two men in her life. She took a sip of her water, The waiter took their orders and left them.

"So Naraku I hope you're ready for me to bug you 24/7." she said to her brother.

"I'm fine with it Kagome I'll be in my room while you 're in yours." he told her.

"But what if it's lightings?" she asked him.

"Then you can come in my room." he said to her.

Kagome smiled at hi and kissed him on the cheek ." Thank you Naraku-kun." she said.

"Oooh since I'll be staying at your place can you make me blueberry pancakes like you use to?" she asked him.

"Anything you want Kaggy." he told her as the waiter came back with their dinner.

Kagome seemed to inhale her food both Sesshoumaru and Naraku looked at her. "What you act like you never seen me eat before." she said to them.

Naraku paid for dinner , Sesshoumaru's phone rang and he left to answer it.

"I'm really glad that you're with him." Naraku said to her.

"Really I thought you hated him." she said.

" Not at long as my Kaggy is happy, I've never seen you so happy, you're glowing smiling more." He said.

"He does make me happy." she said .

"Just don't tell him that I don't dislike him." he said to her.

"I promise." she said.

"Promise what?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Promise not to drive Naraku crazy." she said to him.

"By all means do." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

"This is only for two weeks , you're the one who will be dealing with her when she is pregnant." Naraku told him as they walked outside.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome said good bye to Naraku and drove back to their apartment.

Kagome sighed as she walked into Sesshoumaru's bedroom she took her clothes off and got into the bed. Sesshoumaru followed taking his clothes off and getting into bed beside her.

"You know I'm going to miss you." he said to her.

"I'm miss you too." she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome on top of him.

His large hands moved over her back . "I'm going to miss this body." he said as he kissed her hard on her lips. Kagome growled as his hands roamed her body. Kagome's blue eyes turned darker with a tint of red in them. Sesshoumaru growled Kagome's scent was changing. She was aroused.

He slid a finger inside in her, she was hot very hot and she wanted him. Her lips parted. She looked up at him. He pulled her off of him for a second, Kagome growled at him as he took his boxers off. He lifted her back onto him lifting her up some as he entered her, deep and hard.

She growled as he made love to her. She screamed with pleasure. His mouth captured hers. He was moving inside of her so deep pleasuring her. Kagome wanted him forever. He switched positions so that Kagome was now on her back. He was panting as their bodies melted together she felt her climax coming. He threw his head back and roared as he came inside of her. Kagome screamed this time but into his mouth as she came. . Sesshoumaru rolled off of her and pulled her close to him as she fell asleep.


	9. A new Love

Here you guys go, and for anyone that likes my Nar/Kag stories I updated Mad Love, and the wreckoning

* * *

Kagome was now staying at. She was currently sitting out by the pool when Naraku came out to join her. "How are you doing?" Naraku asked her as he sat down beside her.

"I'm ok. I just miss him." Kagome said to him.

"He'll be back." Naraku said to her as he patted her on the back.

" So what are we doing today?" She asked him

"I have the day off." Naraku told her.

"So that means you and I can do a lot of catching up." Kagome said with a smile.

"Naraku can. I tell you something?" Kagome asked him.

"You can tell me anything Kagome." He said to her.

"I've never love any man the way I love Sesshoumaru, with the exception of you." She said.

Naraku looked at her. "Mom still doesn't know when do you plan on telling her?" he asked her.

"After I'm sure, I'm really pregnant." She told him.

"Scared of mommy?" he teased.

"No, I'm not the one that she's bugging for having grand kids." She said to him.

"Me and kids don't mix." He said to her.

"You just don't want to be tied down." She told him.

"I love women, not babies." He told her as he put his sunglasses on.

" So does that mean, that you won't love my baby?" she asked him

"Kagome you know I wasn't talking about you." Naraku said to her.

Kagome smiled at him. The maid came out with their ice tea. She placed their glasses on the table beside them.

She left the pitcher in case they got thirsty. "I know what we can do." Kagome said gaining his attention.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"How about we get dressed and go out for lunch and then get a massage." She said to him.

Naraku smiled at her. "If that's what you want." Naraku said to her

"Thank you, I'm go and get changed." She said to him.

Naraku watched as his sister walked away she seemed really happy, more than she had been in a longtime.

Naraku drank the rest of his iced tea. He got up from the chair and walked back into the house

"I hope I'm pregnant this time" Kagome said praying while she got dressed for her day out with her brother.

"Hey Kaggy let's go." Naraku yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." She said to him. Kagome came down the steps.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Now you want to know if I'm ready after you just yelled?!" she yelled in his ear. Naraku growled at her. "Damn demoness." He said. Pregnant

"I'll be so glad when you get married and have kids." He said.

"Whys that?" Kagome said "You know you'll miss me." She told him.

"Yeah ok, little girl." He said as s he grabbed his car keys and the two walked to the garage.

"Can I drive?" she asked him.

"No, you have your own car for that." He said as he walked over to his black Lexus and unlocked the passengers' door for her.

"You're mean." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him and got in the car. Naraku laughed as he closed the door. And walked around and got in the driver's seat.

"You're so old fashioned" She mumbled "Wont let a girl drive your car."

"Not you, anyway, you wreck cars, does Sesshoumaru you drive his, And before you lie, you know I'll be able to smell it." He told her.

Kagome growled at him. "No but Inuyasha did, as did my other boyfriends." She told him.

"One thing about you being pregnant if you're you won't be able to dye your hair anymore." He said as he pulled out the garage.

"Hmm guess the red will just fade out then" Kagome said.

Naraku drove to the Spa, Naraku really spoiled Kagome, anything she wanted he would get for her almost like what Sesshoumaru would do for his baby sister Rin. Naraku parked the car and got out and walked around where Kagome was and opened the door for her.

"Let's go." He said as they walked into the building.

A very chipper girl greeted them she had blonde hair, baby blue eyes and she had a border collie look to her tail and ears. Kagome couldn't tell if she was a full demon or a half demon.

Naraku looked at the girl, and then Kagome. "We have an appointment." She said to her. "Name?" she asked.

"Kono." Naraku said to her.

"Of Course right this way." She said to them.

The girl led them in the back so they could change once changed the two waited for the massagers "So did you call Ayame?" she asked him.

" I thought I said I wasn't going to discuss my sex life with you." He said.

"Just tell me if you called her.

"Yes." He said.

"So how's the sex?" Kagome asked.

Naraku glared at her as the massue's came in, two petite Chinese cat demoness.

"Can you put a curtain between us?" Naraku asked one of the women.

"If that is what you want sir." She said to him.

Kagome laughed as the curtain was placed between them.

"I don't believe I got black mailed into this." He said as the cat demoness began to massage his back.

"Blackmail...you seem to enjoy" Kagome added at her brothers moans at the cats feather like touches.

* * *

Rin climbed out of her bedroom window, she ran to Kohaku's apartment they were going to be together whether her dad or Brothers liked it or not. Rin knocked on Kohaku's door.

Kohaku answered the door. "Rin what a re you doing here?" he asked as he let her in. "I don't care what my dad, or Sesshoumaru, or Inuyasha says, I want to be with you we're old enough." She said to him

Kohaku hugged her. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru is on a trip for two weeks and Inuyasha is too involved with Kikyou to notice what I'm doing." She told him.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

" Long as I'm home before him, he'll never know."

* * *

Naraku and Kagome finished with their massages, and got dressed. "That was fun." Kagome said as they walked back to his car.

"Yeah, I have to admit it was fun." He said to her. " Now to feed you." He said.

"I still can't believe you and Sess both slept with Sango." She said.

"It happens." He said.

"Just like sleeping with Kikyou?" Kagome asked him.

"I wasn't the only one that slept with that slut." He said as he started the car.

"Where are we going to eat...since it's your treat?" Kagome asked.

"Why do I have a feeling..in the end...my pocket will be hurting" Naraku said.

"Your favorite restaurant." He told her. Once there he gave the key to the valet. They were seated, the waitress gave them each menus and left them. "Naraku do you ever think about our dad?" Kagome asked him. Naraku looked up from his menu.

"No, if I ever saw him I would kill him, leaving us like that when you were just a baby." He said to her.

"Well if it makes you feel better you and mom did a good job raising me." She told him.

Naraku smiled a soft smile. "You're like a father to me..." Kagome trailed off, as she was consumed by the menu.

Kagome was ready to order. After they ordered, they talked. "So I'm guessing Ayame broke up with Koga right?" Kagome asked him, Naraku smirked.

"Never mine, man you and Sesshoumaru are alike." She said to him.

"Must you insult me to my face?" Blue eyes clashed with blue eyes.

" You're, the only reason that Sesshoumaru is not sleeping around now, because I told him I would be his for the next six months, but that has changed too forever, hopefully." She said.

"If not he will have hell to pay" Naraku said.

Kagome smiled at her brother."Yeah he will" she said.

After a rather eventful lunch, Naraku drove Kagome to her flower shop she waited in the car, had him go in an pick up some things. Course he growled going in meant he'd have to see his ex.

"What do you want?" Sango asked him.

"I'm here to pick up some things for Kagome." He said as he walked over to her.

"Just stay there I'll get it." Sango told him. Sango came back out with a bag and handed it to him. Naraku looked at her, she seemed to be upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing." She said to him.

"Okay." He said to her.

"Miroku and I broke up." She said. Naraku looked at her.

"Why did you break up?" he asked her.

"He said I was too hung up on my ex." She said.

"Hmm I'm sorry" Naraku said "But if it's meant to be it will happen"

"I don't want to get back with Miroku." She said shocking him.

"Whom do you want to get back with?" he asked her.

"I want to be with you, I know I called you all types of names but those few hours we were together gave me a glimpse into your heart." Sango said to him.

Naraku didn't say anything. "Or are you seeing someone?"' she asked.

"Not really." He told her. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?" he asked her. "That sounds nice, but what about Kagome?" Sango asked him.

"She'll be busy, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be calling her." He said.

"I'll come by your place at six." He said and left.

"I'll be waiting" She said smiling.

* * *

"What took you so long, you and Sango argue again?" she asked him.

"No, just a talk." He said as he started the call and drove back home.

It was night now and Kagome was fixing dinner, Naraku came down.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"I have a date.' He said.

"Oh you and Ayame?" she asked him.

"Sure he said.

The Phone rang before Kagome could question him anymore. "Hello." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru hi!" she said. Naraku quickly left the house.

Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru said

"Hey how's everything?" she asked as she walked into the other room and sat on the sofa.

"Good, I'll be glad when I get back." He told her.

"Me too, I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too." He told her. "Anything I should know about he asked her.

"No, I'm not pregnant yet." She said to him. .

"Well we'll have to change that when I get back." He told her.

"Yes we will" She said in a husky voice.

"Where's your dear old brother?" he asked.

"He went out had a date." she told him.

"Driving him crazy yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he loves it." she said with a smile.

"Listen I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow." he told her

"Okay. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said and hung up.

* * *

Naraku took Sango to a restaurant he thought shed enjoy, it was Italian,

When they walked in he and Sango were seated right away to a center table, the best one in the house.

"You look beautiful." he said to her.

"Thank you." Sango said to him. The two were talking and laughing, when the mood was ruined by a certain silver haired male and his date.

"What a re you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him.

Naraku growled "Inuyasha , Kikyou here to ruin my evening?" he asked.

"The pleasure is always mine." Inuyasha said


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemon In this chapter**

* * *

Naraku looked at Sango and then at Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Sango what are you doing here with him?" Inuyasha asked her.

"It would seem I'm on a date." Was her reply.

"What?!, You're dating Miroku." He said in disbelief.

"No Inuyasha I was dating Miroku he decided to cheat on me, I am tired of dealing with a boy I want a man. she said now looking at Naraku.

"Now that you have your answer, leave." Naraku told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Come on Inuyasha." Kikyo said not want to be near, Naraku.

"Sorry about that." Naraku said to Sango

"It's ok." Sango told him.

Naraku and Sango ordered, and talked, they found out that actually had a lot in common. When dinner was done, Sango and Naraku got back in his car, "Where to?" Naraku asked her.

"Your place." She said smiling.

"Kagome should be sleep by now." Naraku told her.

He drove back to his place and walked inside with Kagome. The lights were out. Kagome was already in her room.

Naraku led Sango up to his bedroom, quietly, Kagome was a demon, after all and would hear the slightest noise. Once in Naraku's bedroom, Naraku turned the light on.

Sango looked around the room, It was elegant, the room was.

"You like?" Naraku asked her

"Yes." Sango said to him as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Naraku took his jacket off and placed it on the chair in the corner. He then walked over to Sango.

Sango turned to him and started to kiss him. , Naraku's hand went to her leg, feeling her soft skin.

Naraku took her dress off. He trailed one finger down her shoulder. , He gripped her hips, and pulled her close, kissing her. , He gently bit the flesh of her neck. Sango unzipped his pants as they continued to kiss. They both stood up, Naraku's pants fell to the floor as did Sango's dress..

Underneath the dress she wore a silk teddy that was cut low, at her breasts, it skimmed down her torso, where it hugged er hips, and came to the end where the garters were that held her sheer stocking in place.

"Amazing." Naraku said

Sango kissed him again as she removed his shirt, she moved her mouth away from his, earning her a growl, but it was quickly turned into a purr, as she kissed his bare chest.

"I think about you all the time." Sango said now looking at him, when I'm with Miroku I pretend that it's you." She told him.

"This was meant to happen." She told him, before crushing her lips to his.

Naraku kissed her with need. She arched her back, lifting her arms to go around his neck.

Naraku's hands ran over her body, he ran his tongue along her neck, and the curve of her shoulder, while his hand moved down her stomach.

Sango's breath caught, she released a moan while his fingers slid between her thighs. She pressed her butt, against him, rocking her hips as a wave of pleasure rose up inside of her. They fell onto the bed, their bodies tangled together.

"Naraku, I need you." She moaned.

Naraku lost himself, he became rougher, than he meant, he tried to get her completely naked. Sango squirmed with anticipation underneath him.

"He used his fang to remove her teddy, he pulled and tugged at the snaps. Sango couldn't help but laugh at him. He cursed and growled.

"Naraku." She called as he cupped her breasts. His strong hands touched her body all over; his fangs nipped and bit her skin.

She loved the feel of his fangs. She wanted more of him.

Naraku lifted her legs onto his shoulders and drove into her. Her body arched and opened as she moaned with every thrust. They moved together in perfect unison, the intensity building and driving them closer and closer to the brink.

Naraku finally pushed himself into her one last time, and Sango's body exploded with pleasure.

She cried out from the bliss of her climax. Seconds later, Naraku his face in her hair and let go as well.

As they lay in each other's arm, she looked at him. Naraku kissed her, on her lips before falling asleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning, and went down to get some breakfast. "Morning Kagome." The cook said to her. 

"Morning, grace." She said

"Where's my brother?" Kagome asked

"Still sleeping." She said as she handed her a glass of orange juice.

Kagome took a sip of her juice, while Grace finished making breakfast.

* * *

Naraku woke up and looked over at the sleeping Sango, he brushed her hair out of her face. 

Sango opened her eyes and looked into Naraku's. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said before kissing her.

"Are you hungry?" Naraku asked her.

"A little." She said sitting up in the bed.

"Stay here, Kagome might be down there, and I'm sure you don't want her to know about us." He said as he got out the bed, Sango licked her lips as she looked at his toned butt, as he grabbed his boxers. Naraku smirked, he felt her looking at him.

He grabbed his shirt and went down to the kitchen, where he saw Kagome stuffing her face.

"Make sure you swallow." Naraku told her.

Kagome swallowed her food and looked at him. "Morning, you're late." She said to him.

"I came in late nosey." He said as he had Grace fixed two plates.

Kagome looked at the plates, "She still here?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes now mind your business." He told her.

"Did you talk to Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, he'll be home soon." She told him.

Naraku nodded his head, and went back up the stairs to Sango, Naraku closed the door and bought the tray of food over to Sango and sat down on the bed.

"This looks good." Sango told him.

"It better be. I pay her a lot of money." He said.

"Kagome is downstairs so you'll have to stay up here a while longer." Naraku told her.

"That's fine, I'm sure we can find something, to keep ourselves occupied." She said.

* * *

Kagome went back upstairs and showered, she then went back down the stairs and sat out by the pool.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his hotel room, he would be glad when this trip was over. All he wanted to do was go home and be in the arms of his Kagome. He never thought he would miss seeing her face so much. 

There was a knock at his door, he stood up and went to answer it. "Mr. Tashio, your ride is here." The man said to him.

"Why didn't you call up?" he asked the man.

"My apologies' sir, i was asked to personally come and get you." He said.

Sesshoumaru Picked up his suit jacket and laptop and followed the man out.

Sesshoumaru walked out to the waiting car and headed for the next meeting.

* * *

Sango put her clothes back on, Naraku walked her down the stairs and to the front door, he was taking her home. Kagome came in from the back, all she saw was black hair, as Naraku closed the door behind him. 

"Well, that wasn't Ayame." She said as she went back up the stairs to change into her swimsuit.

She put on a Turquoise Halter top, with ties behind the neck, and a hook in the back, and the bottom had side strings. , She walked back down the stairs and back out to the pool, Kagome's stomach was still flat. She jumped in the pool and swam for a while.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went back to the hotel after the four-hour meeting, He took a shower, he then called down to the front desk. 

When Sesshoumaru was done with his talk he hung up the phone and changed his clothes, he was now wearing a black shirt and khaki pants. He grabbed his bag and walked out the room. "I like to pay my bill." Sesshoumaru told the man at the front desk.

"You're checking out sir?" The man asked.

"Yes I'm going home." He told him.

The man pulled up the bill and printed it out. Sesshoumaru handed him, his card and Waited for his receipt, the man handed Sesshoumaru his receipt and credit card.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru told him.

The door man got a cab for Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru got in the cab and was taken to the airport.

* * *

Rin and Kohaku were laying in his bed with the sheets over their naked bodies. "That was great." Rin said to him. 

"Rin I wish you could stay here." Kohaku said to her.

"There is a way." She told him.

"What way is that?" Kohaku asked holding her hand.

"Become my mate." She said.

* * *

Naraku was still out, Kagome heard the bell ring she walked to the front door and opened it. "You just like showing me your body." Sesshoumaru said. 

Kagome smiled and jumped in his arms. "Sesshoumaru!, I missed you." She said kissing him all over his face.

Kagome stopped kissing him and looked into his golden eyes. "Why didn't you call?" she asked him.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said as she got down.

"Come in." She said.

Sesshoumaru followed her into Naraku's home, she led him up to her bedroom, and locked the door, they needed to be reacquainted.


	11. Surprise, surprise

Kagome removed Sesshoumaru's clothes. She was now straddling him. "Missed me that much did you?"

"You have no idea Naraku had some woman here last night, he took her home not to long ago before you came." She told him.

Sesshoumaru grunted as Kagome bent down and bit him on his neck Sesshoumaru moved his hand up and down her bare back.

* * *

"Come over tonight." Sango said to Naraku as he walked inside her apartment.

"I'll try." He said to her

Sango kissed him on his lips. Naraku pulled her to him nipping and biting her neck

"Naraku you better go." Sango said to him. Naraku looked at her. "We'll continue this tonight." He told her and left.

Sango smiled.

She enjoyed being with Naraku now all she had to do was end it with Miroku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly slid inside of Kagome. She moaned as he entered her. Her blue eyes connected with his. "I love you so much." She said as Sesshoumaru moved inside of her, kissing her neck earning a purr from her.

"You sound more like a Neko than a spider." He teased.

"Shut up!, This isn't the time for you to be making jokes." She hissed.

Sesshoumaru laughed as he moved his hands down to her waist.

* * *

Naraku came back home the housekeeper had left for the day. Naraku walked upstairs. "I hope she's dressed." Naraku said as he walked up to the door. Finding it unlocked he walked in.

"What the hell!" Naraku yelled

Sesshoumaru growled as he heard Naraku's voice wasn't much else he could do in this position.

"I'm blind, Kami, I''m blind!" Naraku yelled and ran out the room. Kagome was in shock her big brother had just walked in on her and her lover.

"Oh my kami, oh kami!" She screamed.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "This isn't the time to laugh!" she yelled at him.

"Why not?" he asked as he rolled off of her.

"My brother just ran out here screaming that's why!" she yelled.

"Well he knew we were a couple anyway." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome got out of the bed and grabbed her robe and ran out the room to find Naraku.

* * *

Naraku in the meantime was busy washing his face, trying to get the image out of his head.

Kagome ran down the long hallway to Naraku's bedroom. She saw the door ajar and slowly walked in the room.

She decided to sit on his bed and wait for him to come out the bathroom.

Naraku wiped his face with the towel and turned the water off, he opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Kagome." He said.

"Nara-kun, I'm sorry you saw that." She said to him.

"Believe me. I'm sorry I saw it too." He said and sat down on the bed.

"You're not mad, are you?" Kagome asked.

"No, but I'll be having nightmare of Sesshoumaru naked now." He said and shivered a little.

Kagome laughed.

"I'm guessing you're going home now?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me who that woman was I saw you leave with earlier?" Kagome asked him.

"No." He said.

"Well I'm going back to my room." She told him.

"Lock the door." He growled.

"I will believe me." She told him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you for not trying to kill him." She told him before leaving his room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was now sitting up in the bed reading a book since he had nothing else to do at the moment. Kagome came back in the room locking the door behind her.

"How did it go?" Sesshoumaru asked putting the book down.

"Well let's just say Naraku won't be sleeping anytime soon." She told him as she got back in bed.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Well he ruined the moment so how about you get your things and we go home." He said to her.

"Let me fix him something to eat first." She said as she got back out the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

Sesshoumaru got out the bed and put his pants on and left the bedroom and went down to the kitchen.

Naraku sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when Sesshoumaru walked in the room and sat down at the table across from him.

"Hello old friend." Sesshoumaru said grinning at him.

Naraku glared at him before drinking the rest of his coffee.

"Why are you still here?" Naraku asked him.

"Kagome is taking a shower." He said

"So Kagome told me you had a woman here last night." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"If I don't talk about my sex life with my sister what the hell makes you think I will talk about it with you?" Naraku asked him.

"Well we're friends. I'm not going to tell her." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I'm not telling you." Naraku hissed and stood grabbing his empty cup

"You're no fun." Sesshoumaru said.

"Go shower!" Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked out the kitchen and went back upstairs to see Kagome dressed and getting ready to go downstairs. "Where were you?" she asked him.

"I was just looking around. I was thinking since we're going to have a baby why not start turning your room into a nursery now." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"That would mean I would have to be in your bedroom all the time can you really handle that?" she asked.

"Of course I can. You come in there anyway so why not make it permeant." He told her.

"Okay, we can start moving my clothes and things in your room when we go home." She said.

Sesshoumaru went into the bathroom to take a quick shower

* * *

Kagome came down and walked into the kitchen to see Naraku looking out the window. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing just thinking about the women in my life." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah I was thinking about the two important men in my life as well." She told him.

"Do you really think of me as more of a daughter than a sister?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to him.

Naraku nodded his head.

Sesshoumaru came down freshly cleaned wearing a white shirt and black pants.

The phone rang. Naraku picked it up. "Hello." He said.

"Hello Son." The man said on the other end.

"Dad?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Naraku it's been so long since I 've heard from you." His father said.

"You son of a bitch what the hell do you want?!" He hissed.

"I thought it was time that I came back to see my family. I'm looking forward to seeing Kagome." He said

"I'll kill you before I let you any near her."He growled.

Kagome watched as Naraku's aura grew dark. The more he talked to their father, Kagome walked over to Naraku. Laid her head on his shoulder. Naraku seemed to calm down some.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" he asked.

"Some Father you're, you left us. We needed you the most!" Naraku told him. "Don't call here again and don't come near us." Naraku said and hung up.

Naraku slammed the phone down breaking it. "Naraku." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry Kagome. He just grates my nerves." He said.

"We don't have to go. We can stay." She said.

"No, you go home. I'll be fine." Naraku told her. "Sesshoumaru you know what he looks like don't let him near her." Naraku told him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and him and Kagome walked out of the house, getting into Sesshoumaru's car.

Once inside, they drove off to their apartment. They got inside and Kagome sat down on the couch, sighing. "I'm so glad to be home." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. Kagome leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you really think Naraku will be alright?" Kagome asked him

"Naraku will be fine." Sesshoumaru assured her.

"I know, it's just I haven't seen him this mad since he saw me kiss Inuyasha when I was 12." She told him.

"12, you're fast." Sesshoumaru teased.

"Shut up!" she said hitting him with the pillow.

"I felt dizzy the other day." Kagome told him

"Why did you feel dizzy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said. She stood up and got the ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons.

She then walked back over to the couch and sat back down, handing Sesshoumaru a spoon. She then opened the ice-cream and started eating it. Sesshoumaru ate some as well. They sat back and watched a movie.

Kagome took the carton away from Sesshoumaru. "Have you called Rin, or your dad since you've been back?" she asked him.

"I talked to my dad on the plane, no one has heard from Rin, I have a feeling where she might be though." He said.

":Sess, Rin is 18,she and Kohaku are good for each other, why can't you accept that she's a big girl." She told him.

"Because, she is my little sister, I always protect her." Sesshoumaru said. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. He walked back into the living room and sat back down.

"You need to talk to her." Kagome said, tossing Sesshoumaru the phone. He sighed. "There isn't anything I can do to make you change your mind about those two, is there?"

"Nope." He said.

"You're so much like Naraku." She told him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Look woman I am nothing like Naraku." He growled. Kagome laughed at him.

"I beg to differ, you and Naraku both slept with Sango, only thing that's keeping you here is I promised you could have me even after I have your kid.' She said.

Sesshoumaru knew this was going to cost him but he had to. "You know your ass has gotten bigger." He said

Kagome growled and smacked Sesshoumaru on the forehead with her spoon. She then put the ice-cream away and went into her room to go to sleep, slamming the door behind her. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I can always make her angry." Sesshoumaru said, watching tv. He then decided it was time for bed as well and he went to his room, changed, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Jerk, stupid dog!: she screamed knowing he heard her, she sat up in her bed fuming, her temper was no better than Naraku's. She got out the bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"My ass is not big!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing now.

Kagome walked out of her bedroom with bathing things.

"See if I come in your room!" she yelled and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru winced from the pain in his ears. He then stood up and walked into his room, getting some clothes to change into after his shower. Kagome stepped into the shower and said, "See if I make dinner tonight." Kagome washed her hair and got out of the shower. She then blow-dried her hair and got dressed in a black mini-skirt, not too short, not too long, and a white shirt.

She then walked out of the bathroom and walked into her room to get her shoes.

Sesshoumaru walked out his room and pass, her door, he opened her bedroom door and looked in. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Out!" she told him.

"What, come on Kagome I came back early just to be with you, you can't go out besides Naraku wouldn't approve of what you're wearing." He said.

"Do I look to you like I'm afraid of Naraku?" she asked him.

"I 'm sorry it was a joke." He said.

"Well, apparently it wasn't funny." Kagome said, walking past him and out the door.

Kagome rushed out of the building and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, sir. You remind me of someone I know." Kagome said, looking at the man's face closely. "You look a lot like your mother." He said, looking at her.

"Excuse me? How do you know my mother?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, it's me, your father." Mikan said. Kagome backed away from him.

"You left. I never even knew you." Kagome said, hailing down a cab. Right as the cab left, Sesshoumaru came out of the building to see Kagome's father. "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I came to see my daughter." Mikan said.

"Well, you won't be so much as laying a finger on her." Sesshoumaru said.

"My, my you sound just like my idiot son." He said

"Leave and don't think I won't be telling Naraku you came here." He growled.

"Yes you two were always close, seems he did better than you, he owns his own company while you work for your father." Mikan told him.

"Keep away from Kagome, before you end up in the hospital." Sesshoumaru warned him. "Is that a threat?" Mikan hissed.

"No a promise." Sesshoumaru growled.

Mikan smirked at Sesshoumaru and walked down the street. _'At least I know where she lives now_.' Mikan said, walking down the sidewalk to find a bookstore.

Sesshoumaru walked back up to the apartment and called Naraku. "Hello?" Naraku said. "Naraku, it's Sess, your father was here and he talked to Kagome. Me and Kagome got into an argument and she left, running into your father. By the time I got out there, Kagome had left and he was still there."

"I'll kill him." Naraku said, his fist clenched

"Dare I ask what you said to make her mad?" Naraku asked.

"No, I don't think you want to know that." Sesshomaru said to him

. "Seeing as she is mad and didn't come here means you said something about her body." Naraku said to him.

"It was a joke, last time I said that to her we were naked." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku growled. "I told you I don't want to hear about you and her i the bed. I got a front row view not to long ago."Naraku reminded him.

"Yeah, so did you call your mom and tell her about Mikan?" Sesshoumaru asked him changing the subject.

"She's away some trip she takes every year with her friends." He said.

"Look just make sure Kaggy get's back home." Naraku said and hung up.

* * *

Kagome got out of her cab and walked into the flower shop. "Hey Sango." Kagome said. "Hey Kags. What's up?" Sango asked.

"My father came back." Kagome said, getting to work.

"That's not good." Sango said.

"Tell me about it." Kagome replied. She helped customers and was on her way to hail down a cab when Sesshoumaru drove up and said, "Get in."

"I don't think so. I'm still angry with you." Kagome said

"Kagome, Naraku said to make sure you got home, and that your father doesn't see you anymore, so get in." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sighed and got into the car.

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to their apartment, Kagome walked in and went straight to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru threw his keys on the coffee table. "Kagome about what I said earlier, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." He said to her.

"Yeah ok." She said as she opened the refrigerator door.

"That's it, no yelling telling me what a jerk I am?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Not at the moment, I guess seeing my real dad through me off, I mean he looks so much like Naraku." She said.

Yeah, I know. But he left you guys, remember?" Sesshoumaru said. "Yeah, I know. But it's just... weird." Kagome said, pulling out some food for dinner. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and helped her make dinner. When it was ready, they served themselves and sat down at the table to eat. "Sess, I think I should go see the doctor." Kagome said.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"In case I might be pregnant." Kagome said.

: "Why can't you just let me smell your stomach?" he asked her.

"Because you want to do everything the human way." She told him.

"It's too late to call for an appointment." He said.

"No, it's not you have connections and so do I." She reminded him.

"Correction, I have connections and so does Naraku, you have none." He said and flicked her on her nose.

Kagome wiggled her nose after Sess flicked it. "Alright, we'll make an appointment." Sesshoumaru said, eating more of his food.

"Thanks, Sess." Kagome said, finishing her food. She then waited for Sesshoumaru to finish and he helped her with the dishes. They then went and sat on the couch, watching a scary movie. Kagome kept jumping and she clutched onto Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed, he then got undressed and laid down in just his boxers. He then picked up his phone and called his own doctor, after making the appointment he laid down next to Kagome and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naraku got up and went downstairs grabbing his cup of coffee he walked into the living room, and sat down when the doorbell rang. He growled as he walked over to the door and opened it to see his father.

"What the hell do you want!?" Naraku asked.

"I saw Kagome yesterday." Mikan said, walking into the house. Naraku growled as he closed the door.

"You need to leave, now." Naraku said.

"Why? I just got here, nice place you have." Mikan said, sitting down on the couch.

"Get out of my house." Naraku growled, setting down his coffee.

"Is that any way to talk to you father?" Mikan asked him.

"Father. You were the one who left when Kagome was just being born!"

"It was for the better, I must say your mother raised her well. " He said to Naraku. "We raised her. I had to be a brother and a father." Naraku hissed.

"And what a job you did, why is she living with that Tashio?!" Mikan yelled at him.

Naraku smirked. "If you must know, they are a couple trying to have a baby." Naraku told him, knowing that would make his father angry.

"What!?" Mikan yelled, standing up.

"You heard me, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are trying to have a baby." Naraku said, smirking. Mikan was furious. He walked out of the house, slamming the door, and got into this car, driving to Kagome's. He got out of his car and walked up to the counter. "Yes, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm looking for Kagome Taro and Sesshoumaru Taisho's apartment, please." Mikan said. "Room 481." The lady said.

"Thanks." Mikan replied and walked to the elevator. He got up to the floor and walked to the room number. He tried the doorknob to see it unlocked. He opened the door and walked in to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru on the couch, watching tv. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Mikan said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Saving my daughter from filth like you."Mikan growled.

"Filth?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yes, Naraku told me you're trying to have a pup with my daughter!" he yelled. Kagome was going to kill Naraku. "So what if I am, she's grown, and you have no say seeing as you were nowhere around, Naraku gave his approval." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kagome stood up. "I would like you to leave. You're too late, I'm having a doctor's appointment to see if I'm pregnant." Kagome said, glaring at her so called 'father.' Mikan growled.

"Like hell you are going to get pregnant!"

"Why, so you don't have to abandon me again?!" Kagome yelled.

"I had to, Kagome." Mikan said, walking toward her.

"Whatever! Stay away from me!" Kagome yelled, walking into her room and slamming the door, locking it.

"This isn't over." Mikan said to Sesshoumaru and left.

Sesshoumaru picked up his cell phone and called Naraku. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" Naraku said to him.

"Why did you tell your father about Kagome and me?"

Naraku sighed, "Because he was getting on my nerves so I knew that piss him off, had no idea the old fool would come and see you." Naraku explained.

"Well I'm taking Kagome to the doctor." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Have fun." Naraku said as he answered the door.

"Naraku I missed you." The woman said. Sesshoumaru heard the female voice. He knew who it was. Naraku was sleeping with Sango.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, his jaw hanging open. Kagome walked out of her room, knowing that her father was gone, to see Sesshoumaru holding the phone and his mouth hanging open.

"Sess, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku is seeing Sango. I heard her on the other line before I hung up." Sesshoumaru said, hanging up the phone.

"But she is still seeing Miroku!" Kagome said. "I guess she is done with him. But it seems like he doesn't know yet." Sess said.

"See that!, I thought I saw her when I woke up this morning." She said as she grabbed her bag. and the two left the apartment and went to the doctor's.

Kagome signed her name and waited for the nurse to call her name. "Are we ready for this, I mean you can be a jerk at times."She said to him.

"So can you." He said.

"I know, but this is a child we are talking about, not each other." Kagome said. The nurse came out and said, "Kagome Taro." Kagome sighed and she and Sesshoumaru got up and followed the nurse. They got into the room and waited for the doctor. "Relax. We'll be fine." Sesshoumaru said, holding her hand. The doctor walked into the room. "Good morning, Kagome, Mr. Taisho." "Good morning, doctor." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said.

"Now, Mr. Tashio called earlier and told us what you need so if you will take this." He said handing her the cup.

"There is a nurse waiting for you." He told her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and walked out and followed the nurse to the other room.

"How long will it be, before you have the results?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Half and hour, you two can go and have breakfast while it's being done." He told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and waited for Kagome to come back in the room.

Kagome came back in the room and sat down beside Sesshoumaru. "Kagome the test will take about half an hour maybe more, so I was telling Sesshoumaru that you two can go and get something to eat and then come back by then the results will be in." The doctor told her.

"That long?, okay we'll be back." She said taking Sesshoumaru's hand and walking out the office with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove to a restaurant where they ordered breakfast. "So If I am we have to call Naraku." Kagome told him while they waited for their meals.

"Of course." He told her squeezing her hand some.

The waiter came back with their meals and set it before them. "Kagome have you thought of any names?" he asked her.

"Mmm, no we'll have to buy a baby book." She told him.

"I'll have to cut back on my hours at work." Sesshoumaru said. As he cut his food.

"Yeah, you will." She told him as she stole a piece of his bacon.

"Our child better not take after you." Sesshoumaru said to her

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"Your manners that's what." He said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and went back to eating, she was going to make him pay when she started to get cravings.

After breakfast was over, Sesshoumaru paid the bill and the two went back to the doctors' office.

"You're back. The doctor is waiting for you." The receptionist told them. Sesshoumaru and Kagome went back into the room the doctor walked in with a folder.

"I have the results."


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand as they sat down in the doctor's office. "Well congratulations, you're pregnant." The doctor told them.

"Are you serious, how far a long?!" Kagome asked.

"From the looks of the test a week." He told them.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru did. You hear that?" she asked squeezing his hand. Sesshoumaru was a bit in shock he wasn't expecting her to get pregnant so quickly.

The doctor stood up and clapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder before walking out of the room to let the couple celebrate. "Sess, I'm so excited!!! We have to start preparing!!!" Kagome said, bouncing in her seat.

"I know, Kagome. But we have nine months to do this." Sesshoumaru said, gently squeezing her hand.

"Your right, and we did already start buying things, I know let's stop by Naraku's." She said pulling him to his feet.

"You sure he wants to hear this?" Sesshoumaru asked her as they walked out the doctor's office and to the front desk for follow up appointments.

"Yes, my brother will want to know." She said as she made the appointment..

"Oo wait till your parents and my mom find out want this be fun?" she asked as they walked out the office.

"Why are you so overly happy?" he asked her.

"Because, this is my first baby." Kagome said, her face glowing. "I know. I guess that's a good reason." Sesshoumaru said, leading her out to the car. Kagome hopped into the car and waited for Sesshoumaru to get in and drive. "Come on, Sess! I want to see Naraku." Kagome said, bouncing in her seat. Sesshoumaru got in and drove off to Naraku's home.

"Why can't you and Naraku be like me and Inuyasha?" he asked her as he drove. "Because unlike you two, we care about each other and I know how to use my puppy eyes on him." She said.

"Yeah if you had Inuyasha for a brother, you'd fight him all the time to." He told her. "What about your dad?" he asked her.

"Naraku and you will protect me." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, she had a point there. They parked in Naraku's driveway to see another car then Naraku's. "Maybe he has a date over." Kagome said, getting out of the car. She walked up to the door and knocked.

Sesshoumaru walked up as Naraku answered the door. "Kagome, now isn't a good time." Naraku said. Kagome didn't listen. She just walked in anyway. She then stopped dead in the doorway as she saw her father rise from the couch and walk toward her.

"Naraku, what is he doing in your house!" Sesshoumaru asked.

"As I said now wasn't a good time, and stop yelling." Naraku said

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked Mikan.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Mikan asked her.

" You maybe my birth father but Naraku is the man who raised me therefore he's my dad!" she yelled at him.

Mikan raised a hand to slap her, when Naraku grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you father." Naraku said, his voice going cold and dark.

Kagome stepped back and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I might as well tell him since he is here." Kagome said.

"Tell me what, Kagome?" Mikan said, taking his hand back.

"Well, it was only meant for Naraku, but... I'm pregnant. And with Sesshoumaru's child."

"What!" Mikan yelled.

"You heard me. Your fist grandchild well really Naraku's will be with Sesshoumaru." She said. Mikan was seething. "How dare you, you damn dog, I'll kill you!" Mikan yelled. Naraku sighed. "Father, Kagome is grown and though at first I didn't approve of Sesshoumaru I do now, so you will not kill him." Naraku told him.

Mikan growled at his eldest. "How can you let this go on he's a dog demon, he's not our kind." Mikan yelled at him.

Kagome stepped up and slapped her father, shock flashing across his face. "He is the father of my child, and I love him. So you will back off before I do something drastic." Kagome growled.

Mikan looked at her and said, "You ungrateful child." Before anyone could react, Mikan slapped her so hard, she staggered back, making Sesshoumaru catch her. "Owww..." Kagome said, rubbing her red cheek.

Naraku reacted before Sesshoumaru could. He punched his own father in the stomach making him fall to the floor. "I told you not to touch her!" he growled.

"You're a fool Naraku, you're not the son I thought you would be, you sleep with women that are beneath you, human women, least Kagome has enough sense to date a demon." He hissed.

"Get out of my house before I kill you." Naraku growled out. Mikan staggered as he stood up.

"Here I was going to introduce you, to your other brother and sister." He said before walking out the house.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered. She turned abruptly and grabbed Mikan's shoulder, turning him to face her. "What are you talking about? 'Other brother and sister?' "

Mikan smirked and said, "You have another brother and sister. But I guess you won't get to meet them, pity, they were so excited, too." Mikan chuckled and walked out of the house. Tears came to Kagome's eyes and they slid down her cheeks.

Naraku sighed. And walked out the house. "Damn Kagome and her tears.

"Wait!" Naraku called after his dad.

Mikan stopped but didn't turn around. "What is is want to hit me again?" he asked him. "No, look you had no right to hit her and she had no right to hit you, but Kagome is crying now and I can't stand to see her cry, so what do I have to do to get you to let us meet our siblings?" Naraku asked him.

"You have to have dinner but Sesshoumaru isn't invited, I'm sure you can convince him not to come." Mikan told him.

"You know Kagome won't allow that." Naraku said. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had walked out of the house and Sesshoumaru said, "No, it's fine. I'll stay at the apartment. But Kagome will call me when she is ready to come home, and I will pick her up." Sesshoumaru said.

"Deal." Mikan said. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and said,

"I want you to come, Sess."

"I know, Kagome, but it will be ok. I'll have Ice cream waiting when you get home, how does that sound?" Sesshoumaru asked, smiling down at her.

"That sounds nice. Alright, where and what time? Naraku will pick me up." Kagome said, looking at her father.

"Tomorrow, noon, The imperial." Mikan said to them.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11:30." Naraku said looking at her.

"Perfect I'll see you tomorrow." Mikan said and got in his car and drove away.

"Well never dull around here." Naraku said as he walked back inside.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked back in closing the door behind him. "Why did he have to show up now when mom is on a vacation." Naraku said as he sat down on the sofa.

"How was I supposed to know he was here?" Kagome asked, sitting on the sofa as well, Sesshoumaru sitting beside her. "So, you love me, huh?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blushed and mumbled, "So what if I do?" Sesshoumaru grasped her chin and had her turned toward him, saying, "Good. Because I love you, too." He then pecked her on her lips. Kagome blushed a deeper red and cleared her throat as she turned to her brother, stammering, "S-so the baby is a week along."

"That's great, and congratulations, by the way. Kagome, let me see your cheek." He said. Kagome turned it toward him and he sighed in relief. "Good, you won't have a bruise." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright when I'm gone?" "I'm positive, Kagome. Don't worry." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku smirked if he had to suffer Sesshoumaru was going to as well. He turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Sesshoumaru asked him. He never liked when Naraku smiled that meant trouble.

"Well I was thinking while we're out tomorrow, that would be a good time for you to tell your dad and mom." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Would it now?" Sesshoumaru said more than asked.

"Yes, I think it'll be great." Naraku told him.

"Oh, Naraku, that's a great idea!!!" Kagome said, clasping her hands together. She then looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "You should do that tomorrow, Sess. That way you won't be so bored."

"Kagome, I really think we should tell them together." Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't worry. It's alright. You go ahead. Besides, I don't think your parents like me that much, anyway." Kagome said, still smiling.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Alright, I'll go tomorrow." Kagome hugged him and said, "Thanks, Sess. For everything."

"You're welcome, Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grabbed his key's Kagome and Naraku had just left the apartment, now he was leaving to go too, his parent's home. He got in his car and drove as slow as he could to their home. "Well they know I'm sleeping with her so this shouldn't be to hard long as they don't bring up marriage." He said as he finally made it to the house. He parked his car and walked to the door and rang the bell. The door was open by one of the many maids.

"Mr. Tashio, come in." She said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Sesshoumaru walked into the living room to see his parents pacing.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Rin ran away with Kohaku." His dad told him.

"WHAT!!!!!!??????" Sesshoumaru yelled, dropping his keys. "Well, I might as well tell you then, Kagome is pregnant with my child." Sesshoumaru said after he re-collected himself.

"That's wonderful! So, when are you going to get married?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked. "Mother, so far, there isn't going to be a wedding." Sesshoumaru said, sighing, he was worried she would bring up this subject. His father said, "Honey, don't bother him just yet about the wedding. But congratulations, Sess."

"Thank you, father. And I'm sorry that Kagome couldn't make it. She had another engagement to attend to." Sesshoumaru said, sitting down.

"Oh? Such as?" His mother inquired.

"Going to lunch with her idiot father and her brother to meet two of her new siblings." Sesshoumaru said.

"Her father!? I thought he was dead." His father said.

"We did too." Sesshoumaru said.

"Siblings I was only aware of Naraku and Kagome." His dad said.

" Yeah they just found out, I'm guessing Mikan remarried." Sesshoumaru said.

"How is Kagome's mom taking all this?" his mom asked him.

"She's away. I have no idea when she's expected back but when she does Naraku will be in pain." He said laughing.

"Sess, that's not nice Naraku has been your longest and closes friend." His mom scolded him.

"I know, mother, I know. It's just funny." Sesshoumaru said. His mother smacked him on the head.

"Ow, mom! What was that for!?" Sesshoumaru said.

"For being inconsiderate to your friends." She said.

"I'm fine, mother! I have to go. I'm waiting for Kagome to call." Sesshoumaru said, standing up. "All right. Bye son." Sesshoumaru's father said.

"Bye father, mother." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome sat down and waited for their dad to show up. They finally showed up. Naraku watched as four people walked over to their table.

"Sorry we're late." Mikan said as they sat down Kagome looked at her brother and sister as did Naraku. The male looked to be 19 and the girl 16. They had long dark wavy hair, brown eyes.

"Kagome Naraku I like you to meet Kira and Kain." Their dad said.

"And who is she?"Naraku asked.

"This is my wife Kaguya." He said

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kaguya said, extending her hand. The siblings took turns shaking hands with their father's wife and kids. Kagome then said, "So dad, how does it feel to be with a new woman instead of mom?" Naraku grabbed her arm and said,

"I'm very sorry, that's just her being rude. She does this all the time."

"That's great I do hope we can get to know each other I always wanted to meet you, and you as well Naraku." She said. Naraku nodded his head.

Kain looked at Naraku. "Father told me that you own your own company maybe when you aren't busy you could show me around. I'm taking classes on business." Kain told him.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Naraku said. Kaguya looked at Kagome, who was staring out the window, and said,

"Your father tells me you're pregnant."

"Wonderful. What else did he tell you?" Kagome asked, looking over at Kaguya.

"That the baby belongs to a dog demon."

"Yes, that's true. And I'm proud of it." Kagome said.

"Let's order." Naraku said.

"What type of demon are you?" Kagome asked Kaguya.

"I'm actually a Miko, a dark one."She told her. Naraku closed his eyes.

"Great just great." Naraku said.

"You have some nerve!" Kagome hissed you talk about me being with a dog demon and here you're with a miko a dark one !" she yelled. Kagome calm down this isn't good for you or the baby." Naraku said to her. Kagome opened the menu growling all the time.

"You know Kain maybe after lunch. You can come back to my house, you as well Kira." Naraku said as Kagome continued to growl, knowing later now that she was pregnant he and Sesshoumaru would be facing her wrath.

Kagome mumbled, "Stupid father... getting remarried and a new family." The waitress walked over to the table and said, "Are you ready to order?" Kagome nodded her head and said, "I'll get the double cheeseburger, fries, and a soda." Naraku ordered the same while Kira, Kain, Kaguya, and Mikan ordered salads.

"So Naraku how is Mia?" their father asked.

Naraku growled. "Mother is fine as I told you dad she's away." He said.

"Really than why is she walking in here with your grandmother." Mikan said in fear. Naraku and Kagome turned their heads to indeed see their mother and grandmother. "Crap. Naraku said.

Mia turned around to see her daughter and son with their father, his new wife, and their kids. She stormed over, much to her mother's protest, and hissed, "What are you doing here, Mikan? And why are you harassing my children!?"

"Mia, I'm not harassing them, they came of their own accord. And Kagome is pregnant, did you know that?" Mikan asked. He then hissed in pain as Kagome kicked him under the table, but she looked as though she was calmly eating her fries.

"Kagome, that's wonderful. Mikan, leave." Mia hissed, looking from her daughter to Mikan. Kagome sighed. She then said, "I have to get going anyway. Me and Sess have a lot to do today. Naraku, I'll be over later to spend time with you, Kain, and Kira. Bye Kain, Kira. Love you." Kagome said. She didn't blame them, only her idiot father.

Naraku was left to face his mother's wrath. "You why didn't you tell me he was here?!" she yelled smacking Naraku atop his head.

"Ow, I thought you were away." He said

" Oh and where I am they don't have phones or computers!?" she yelled at him. Naraku felt so small. "I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you." He said.

"Naraku if you weren't grown." Mia said.

"What are you getting mad at me for he's the one that invited us." Naraku said pointing at his dad

Mia glared at Mikan. "Stay away from my children." Mia said.

"Hello. They are my children too, Mia." Mikan said.

"I'm gonna go. Kain, Kira, do you want to come with me?" Naraku asked, looking at the two. They both nodded their heads and got up, following Naraku out to his car, to hear Kagome on the phone with Sess. "Yeah, I'm ready to come home. See you soon. Love you, too. Bye." She then hung up her phone and walked into the coffee shop on the corner.

Sesshoumaru arrived ten minutes later and picked Kagome up. "So how did it go?"Sesshoumaru asked her.

" The sibling's Kira and Kain are sweet, Kain looks like Naraku as expected, get this my dad remarried, and a dark miko at that!" she said "And then my mom showed up." She told him.

"Really and you left Naraku in there all alone?" Sesshoumaru said with amusement?"

"Yeah, my mom won't hurt him too bad." She said

Sesshoumaru drove back to their apartment. "I cleared your room out and put everything in mine." He told her.

"Wow you kept busy while I was gone." She said.

"Yeah, I went and saw my parents, they're happy now they 're asking when we'll get married, mostly my mom." He said.

"Wow, so what are you going to do with my old room?" she asked him.

"I was thinking that Naraku and maybe now your younger brother can help me paint and set up the room for the baby." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too." Sess said and kissed her.

* * *

Kain and Kira walked into Naraku's house. "Wow cool place." Both teens said.

"Thanks, I earned it." Naraku told them.

"So are you saying if I work hard I can one day own a house as big as this?" Kain asked him.

"Probably." Naraku said

"How old are you Kira?" Naraku asked her.

"Sixteen." She told him.

"Are you dating?" he asked her.

Kira blushed. "No mom and dad say I'm too young." She told him.

"For once I agree, you're, my mom let Kagome date too soon, and I hated it, just when you do please don't let him have silver hair." Naraku told her.

"Okay." Kira said smiling.

"Can we spend The night?" Kira asked her big brother.

Naraku got ready to protest but when he saw the look Kira was giving him, he caved, Kagome always gave him that look when she wanted her way.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "_Another Kagome, and a pregnant one_. _I can't deal with this."_ he thought to himself just when his life was going easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Naraku got up the next morning and yawned as he looked around his room. " I miss Sango." He said as he got out the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower for work. After showering he put his suit on and went downstairs to see Kira and Kain sitting at the table.

"Good morning." Both of them said to him. Naraku nodded his head he wasn't a morning person until he had his first cup of coffee.

Naraku walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. He took a sip and sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Going into work?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, I have to go in for a while today." Naraku said. _'I'll visit Sango_ _at lunch.'_ Naraku thought, sipping at his coffee.

Naraku placed his cup down, looking at what Kira had on. "Please tell me you don't plan on leaving this house in that?" he asked as he looked at the short, short skirt and tight top.

"Why what's wrong with it?"she asked him.

"I can see your stuff!" he yelled at her.

"No, you can't!" she yelled at him.

Naraku hated the females in his family, but he hated his dad more for creating two of them. "Change Kira now!" he said.

Kira huffed and said, "Fine! I'll change!" She then went upstairs and after a few minutes, came back down in a less-revealing mini-skirt and a black shirt with sleeves that didn't go past the shoulders. "Better?" She asked.

"Much better." Naraku said, draining his cup of coffee and rinsing the cup in the sink.

Kain laughed at her. "Shut up!" she yelled at him.

"Kain, Kira how about I drop you off at Kagome's?" he asked them.

"You sure she won't mind?" Kain asked.

"Nah., she'll love it." He said as he walked out the kitchen.

The door bell rang. Naraku growled as he went to open the door. He opened it to see his mom.

"Hi, mom." Naraku said as she walked into the house.

"Hi, honey. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just about to go to work and drop Kira and Kain at Kagome's."

"They're here?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen. We have to go. I'll call you later, ok?" Naraku asked.

His mom, looked at him. "Already taking care of them are you?" she said.

"Your not going to hit me again are you?" he asked her.

Mia laughed at him. "Aww, Naraku are you scared of me?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he all but yelled.

"You should be, I'm still mad at you for not telling me Kagome was pregnant." She told him.

"It wasn't for me to tell, old woman" he said

:Mia glared at her son. The next thing he knew, he had a red hand mark on his cheek. "MOM!!! I thought you said you WEREN'T going to hit me anymore." Naraku said, rubbing his cheek.

"That was before you called me old lady." Mia said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hello." Mia said to Kain and Kira.

"Good morning, ma'am." They both said.

"My you two really look like Kagome and Naraku, I hope your manners are better than your brother's" she said to Kain.

"Yes ma'am." Kain said to her.

"Good, I hear you're going to see Kagome don't, be afraid of her boyfriend. He's nothing but a big softy and so polite unlike your brother." Mia said as Naraku came in the room rubbing his cheek.

"Whatever I have to go to work so can you leave, get." He said as he grabbed his keys.

"Naraku are you sure you should be talking to your mom that way?" Kira asked him.

Naraku looked at her and said, "I've been talking to her like this since I moved out. It's perfectly fine. Get your bags and things so we can go." The two nodded and went upstairs to grab their belongings.

Mia glared at her son, again. "So, you think it's alright to talk to me that way, do you?" She asked. Before Naraku could answer, she smacked him on the top of the head.

"OW, MOM!" Naraku yelled, gripping his head.

"Naraku, you will be joining, I, your grandmother, Kagome and Sesshoumaru along with his parents for dinner tonight." She said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." He said as he walked out the kitchen. "Nice way to treat your first born, mother." He said as Kira and Kain came down he handed Kain the car keys.

"Go get in. I'll be out in a minute. He told them. Kain nodded his head. He and Kira walked out the house.

"So Mikan has remarried, what does he really want?"she asked him.

"He's mad that Kagome is having Sess's baby." He told her.

"Ah, I see." Mia said. She walked out of the house with Naraku. She turned to him and said seriously, "Naraku, make sure he doesn't hurt your sister."

"Yes, mother. I've been protecting her all her life. Of course I will." Naraku said. Mia grinned and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Mother. I have to go." Naraku said. Mia nodded. She walked down the steps and to her car. She waved to Kain and Kira, getting in and driving off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting in the kitchen. "Okay Sesshoumaru cook for me. I am having your child after all." She said with a grin. 

"Why can't you cook,? You're not sticking out yet." He said to her.

: Kagome pouted as she said, "Because, I'm the one having the baby. Why can't you sympathize? Be lucky it isn't you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up, saying, "Fine, I'll cook."

"Yay!!" Kagome said, clapping her hands. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and took out ingredients for their dinner.

"Wait to you see Kira and Kane, they are so sweet, course she's thinner than I." Kagome told him, my step mom is a Miko, how could my father mate with a Miko of all the humans to mate with why a Miko?" she said as someone knocked on the door.

Kagome got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and said, "Kain! Kira! Naraku! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Naraku looked at her and said, "I'm going to work, so I decided to drop them off here. That alright with you guys?"

"Of course!!! Come on in." Kagome said, stepping aside so the two could walk in. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "Sess, I just now thought about it, why are you pulling out ingredients for dinner this early? It isn't even nine-thirty in the morning." Sesshoumaru shrugged and put the refrigerated ingredients back in the fridge.

He left the other ones out. He walked into the living room where the three were getting settled down on the sofa. "So, these two are your new siblings, huh?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking over and sitting on the floor in front of Kagome.

Naraku glared at him. "Yeah and you keep your damn paws off Of Kira, you womanizer". He said to him. Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Naraku why do you have a lump on your head?" Kagome asked him.

"Mother I called her old. , speaking of tonight we, as in. You, Sesshoumaru and I will be joining the old hag along with grandmother, and Sesshoumaru's parent's for dinner." He said now smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh joy, that should be fun." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Kagome giggled and said, "Sesshoumaru, why are you so mean to your parents?" Sesshoumaru looked up at her and said, "Because, I have nothing better to do when I'm over there." Kagome giggled. She looked up at Naraku and asked, "Are all of us going, or just you and Sess?"

: "What did I just say?, I said you, me and the dog, along with the old hag, and grand mom, Now I am going some of us have to work and remember what I said Sess, you touch Kira and your dog meat, I don't care if you're the father to be of my sister's child.

Kagome sighed. She stood up and hugged Naraku, saying, "Have fun at work." She drew back and walked him to the door. "Bye Naraku." Kira and Kain said. "Bye guys." Naraku said, waving back toward them as he walked out of the door. Kagome closed the door, locking it behind her. She then turned around and clasped her hands in front of her, saying, "So, what should we do first?"

Sesshoumaru yawned. "Would you look at that, I have to go too, work." Sesshoumaru said as he looked for his keys.

"What?!, take the day off get to know my baby brother and sister, that's so fun to say!, don't worry I won't try to control you like Naraku does me." She told them.

"You do look like Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to Kain.

"That's what Father says, too." Kain said. Sesshoumaru smirked.

He turned to Kagome and kissed her, saying, "I'll be back later. Don't worry. I'll get to know them. Bye, guys." Sesshoumaru said.

"Bye." The teens replied, waving. Sesshoumaru walked out the door and locked it. Kagome turned back to Kain and Kira, saying, "So... what do you wanna do?"

"Shopping." Kira said. Kagome grinned. "I love you, this is going to be fun, Kain you can carry our bags, I'll let you drive, you do know how to drive right?"Kagome asked him. "Yeah, but don't rush because of me he said as he sat down.

Kagome and Kira grinned at their brother. They then went into Kagome's room so they could change. Kagome let Kira borrow a cute skirt and a blue tank top. Kagome put on a black tank top and jeans, with black flip-flops. They walked out and said, "Ready!"

Kain looked at Kira. "Naraku is going to hurt you." He said to his little sister.

"Why?" Kagome asked Kain.

"He had a fit this morning and made her change." He told her.

"Well, she'll just change back before he comes, not like you'll tell, right?"; she asked. Kain thought about that. "Naraku is scary, I saw how he looked at dad." He told her.

"Yeah? So then don't tell." Kagome said, winking at her little brother, ruffling his hair.

He sighed and said, "Fine, I won't tell. But don't blame me if he finds out."

Kagome giggled. The three walked out of the apartment and down to the car. Kagome and Kira got into the back, while Kain got into the driver's seat.

Kain started the car and went in the direction Kagome told him.

* * *

Naraku sat at his desk and looked over some important documents, when he was interrupted by his father walking in the room. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd be back to be a thorn in my side." He said. 

"Be nice, Naraku, I am your father after all." Mikan said to him.

"And that matters to me, how?" Naraku asked, looking back over his papers. Mikan walked over and said,

"So, how's my daughter?"

"She's fine. Mostly, none of your concern." Naraku said, glaring at his father over the top of his papers

"That mouth of yours, you take after your mother." He said sitting down.

"Stop glaring at me, Are Sesshoumaru and Kagome getting married or not?" he asks. "How would I know, you act like I don't have my own life." Naraku told him.

"You don't, for what I can see." Mikan said

Naraku glared. "You Bastard, I have a life a woman, Who I adore, get the hell out of my building before I call security!" he growls.

"I hit a nerve, I haven't seen this side of you since you were a child." He said with a grin.

Naraku pressed a button on his speaker. "Yes, sir?" His secretary asked.

"Get security in my office so they can escort this scum out of here." Naraku said.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"Hmmmm, touchy, touchy." Mikan said, moving his finger back and forth. A few minutes later, Security walked in and asked, "You called, sir?"

"Yes, get this bastard out of here." Naraku said. They nodded and each one grabbed Mikan's arms.

Mikan chuckled, "Only because you work here will I not kill them, but you and I are not done, my son." He said pushing the guards away from him.

"I'll see you around Naraku, give my love to Kain and Kira. " He said and left the office.

"You may go." Naraku told the guards.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove into the building's parking lot and got out of his car, heading to the elevator. He got in and when he got to his floor, walked into his office, sitting down at his desk. He had only turned on his computer when Koga walked in, saying, "Morning, Sess. How's it going with Kagome?" 

"Fine. Shouldn't you be. Oh I don't know, working?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up at Koga.

Koga sighed and said, "You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"No, I'm not, now if you excuse me, some of us actually have work to do." Sesshoumaru said, typing away on his computer.

"Yeah, yeah, Inuyasha hasn't come in yet, thought you want to know seeing as you're taking over the company soon."Koga said to him.

"Then tell my father, I have other things to worry about than that idiot." He said.

"Must be nice being the only guy, Naraku likes?" He said

"Not really." Sesshoumaru said.

Koga laughed and said, "Well, I'm gonna get back to work. See ya."

"Bye. See you." '_In the next five minutes_.' Sesshoumaru added in his head as he watched Koga leave. He sighed as he got back to work. He thought, '

Naraku stalked out his office and walked out the building and down the street to Tashio Inc. He walks inside. and walks up to the front desk. "Can you tell Sesshoumaru Tashio That Naraku Taro is here to see him." The woman nodded her head and called up to Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshoumaru picked up."Hello, I see, send him up." He said and hung up.

"You may go up, Mr. Taro." The lady said. Naraku nodded and walked up to Sesshoumaru's office. He walked in and sat down in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "What's the matter, Naraku?"

"My father was at my office." Naraku growled.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said.

"I hate him, I should kill him, I'd get away with it, you'd be my Albi, and if it went to trial I can plead insane." He growled.

"Naraku, violence is not the way to solve problems." Sesshomaru said to him.

"You're one to talk how many times have you tried to kill Inuyasha?" he retorted.

"That was different. I didn't kill him all the way." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, I don't have to kill him all the way, just. Enough to get the message 'Fuck off' into his skull." Naraku said, smirking at the idea.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two asse's." Inuyasha said as he walked in the room uninvited. "Inuyasha you're an hour late." Sesshoumaru growled.

"So fire me, oh that's right you can't." He said with a grin.

Sesshoumaru stood up, walked over to Inuyasha, and smacked him upside the head, saying, "Get here on time or I will fire you. No matter what father says." Inuyasha glared at him and walked out of the office.

Naraku chuckled, saying, "That was amusing. Well, I'm gonna get back to the building." "Alright." Sesshoumaru said, sitting back down.

Naraku walked out of the building, going back to his own company.

* * *

Kagome, Kira and Kain were busy shopping. "Now Kira when Naraku comes to pick you up just say you bought panties, he'll stay away from your bag if you say that." Kagome told her. 

Kain shook his head. "Let's get some lunch." She said to them.

"Why don't you two sit, and I'll get it." Kain told them.

: "Ok!" Kagome and Kira said. Kain sighed as he thought, 'Why did I even mention it?' He walked over to the food court and got each of them a meal. He walked back over and handed each of them their own. He sat down and they ate, chatting about everything that happened. "So that's why Naraku is so protective of you." Kira said after Kagome finished telling them about her life after their father left. "Yeah, he's my father figure, and I don't really like dad that much." Kagome said, playing with her food.

"I wouldn't, either." Kira said.

: "Your mom is nice, it was funny, to see such a small woman beating someone as tall as Naraku up, all he did was glare at her the whole time." Kira said grinning.

"Well then you'll love tonight, I bet that before the night is over Naraku and Sess will both have headaches, my mom and Sess's mom will be hitting them a lot." Kagome told them.

Naraku stopped in front of Kagome's apartment building. He walked up to the apartment and knocked. Kagome answered the door, Sesshoumaru, Kira, and Kain standing behind her. "Ready?" Naraku asked. Kagome nodded and followed after Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kain and Kira following her.

"So Kira, Kain how was your day?" he asked them. "Great we went shopping Kira said. "Oh what did you buy?" he said looking at Kagome.

"Panties. lots of panties you wanna see?" Kira asked him. Sesshoumaru smirked at how Red Naraku's face went. "No!, get in the car he said to her and Kain.

"I'll talk to you later dear sis." Naraku said as he got in his car.

Kagome looked at him innocently and asked, "Who? Me? I didn't do anything."

Naraku snorted as they drove to the restaurant. They parked in the lot and walked into the restaurant. "How many?" The waitress asked.

"We're meeting someone." Naraku said.

"Oh? Are you part of Ms. Mia's party?" The waitress asked.

"Yes." Naraku said. She nodded and lead them to the table where their mother and Sesshoumaru's parents were waiting.

"You know what, I'm go have a smoke." Naraku said as he went to walk out the restaurant, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the collar.

"Sesshoumaru?!", he yelled.

"You're not getting out of this Naraku, If I have to suffer so do you." He said.

"What, I didn't knock anybody up, that was you!" he said

: Sesshoumaru growled, "We'll settle this later." He dragged Naraku over to the table and sat him down in a booth, making him scoot over so Kagome could sit down.

Sesshoumaru sat down and said, "Mother, Father, Mia."

"Hello, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Naraku. Who's this?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked, indicating Kira and Kain

This is Kagome and Naraku's younger siblings." He said Naraku growled as he looked at the menu. "Where Grandmother?"Naraku asked looking around. "She's having a smoke."Mia said. Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru. "So Mom where's Father?" Kagome asked. "Here he comes." She said as Mikan walked in with his wife.

'Great, I just had to ask.' Kagome thought as her father walked over with his wife. "Hello, everyone." Mikan said. "Hello, Father, Mother." Kain and Kira said. "Hi, dad." Kagome and Naraku said to their father. They sat down and started to look at the menu for something to order. _'Salad,_ _most likely._' Kagome thought, smirking to herself.

"Why am I here?" Naraku asked his mom as his grandmother came in. Naraku actually got up and kissed her, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people at the table. "Grand mom, how are you,?" he said hugging her.

"Naraku my sweet boy, " how are you darling. "I was fine till your daughter made me come along." He said

"Oh, you stop that. It's good for the family to be together. Oh, hello, Mikan." She said, looking at her ex-son-in-law. "Hello." Mikan said, still looking at the menu.

Naraku glared at his father as he sat his grandmother down. They looked at the menu again. The waitress came over and asked, "Can I get you something to drink to start off?" They all ordered their drinks and the waitress walked off to get their drinks.

: "Mother, are you sure you should be drinking?, I mean with your age and all. They might take away your licence." Naraku said to her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why is he starting so early?" she asked him.

"I don't know. He's probably still mad that he had to come." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded and looked at Naraku, saying, "Naraku, let her have a drink, it's not like she's going to go overboard again, right mom?"

"Yes, dear. After all, I'm the one taking grandma home." Mia said.

"Fine." He said as his cell started to ring he looked at who was calling him and smiled. "Heh, excuse me. I have to take this." He said, but Kagome wouldn't move out the way. "Kagome move." He said.

"No, sit down, and answer it." She told him.

Fine." Naraku said. He answered his phone, saying, "Hello, Sango. How are you?" Kagome's jaw dropped. Naraku smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'm at dinner with my mother, grandmother, siblings, and father..." Naraku said, growling out the last part. "Sure, I'd love to. I'll call you when I get home." Naraku said. "Love you, too. Bye." He hung up his cell phone, putting it in his pocket.

"You are dating my best friend!!!???" Kagome hissed.

"Yes, and if you had just let me go outside and answer it, it would all be much better." Naraku said.

"I thought you just slept with her, not dating her!" she yelled.

"Well I am." He said, but we're not here to discuss my life, I told you a thousand times my sex life is off limits to you, or should I bring up what you did at my house not to long ago?" he said looking at her and Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku, I'm warning you." Kagome hissed. Mia, Naraku's grandmother, a long with Inutashio, Mitsuki, Mikan and Kaguya looking at the two.

"This is normal behavior." Sesshoumaru said to Mikan, Kaguya, and Kira and Kain.

Naraku looked at Kagome and smiled Kagome growled at him before hugging him.

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you, I just you better respect her." she told him.

"I will." he said and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

Everyone at the table looked at them. "We're sorry, we have these little fights every once in a while." Kagome said smiling at them.

"So what are we getting?" Naraku said to them.

As dinner was served Naraku kept quite trying to get through the dinner without any blood shed.

"So Naraku who is this Sango?" Mikan asks him.

"Why do you want to know?" he growled.

"Is she a demoness?" he asked.

Naraku smiled he was done with his meal. "Oh no father she's not, she's a human," Naraku said

"What?!" Mikan yelled.

"You heard me, Sango is a human and I love her."Naraku told him, this time Kagome moved out the way.

"Naraku, you get back here!" Mikan yelled.

"I don't take orders from dead beat dad's" he said and walked out the restaurant and got in his car and drove home.

* * *

Naraku didn't go home, he went to Sango's apartment instead. "Naraku." she said. 

Naraku walked in and closed the door behind him. "I didn't want to be alone tonight." he said to he.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Sango asked him.

Naraku kissed her. "I don't want to talk all I want tonight is to b e with you." He said and kissed her. Sango kissed back and the two ended up in her bedroom on her bed.

Lemon Next chapter I promise


	15. Chapter 15

Naraku put his hands on both sides of Sango's face, "I love you." He whispers and then kisses her on her face, his kiss was slow and deliberate. He sucked her tongue, tasting her, then bit her bottom lip. Sango grabbed the back of Naraku's shirt, wrapping one leg around him, and began to grind her hips against his, her head fell back and Naraku trailed soft kisses up her neck. Naraku moaned as she grinded against him, feeling himself harden.

Sango arched her back, begging for more. She unbuttoned Naraku's shirt, tempted to just rip it off, and threw it to the floor. Naraku just tore hers off, thankfully without ripping off any buttons. She cried out as he bit just above her breast, and fumbled with the clasp on her back. Finally he was able to get it off, throwing it to the floor, her pants and underwear following a second later. Before he could do it himself, Sango took off the rest of his clothes, also throwing them to the floor. Naraku reached up and undid her ponytail, letting her hair cascade down her back as he continued his assault. With their lips still locked Naraku slipped his hand between her thighs and felt her grow wet beneath his fingers, Sango groaned, she pressed her heaving breasts against his chest, Sango gasped as Naraku slowly slipped inside of her he sank deeper and deeper until her body tingled with anticipation. "You want it all?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes!" Sango screamed out squirming beneath him.

Naraku smirked and pulled his fingers out of her and readied himself at her entrance before thrusting in, making her scream in pleasure. "Naraku, faster!" She moaned, rocking her hips to the rhythm. He complied, thrusting faster and faster into her, hitting her prostate over and over, making her squirm and moan. He moaned as well as she dug her nails into his back.

Naraku was in her as much as he could he went slow than moving, Sango arched her body against his and began to cry out as Sango neared her climax. Naraku kept going until Sango let go, and then seconds later, he did too. Afterward the two layed on her bed sweaty and breathless. Naraku turned to Sango, tilted her chin up, and kissed her softly. Sango lightly stroked his arm and smiled.

Sango then snuggled into his body, still stroking his arm. "I love you, too," she whispered, before falling asleep. Naraku smiled and rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her back, content on watching her sleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost two thirty in the morning. He smiled and after a few more minutes, closed his eyes and followed Sango into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru now that dinner was over and they were leaving the restaurant," Kagome dear how about we go shopping tomorrow?" Her mom asked her. " That would be nice I doubt Sango will be coming in. " She says to her mom. Sesshoumaru sighed and got his keys out he was going to hurt Naraku when he saw him bailing on dinner.

"Do you think she's sick?" Her mother asked, placing her hand on her cheek, worried. "I'm sure she's fine, mom," Kagome replied, smiling. Her mother nodded and kissed her daughter on the cheek, kissing Sesshoumaru's a minute later. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Her mother called over her shoulder as she headed over to her car. "All right, drive safe!" Kagome called back, smiling. When her mother drove off, Kagome got into the car, Sesshoumaru in the driver's seat. "That was a nice dinner, sad Narakuhad to go , though," Kagome said, sighing.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Sesshoumaru said. 'Or, he better have one, I should say,' he added in his thoughts, driving down the road. The next morning Sesshoumaru was already dressed for work and getting ready to leave. Kagome came out the bedroom yawning. " Hey Sess leaving already?" Kagome asked him." Yeah I am, if you talk to that brother of yours, tell him to come to the office." he says and kisses her on the lips before going out the door and down to his car:

Naraku woke up to his cell phone vibrating on the bedside table. He picked it up and whispered, "Hello?" "Hey, it's me," Kagome said, pouring herself some orange juice. "Hey, what's the matter?" Naraku asked, realizing Sango was still asleep.

"Nothing much, really. Oh, Sesshoumaru says to stop by the office later, he wants to talk to you," Kagome said, taking a sip.

"Alright. Hey, I'll call you later, ok?" Naraku replied. "Alright. See you later," Kagome said before hanging up. Naraku hung up as well and settled back down, wrapping his arms around Sango.

Kira and Kain were back at Naraku; s house their older brother had not come home and Kain was supposed to go into work with him today. "Hey why don't you call Naraku on his cell phone?" Kira asked her brother as they sat at the kitchen table. "Okay Kain said as he picked up the phone and called. Naraku growled as he heard his phone ringing again. " What?!" he growled into the phone.

" Naraku it's Kain sorry to bother you but you said I could come into work with you today

."Oh, sorry, I thought it was Kagome again," Naraku said. "That's ok. Are we going into the office today?" Kain asked. "Yeah. I'll call you when I'm on my way," Naraku said.

"All right, bye," Kain replied, hanging up after Naraku said his goodbye. He slowly started getting up, but Sango moaned and opened her eyes, saying,

"What's going on?" "I have to go to work. I'll see you later, ok? Naraku said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "What time is it?" Sango asked. "Almost eight-thirty," Naraku said, pulling his clothes back on. Sango nodded and turned over so she was facing him. "I really do love you, you know," she said.

"I know. And I really do love you, too," Naraku replied, walking over and kissing her on the lips as he pulled on his shirt. He grabbed his phone and jacket, saying, "I'll call you a little later ok?"

"Ok," Sango replied. Naraku winked at her before leaving.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office now. He watched as Inuyasha walked by heading for his own office."Hey Inuyasha!" he yelled to the hanyou.

Inuyasha ears turned slightly as he walked into Sesshoumaru's office." What is it now?!, Dad told me how Naraku slipped out the dinner halfway." He says.

"Yeah that damn spider slipped out he's sleeping with Sango." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"What!? Does Kagome know?" Inuyasha asked, closing the door to the office.

, Yes she knows but Miroku I don't think he knows. And you won't say a word about it, either, or I'll cut your tongue out of your head," Sesshoumaru replied, pointing his pencil at the hanyou.

"Alright, alright, I won't say a word," Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Good."

Naraku came back home and walked into the house and saw Kain and Kira sitting on the sofa. "Hey, give me 20 minutes and we can go." Naraku tells him and runs up the steps to take a quick shower.

Sesshoumaru looked at the time. "Naraku better get here soon." He growls.

Naraku finished in the shower and walked downstairs after getting dressed. "You guys ready to go?" Naraku asked

. "Yes," they said in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing as they gathered their things and followed Naraku out to the car. They got in and Naraku started it up, putting it into gear and driving away.

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled out his phone, dialing Naraku's number. "Hello?" Naraku said, answering it while watching the road.

"Hey, get over here," Sesshoumaru said.

"You know Sesshoumaru last time I checked I was older than you and I don't take orders." He growled into the phone as he stopped at a red light.

"Naraku get your ass to my building before I hunt you down and kill you." Sesshoumaru warned him.

Naraku laughed. "You're funny Sess, and if you did try to kill me Kagome would hate you, but fine I'm on my way you spoiled brat." He says.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, not even telling Naraku a goodbye. "I guess he's really mad about something now," Naraku said, sighing as he put his phone away.

"Is everything ok?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, we just have to stop by Sesshoumaru's office before we get to mine, ok?" Naraku asked.

"Ok," Kain replied, smiling. They got to their father's and dropped Kira off before heading to Sesshoumaru's. When they got there, the two got out and went up to his floor. "Wait out here. I'm sure this will take a little bit," Naraku said, sighing as he walked up to the receptionist as Kain sat down.

The receptionist told Sesshoumaru was waiting for him, Naraku walked into Sesshoumaru's office and closed the door behind him.

"Now what is is that, is so important?" Naraku asks him as he walks up to his desk. "You left the restaurant last night, leaving me with your parents." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku smirked. "That's what you get for getting Kagome pregnant." He tells him.

"I don't care. You should have been there! It was very awkward," Sesshoumaru growled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "Now you know how I felt," Naraku said, laughing. Sesshoumaru stood up and said, "Kagome was about to have a heart attack when you left! You knew how she felt toward your father, and you just left her there!" Sesshoumaru said, trying not to ruin his desk.

Naraku frowned at hearing that,"Sesshoumaru it's Sango, come on she likes me now we made up and we're back together, Kagome can handle my dad besides my mom and you were there so no big deal, and when I talked to Kagome today she sounded fine." Naraku says to him

. "Is that how it is Naraku? I wonder what would happen if Miroku found out Sango and you were sleeping together." Sesshoumaru says to him

"You wouldn't dare," Naraku growled, leaning on the desk

. "Oh, I would," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku hissed.

"Next time we have dinner with your parents. You're staying the WHOLE time. Now get out, we both have jobs," Sesshoumaru said, enjoying the red that was creeping onto Naraku's face as he got angrier. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Naraku growled.

"I'm the one who's fathering your sister's child," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling.

Naraku growled and pushed off of the desk, walking out of the office and slamming the door behind him. "Come on, we're going to be late," he said, walking past Kain, who quickly stood up and ran to catch up to him.

Naraku growled the whole time in the car gripping the wheel Kain looked over at his brother."Everything okay?" Kain asked him. "Just peachy!: Naraku growled as he drove to the building and parked the car in the garage and got out slamming the car door behind him. "I really hate that dog." He tells Kain who followed from a safe distance.

"Hey Sess I just saw Naraku leaving he didn't look like he was in a good mood." Inuyasha says to him

"Oh trust me, he's not," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he started working on some files on the computer. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked, walking in and sitting down. "Nothing, just gave him hell for ditching us at dinner last night," Sesshoumaru said. "Ah, I see, there's more to it, isn't there? You wouldn't be this happy unless you kicked his ass or something," Inuyasha said, laughing. "Something else did happen, but I'm not telling you about it, now get back to work, or else Dad will kill you," Sesshoumaru said, not looking at his brother.

"I am working you're the one making people angry, do you have any leads on Rin?" Inuyasha asks him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes light up, no but you just gave me a great idea." Sesshoumaru tells him as he calls Naraku again. The spider demon had just walked into his office he walked over to his desk and sat down and picked up the phone."What?!" he yells growls.

"Hey Naraku I was just thinking about Kohaku and Rin." Sesshoumaru says to him

"What are you scheming now?" Naraku growls.

Sesshoumaru sits back in his chair it was nice having Naraku, have to do what he wanted for a change. "I was wondering how Sango would feel if Kohaku was arrested" he says

: "Sesshoumaru, I will personally kill you if you arrest him!" Naraku growled, trying not to crush his phone. "I'm just saying that if, oh, I don't know, we found Rin and called the police to bring her home because she'd been kidnaped and the guy with her was a massive psychopath..." Sesshoumaru said, trailing off for Naraku's suspense to increase.

Naraku was about to say something but Kain walked up and pried the phone out of his hands and said, "Naraku can't talk right now." He then hung up on Sesshoumaru, saying to Naraku, "Calm down, he's just trying to get you angry."

"What are you doing?!" Naraku asked his brother.

"You have to calm down Naraku before you burst a blood vessel." Kain says to him.

Naraku sits down in his chair, Why the hell did Rin and Kohaku have to runaway!" he growls.

"Maybe you should cancel everything today." Kain says to him.

"No Kain and I'll deal with Sesshoumaru myself." he says, Okay let me show you how I made this into a multi million company." Naraku tells him

It was now lunchtime and Sesshoumaru was leaving his office to get something to eat his gets in his car and drives to the restaurant, Naraku gets in his car with Kain and drives to the same restaurant.

When Naraku and Kain got there and walked inside, Sesshoumaru was already at a table and looking at a menu. Naraku smirked and said to the waitress as he pointed, "We're with him." "Oh, ok, then right this way," the waitress replied, handing them both a menu as they walked over to Sesshoumaru. When they got there, Naraku and Kain sat down, Naraku took the isle and Kain next to the wall in the booth.

Sesshoumaru looked up and when he saw who it was, he said, "Why are you sitting here?" "Because we can," Naraku replied, resisting the urge to kill him right then and there.

"Hmm, Kain you look like a young Naraku I hope you don't turn into a man whore like he is." Sesshoumaru tells him. Naraku bent the menu. "You're one to talk all the women you slept with!" Naraku yells at him

. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Kain sighed as he looked at the two adult males. "Are you still mad about Abi?" Sesshoumaru asked him, knowing he hit a nerve

Naraku's left eye started to twitch as a vain popped into view on his head. "Don't bring her into this," he growled, trying not to ruin the menu.

"She was dragged into this when I slept with her," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Shut up you bastard!" Naraku yelled, getting attention from some of the nearby customers. "I would lower your voice if I were you, so we don't get thrown out of here," Sesshoumaru said, continuing to browse on the menu.

Naraku closed the menu and tapped his claws on the table as he imagined all the ways to kill Sesshoumaru, "I could always plead insanity, yeah."Naraku said I mean I've been stressed out at work and I have Kain as a witness, he did say I should take some time off."

Kain looked at Naraku his eyes were glowing red

"What?" Naraku asked, noticing his stare. "You are NOT going to drag me into this," Kain said, glaring at his brother. Naraku shrugged and said, "You got involved when Dad showed up." "What ever!" Kain said, folding his arms across his chest, still glaring. "Stop glaring, it makes you look like a girl," Naraku said, chuckling. Kain punched him in the arm, saying, "Does not!"

"Anyway Naraku has Kohaku called Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked him ., "I don't know. if she wants to talk to me about Kohaku she would, why doesn't your dad butt out Rin is a woman now she's getting ready to start college, Kohaku is a good guy." Naraku says.

"That so then why don't you butt out when it comes to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he puts the menu down and waves the waiter over.

"You know you two act like kids it's amazing any woman wants to sleep with either of you." Kain says

: Naraku hit his brother on the back of the head, saying, "Shut up, you're not old enough to have an opinion." "Shut up!" Kain said, rubbing his head. Sesshoumaru stifled a laugh as the waiter walked over, saying, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a well done cheeseburger with the fries and a vanilla milk shake," Sesshoumaru said, handing him the menu.

"I'll have the steak, well done as well, and a Coke," Naraku said, also handing him the menu.

"Turkey sandwich with a Dr. Pepper," Kain concluded, handing his menu over.

"Alright, those will be with you shortly," the man said, walking away.

: "Instead of worrying about Kagome why not worry about Kira she looks exactly like Kagome did when she started dating." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Naraku took a deep breath. "Kira, she well, I don't have to worry about her both you and Inuyasha are in relations ships." Naraku tells him and takes a cigarette out and lights it. and smokes it. Kain coughs from the smoke

"Naraku, that smells disgusting, put it out!" Kain said, waving the smoke out of his face. Naraku moved the cigarette away from him and said, "Sorry, Kain, but I haven't had one all day, and if I wait any longer, I'll die."

"You'll die from smoking those, you idiot," Kain said, reaching for the cancer stick to put it out. Naraku smacked his hand and said, "Don't touch, people will think you smoke."

"I miss smoking too, Kagome got rid of mine when she got pregnant." Sesshoumaru says with a sigh, "Let me have one?" he asks Naraku.

Naraku being who he is blew the smoke in Sesshoumaru's face and smirked.

Sesshoumaru growled and reached for Naraku's pack, only to have him take it just out of reach. "Naraku, I'll kill you if you don't let me have one of those," he growled. Naraku smirked and blew more smoke into his face.

Sesshoumaru growled and finally just reached over the table quickly, grabbing the pack out of Naraku's hands. He took out a cigarette and tossed the pack back to a glaring Naraku. Luckily, he still had his lighter, so he lit it and sucked in the smoke, resting back into his booth.

"Geeze I'm 19 and I act more mature then you both." Kain tells him. "Kain are you still a virgin?" Naraku asks him.

Kain blushed and looked away, "What if I am?' Kain asked him.

"It's fine with me if you're Kain, just asking, no need to be a man whore, Right Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked him.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond the waiter came back with their food, "Here you go enjoy." He says.

"Thank you," they all said when they got their food. As they were eating, Sesshoumaru said, "So, Kain, what do you think about your brother's business so far?"

"It's pretty neat. But he says I can't tell you how it works because then you'll find a way to ruin it," Kain said, and Naraku hit him on the back of the head.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright Sesshoumaru how are we going to find Kohaku and Rin?" Naraku ask him as he takes a sip of his soda.

"I don't know, but I do know that my dad is going to kill Kohaku next time he sees him.' Sesshoumaru says. Naraku sighed, Do you think Rin was pregnant?" He asks Sesshoumaru

"She better not be, or my father just might kill her, too," Sesshoumaru replied, chuckling. Naraku shook his head and continued eating, taking a sip of his drink once in a while. "Naraku, don't you think we should be getting back to work soon?" Kain asked after a while, looking at his older brother.

"In a little bit," Naraku replied.

: "Kain your brother is lazy that way he thinks because he owns the company he can play around." Sesshoumaru says to him. Naraku looked up at Sesshoumaru his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Least I don't have to answer to my daddy." Naraku teases him

"Do you really want to talk about fathers?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

: Kain sighed." Round two." h e said as he bit into his burger.

"Sesshoumaru if you weren't the father of my sister's baby I'd kill you." Naraku growls at him

"You don't have the guts," Sesshoumaru replied, smirking at the dark haired man in front of him. "You want a bet?" Naraku growled back, clenching his hands into fists. Kain placed a hand on Naraku's shoulder, saying,

"Calm down, Naraku. He's not worth it."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kain, "You're very lucky you're Kagome's brother Kain." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Look why can't you two just act your age?"Kain asks both of them.

"Kain, Sesshy and I are just fine Naraku said with a grin, "Isn't that right Sesshy?" Naraku asks him.

: "Yes, that's right. Just peachy," Sesshoumaru said, smirking, an evil glint in his eye.

"I have to use the restroom, can I leave you two alone for five minutes?" Kain said, raising his eyebrow as he looked from Sesshoumaru to his brother.

Naraku stood up and let Kain out, saying, "We'll be just fine, Kain. Take your time."

: Kain walked to the bathroom leaving the two alone. "Sweet boy isn't he?" Naraku asked him. "I'm about ready to wring your neck!" Sesshoumaru hissed at him. "Promises, promises." Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru growled and got up from his seat and now was seated next to Naraku. "Get the hell away from me!" Naraku warned him

"Aww are you scared now?" Sesshoumaru says to him

"Sesshoumaru, fuck off, or I'll sock you in the face, promise or no promise," Naraku growled, placing his back against the wall, where Kain was sitting moments before.

"Such language, Naraku," Sesshoumaru taunted, smirking.

Naraku punched Sesshoumaru in the nose, sending him from the booth. "I warned you," Naraku said innocently, standing up and looking down at Sesshoumaru, who was on his back on the floor, holding his nose, which was now bleeding.

"Why you bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up holding his nose. Naraku ran a hand through his hair. "I did warn you."Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru wiped his nose with the napkins then smiled , there was one Naraku feared. actually two, "I'll be telling your mom, and sister." he says to him as kain comes back from the bathroom

"No you won't!" Naraku growled, punching Sesshoumaru in the cheek, making hm fall the ground again. "Damnit!" Sesshoumaru said, rubbing his jaw. "Naraku!" Kain said as the manager walked over with a couple of workers, saying, "Sir, I'm sorry, but all three of you will have to leave."

Sesshoumaru got up and put his money down on the table and walked out the restaurant, as did Naraku and Kain. "Mm I feel so much better." Naraku says to him . Sesshoumaru glared Naraku as he took his cell phone out and dialed Naraku's mom first.

"Hello?" Mia said, picking up her phone.

"Hey Mia, its Sess. You will have no idea what your son did just a minute ago."

Mia sighed and said, "What did he do?"

"First, he punched me in the nose, making it bleed, then in the jaw," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at the glare Naraku was giving him before adding, "And now he's glaring at me." "PUT HIM ON THE PHONE," Mia growled, clenching her hand into a fist. "She wants to talk to you," Sesshoumaru said, handing Naraku the phone.

: Naraku snatched the phone from Sesshoumaru ." Yes mother?" he asks. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! SHE YELLED AT HIM. Kain winced from the volume of Naraku's mon's voice.

"Look you don't know what happened old woman! he yelled back mostly cause Mia was on the phone nad not face to face with him.

"I don't give a damn, Naraku! Sesshoumaru is the father of your sister's child, and you WILL respect him, do I make myself clear!?" Mia screeched, jut about making Naraku's ear bleed.

Naraku glared daggers at Sesshoumaru and said, "Yes, mother." He then hung up, tossing Sesshoumaru's phone back at him.: "Kagome's turn," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Hey Kagome, I'm calling you to let you know that Naraku your beloved father/ brother nearly broke my nose then punched me in the jaw.

"HE DID WHAT?!, put him on the phone Sess, I'm sorry ." she says

Naraku grabbed the phone,"Look before you start Kagome I warned him to back off and he didn't he tells her.

"I don't care Naraku. He is the father of my child, and I thought you would be more mature than that!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, he started it, now I don't want to hear this coming from you. Mother was enough," Naraku said before hanging up.

Kagome glared at the phone as the dial tone started in her ear. 'I'll get him for that.' she thought, slamming the phone onto the receiver.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru, I hope your baby is a girl and she drives you crazy like my mother and sister do to me!" Naraku growls, "Come on Kain!. Naraku says to him and pulls his brother across the street.

"Bastard dog demon always getting on my last nerves." he growls squeezing Kain's hand a little to tight.:

"Ow, ow, ow! Naraku, loosen up!" Kain said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, sorry," Naraku said, letting go of his brother's hand. "It's ok, just calm down," Kain replied, rubbing his sore hand. They got back into Naraku's car and drove back to the office, parking in the garage and getting out, heading towards the elevator. When they got u to their floor, they walked out and towards Naraku's office, shutting the door behind them.

"That's it this means war, I'm buy out all his father's buyers I'll make him go bankrupt, he says picking up the phone , his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. He stayed on the phone for at least five hours while Kain entertained himself with the shredder, and copier machine. "Naraku are you done destroying his life?" he asks

: "Now I am," Naraku said, smirking as he set the phone down. He looked over to see a bunch of papers stacked up on the floor, and his shredder was full. He sighed and said, "Alright, what did you copy, and what did you shred?

"Just some stupid stuff from school. Nothing important, I promise," Kain replied, smiling. He picked up his back pack and said, "Wow, it's ten times lighter." "You owe me paper," Naraku said, looking to see half of his computer paper was used up.

Kain tossed a twenty onto Naraku's desk and said, "Is that enough?"

"Yes," Naraku replied, placing the money in his pocket.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his office going over some documents when his dad and Inuyasha came running into the room. "Sesshoumaru all our partners are backing out saying they 're going to Spider Inc!" Inutashio growled, " What the hell is going on we're losing money !" he tells him. "Sesshoumaru what did you say to piss Naraku off?!" Inuyasha 's growls

"He started this war. He punched me in the nose and jaw at lunch today, so I told Mia and Kagome, both of them yelled at him, so he probably is getting back at me with this," Sesshoumaru said, not looking up from his files. Inutashio walked over to where Sesshoumaru's monitor was plugged in, and he unplugged it, making the screen go blank. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Why don't you just out buy Naraku, father?"

"Oh no I am not getting involved in this you did you fix it!" Inutashuo tells him and until then you don't work here!" his dad said and walked out the room leaving Inuyasha in the office. Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat."I knew one day you really piss Naraku off and that day has come." Inuyasha says with a grin, "Guess your not dad's favorite anymore." he says to his older brother

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his briefcase. When he walked past Inuyasha, he hit him in the back of the head as he was putting on his jacket. "Ow! What was that for?" Inuyasha growled, rubbing the spot. "You shouldn't have been standing there," Sesshoumaru replied, walking out of the room. He went down to the garage and got into his car, driving out and towards home.

Sesshoumaru was beyond angry, "How the hell am I suppose to fix this?!" he says and picks up his cell and speed dials Naraku's number.

"Get that for me?" Naraku says to Kain. "Hello?" Kain says into the phone. ""Put your brother on the phone now" Sesshoumaru growls as his hand grips on the wheel of the car. Kain gulped and looked at Naraku.

"It's for you," Kain said, handing his brother the phone. Naraku smirked and automatically knew who it was from the look on Kain's face. "Hello?" Naraku said cheerfully.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you for this!" Sesshoumaru yelled, making Naraku pull the phone away from his sensitive ears.

"So, you found out, huh?" Naraku replied smugly. He could hear Sesshoumaru growling on the other end. "What's wrong, Sess, afraid of big old daddy?" He taunted.

"I'll skin you alive," Sesshoumaru growled, hanging up on him.

"Well let's go visit father.' Naraku tells him getting up.

"You actually want to see dad?" Kain asks him growing suspicious "Yes I want to see dear old dad." Naraku tells him Kain sighed as he followed Naraku to the elevator where the doors opened and the two walked in. "So how long are you and Sesshoumaru going to continue to act like kids?" he asks

"Hey," Naraku said, hitting Kain in the head. "This is how rival adults act, so get used to it," he added, Kain rubbing the back of his head.

The elevator stopped, and the two males walked out to Naraku's car and got it, starting it up and driving towards their father's house.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at the apartment and walked inside to see Kagome cooking dinner. "Hey," he said, walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"Oh hey! What are you doing home so early?" Kagome asked.

"Dad fired me until I can get our buyers back. Naraku bribed them to his side," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome growled and said, "I'll kill him!"

Kain sighed and turned on the radio and looked out the window, "I cant believe you did that aren't you afraid of what Kagome and your mom will says or do?" he asked Naraku.

"No I can always hire guards. Naraku tells him.

"I thought about that but I don't think that's going to solve things, your brother is a rich business man for nothing, Kagome he made that business when he was just 19." Sesshoumaru says, I'd admire him if he wasn't such an ass."

Kagome sighed and said, "Just wait until mom hears about this."

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure out a way to get the buyers back," Sesshoumaru said, walking into his room so he could get into more comfortable clothes. He walked back out in a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Do you need any help with dinner?" He asked.

"No, I can handle it," Kagome replied, continuing to cook.

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the counter next to her, his face up towards the ceiling and his eyes closed.

* * *

Naraku arrived at his father home and parked the car and smiled at Kain, "Naraku please behave." Kain says to him as he gets out the car and closes the door. Naraku got out the car as well and walked over to Kain." Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior." he tells him.

Muso sighed and said, "Sesshoumaru pissed you off, didn't he?" Naraku nodded, a smug smile on his face. Muso chuckled and said, "That was always you. Whenever someone pissed you off, you found some way to pay them back."

"And it won't end," Naraku replied.

Muso chuckled again and said, "Well, I"m glad you came over."

Kain laughed, "I can't wait till your mom and Kagome find you." Kain says to Naraku laughing, that will so be worth it. he says and walks into the other room still laughing. Naraku growled at the boy, "Don't get glad father, who says I won't turn on you, I'm still mad for you talking about Sango like she's a piece of dirt

: "You should be thanking me. Hopefully it will get your head out of your ass and dump her," Muso said, continuing his work on the computer. Naraku walked up to the desk and slammed his fists onto it, growling, "If you say something bad about her again, I'll punch you in the face like I did Sesshoumaru!"

"She's a worthless woman, Naraku. She won't give you what you want," Muso said, staring at Naraku while he said this. Before he could react, Naraku punched him in the jaw, making him fall out of his chair and to the floor.:

Muso growled as he slowly stood up, "How dare you!" he growled as he wiped his mouth, she is a human you're a demon. least your sister had enough sense to mate a demon even if it is Sesshoumaru." he tells him.

" I slept with demons and they cheated on me with Sesshoumaru!, another reason to destroy him, and you have no room to talk you're now mated to a miko!" he growled at him.

"That doesn't matter! We are talking about you and your sister, not me and Kaguya!" Muso yelled.

"I don't give a damn!" Naraku yelled back.

"You should! This can not only ruin you, but your whole family! Maybe even your relationship with Kagome!" Muso yelled, and Naraku froze.

"This will not affect the relationship I have with my sister. You weren't even fucking there for her! I was her father figure, not you! And then you just come WALTZING back into our lives when we DON'T need you the most! So I don't want to hear a fucking word out of your mouth about relationships with family, because YOU HAVE NONE!" Naraku yelled, his face now red with anger.

Muso walked over to Naraku and punched him in his stomach "You stupid child, I left because your mother and I weren't getting along!" I wanted to take you and Kagome with me but your grandmother wouldn't allow it." Muso tells him.

Naraku coughed when he was hit in the stomach. "That didn't stop you from calling!" Naraku said as he slowly stood up

"I did not have your mother's number!" Muso growled, punching Naraku in the face and sending him into the bookshelf. Naraku stood and glared at Muso, saying, "Bullshit! You certainly had the number to call her and argue about child custody!! But you didn't even want to talk to your own god damn CHILDREN!" He then ran up and punched Muso in the face, sending him over the desk and to the floor. Kira and Kain heard a loud crash and ran up to the office and opened the door.

"Stop it!" Kira yelled and ran into the office, Naraku ,father please stop!" she said to both males. "Get out the way Kira!" Naraku growled at her as he fist clenched itching to do more damage to his father

"No! I do NOT want to see my brother and father beating the shit out of each other!" Kira screeched, looking from one male to the other. "Kira, watch your mouth!" Muso said, waiting for the right moment to lunge at Naraku. "I won't! I am sick and tired of you guys fighting!"

Naraku sighed "Alright I won't keep fighting damn you for looking so much like Kagome.; he says to her. Kira hugged Naraku, " I love you big brother ." Kira tells him, "come with me let's get you some food, and daddy I'll tell Mommy if you attack Naraku again.' she says and leads Naraku out the office

Muso growled and swiped papers and things off of his desk in anger.

Naraku and Kira walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Kaguya sitting at the table. "What happened to you?" She asked, standing up and walking over. "Why don't you ask your husband?" Naraku said, taking deep breaths.

"Oh, I will. Let me help you clean those," Kaguya replied, referring to Naraku's busted lip and a cut on his cheek.

Kain walked over to his dad but stayed at a safe distance. "Dad why don't you just calm down please Naraku is grown he has his own company.' " Kain says trying to reason with him.

Muso sighed and stalked over to the dining table and sat down at the table, facing away from them.

"Muso, you come over here and help cook," Kaguya said, glaring at her husband.

Muso huffed and walked over, taking over the meat simmering in the pan as Kaguya cleaned Naraku's cuts as Muso looked at Naraku his mind was scheming on how to bring Naraku to his knees


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner was ready now and Naraku sat down at his stepmother and fathers dinning table next to his half brother Kain, his half sister Kira sat on the other side of him as the food was brought to the table.

Mikan sat down beside Kaguya and looked at his three children, Kagome wouldn't be joining them since she was with Sesshoumaru.

As Naraku ate, he could feel Mikan staring at him. He looked up and said, "Is there something on my face, or do you have a secret obsession your not telling us?"

Mikan glared and said, "I wasn't staring, I was thinking about something."

"Oh really father?" Naraku says to him as he wipes his mouth.

"Yes." Mikan growled at him, "I was thinking about how Kagome is pregnant by Sesshoumaru and they're not married." he says.

Kira sighed as she ate her food. "Why don't you just butt out." Naraku tells Mikan.

"Because, she's my daughter. You may have raised her, but that doesn't mean I don't have a say in her life," Mikan said.

"You lost your say in her life when you left!" Naraku hissed, gripping the table, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Please, dear, not at the table and in front of the kids," Kaguya said, placing her hand on Mikan's arm. He shook her hand off and said, "No, we can do this now!"

Kain shook his head ." What's the big deal if Kagome is with Sesshoumaru, from what I see he really loves her." he says.

"Stay out of this Kain!" Mikan yells at him. Naraku waited for his father to make the first move.

"I admit I didn't like it when she said she was going to have a baby with Sesshoumaru, but he's a good guy except when he gets on my last nerve." Naraku says.

"Which is when? All the time? Every time I see the two of you in the same room, you're either fighting or glaring at each other, or something! Now tell me, is he really a good guy, or are you just trying to save his ass so I won't kick it?" Mikan asked, looking at Naraku expectantly.

"And how many times have you seen us three times this week?!, Sesshoumaru and I are friends he would be the same way with me if I was dating his little sister Rin, and you're pissed at me because my girlfriend happens to be a human." Naraku tells him.

"That may be so, but that's because you deserve someone worth your time! A human is not right for a full demon son of mine!" Mikan said.

"That would be true, if I were a son of yours," Naraku hissed.

"You're my son, Naraku!" Mikan tells him and you will learn to respect me, I left your mother because we weren't getting along that is why we divorced that is why Kagome never knew me!" Mikan tells him.

"Just because you're a hotshot now doesn't me you don't respect me!" he says.

"I would respect you if you deserved it! But as far as I can see, you've neither earned it, nor do you deserve it!" Naraku said, glaring at him.

"That's it! Both of you, stop fighting right now! I cannot, and will not, have fighting in my house, at my table, in front of my teenage kids! Now, either finish eating in silence, or take it outside!" Kaguya said, hitting the table with her palm, making Kain and Kira jump in their seats.

Naraku sighed ."I'm sorry Kaguya, Kain and Kira." he tells them and gets up from the table, "Kain , Kira you're welcome to come back to my place but I am leaving before I put father in an early grave." he says.

Kain and Kira looked at their mother. "Yes, it's fine with me. Go pack. I need to talk with your father anyway," Kaguya said, waving her hand dismissvaly.

"Yes!" the twins said, getting up from the table and running upstairs to their rooms to pack their things.

"I'll wait for them by the door," Naraku said, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and walking to the front door, leaning against the wall.

When they got to the car, Naraku unlocked it and the three of them got in. "Alright, when we get back you guys can do whatever, ok? I have to make some calls first, then I'll join you," Naraku said, smiling at them.

"Alright. We'll find something to do, I'm sure," Kira said, also smiling.

"Just no trashing the place. Then I'll have to kill you," Naraku said, chuckling.

Naraku started the car and drove out the driveway and down the street back to his home with Kain sitting in the front passenger seat as he drove down the street."I hope you and daddy can learn to get along." Kira says to him as she puts her lip gloss on.

"That would have to depend on him. He's been gone for so long, but he still seems to think that he has control over mine and Kagome's lives, even though we're way over 18," Naraku said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, well, sort of. You live in your own house and have your own life, and it seems to me that he still thinks you're like, ten," Kira said.

* * *

Kaguya cleared the table and looked at Mikan." Mikan you have to stop this fighting with your son!, he isn't a child anymore!" Kaguya tells him with her hand on her hip.

"He needs to learn some respect, Kaguya," Mikan said, grabbing some plates from the table and taking them to the sink. "Maybe you need to earn it, Mikan," Kaguya said.

"I shouldn't have to! They are my children, just as Kira and Kain are my children, Kaguya! Look at them, they respect me!" Mikan retorted.

"Yes they do Mikan but you didn't leave them when they were young, it's not the same with Kagome and Naraku, you said you left when Kagome was just being born, Naraku had to become a father figure to her so yes right now he's angry you have to give him time." she says.

Mikan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, saying, "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right. Now just give him some time. And if you give him and Kagome some respect, then I'm sure that the same will be given to you. So, for starters, leave Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone about having a baby and not being married, ok? That's their choice," Kaguya said.

"What?!, he's a damn dog, and she's a spider demon the two don't mix!" Mikan growled why couldn't she find another spider demon, or a dark priest anything but a demon dog!" he tells Kaguya as he growls low in his throat.

Kaguya placed a finger at Mikan's lips and said, "What did I just tell you? Give them some respect, and you will gain the same. Now, are you going to behave?"

Mikan growled in his throat but nodded. "Good," Kaguya said, taking her finger away. Mikan sighed and said, "I'm still against the whole idea, though," he said solemnly.

"Then be against it you have two more kids that are going to start dating soon and so help you Mikan if you drive Kira and Kain away I am kicking you out of this house." she tells him and goes into the kitchen to turn the dishwasher on.

Mikan sighed again and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning the television on, letting his head fall back onto the couch, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Naraku arrived back at his mansion and drove into the driveway and parked the car and turned the car off and got out. Kira and Kain got out as well and followed Naraku to the door. Naraku took his key and opened the door and went inside." Okay you two, you know where your rooms are." he says to them.

"Yes, sir!" they said, saluting playfully before running up the stairs.

Naraku rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his study, silently debating with himself on if he should call Kagome and talk to her about the incident with their father or not. He finally decided to call. He picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's cell, pressing the phone to his ear.

Kagome was at hers and Sesshoumaru's apartment Sesshoumaru had yet to come home from work. She heard her cell phone ring and picked it up seeing who was calling." Hello Naraku , what's up besides you and Sesshoumaru getting into a fight earlier?" she asked him.

"Our father, that's what's up," Naraku said, sighing and running his hand over his face.

"Oh no, what did he do this time?" Kagome said, sighing as well.

"Well, he first of all started talking about how we don't respect him and then he said that I should have a demonic girlfriend to match my position or whatnot, and then we got to the fact that he isn't happy with you being pregnant with Sesshoumaru's kid because he thinks that dog demons and spider demons don't mix," Naraku growled.

"Well I mean why are you letting him get to you, you don't even get this mad when you're around Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha." Kagome tells him.

"I know that, but I also know he is up to something he kept looking at me when we were eating, I know that mind of his is going to try and case me some major crap." he tells her.

"Well, then just try not to get further onto his bad side, ok? Then hopefully he'll leave you alone," Kagome said, getting up and getting something to drink. "Yeah, but, Kagome, I'm probably past the limit on his shit list," Naraku said.

"Well, then find some way to get out of it," Kagome said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Has being pregnant made you not use your brain?" he asked her and then regretted it.

"Know what Naraku I can get in my car and come over there and hurt you." She growled into the phone as she closed the fridge after taking out a bottle of water.

"No, no need to do that. I'm sure the twins are going to keep me up all night anyway," Naraku said. "Good, but maybe I should, just to teach you not to mess with your pregnant sister, eh?" Kagome said, laughing evily. "Kagome, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be home soon, so you don't have time," Naraku said, trying to get out of it. "Fine, you win. But I will get you back, brother," Kagome said.

"Kagome you don't want to do that, you and mom act so mean to me, I mean did I say anything when she dated a man, no boy who probably didn't even know how to drive yet,

and you with sleeping with Sesshoumaru." he said shaking his head, how can you be with him after he slept with Kagura?" he asked her.

"Because he's not with Kagura, now is he?" Kagome asked.

"No, he's not. But sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing," Naraku said playfully.

"Hey, you be nice!" Kagome said, making Naraku laugh.

"I am being nice, look how about I treat you to lunch tomorrow just you and me?" Naraku asks her and he begins sending out emails.

"Hmm alright but I thought you and Sango would be going out?" she asks him.

" Sango and I have our own time mind your business." he tells her

Kagome giggled and said, "Fine, fine. Tomorrow's good, anyway. I wanted to go do some grocery shopping anyway. Maybe some clothes shopping, too, who knows?"

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up after dropping the twins off, ok?" Naraku said.

"That's fine with me. Sesshoumaru will be home soon. Gotta go. Love you, Naraku," Kagome said.

"Love you, too, Kags. Bye," Naraku replied, hanging up.

After getting off the phone with Kagome Naraku went to check on Kira and Kain

When he got there, he saw the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "What are you watching?" he asked, walking over and sitting down in a recliner. "Live Free or Die Hard," Kira said, not taking her eyes from the screen, a pillow hugged to her chest. Naraku nodded, saying, "This is a good one." The twins just nodded, still watching the movie. Naraku smiled to himself at their mesmerized faces at the movie. He turned and watched the screen for a few minutes, suddenly feeling restless, like he just had to do something, he stood up and said, "You guys want some popcorn?" "Sure!" they replied, smiling at him. "Alright, be right back," he said, walking into the kitchen.

Naraku took some microwave popcorn and put it into the microwave and turned it on and waited for it to start popping he went and got two sodas for Kira and Kain and a beer for himself he looked around the kitchen maybe he call Sango once the twins were out of hearing range.

he then heard the microwave go off and opened the door and took the bag out and opened it smelling the butter, he took a big bowl and poured all the popcorn in and grabbed the drinks and walked back into the living room and placed the bowl on the table along with their drinks, he then sat down in the chair and put his feet up on the table

As the movie ended a while later, the twins stood up and stretched. Naraku looked at the clock to see it was almost ten thirty. "I don't know about you two, but I'm heading to bed," Kira said, yawning. Kain smiled at her and said, "I'm coming, too." He looked at Naraku, who had also stood, and said, "You still staying up?" "Yeah, I'm not that tired," he said, smiling at them.

Kain smirked "Come on Kira he just wants us out of the way so he can call Sango." Kain said in a singsong voice. "Are you going to tell Sango how much you love her and can't wait to give her kisses?" Kain said laughing at him.

Kira laughed as well but was already on the steps she wasn't an idiot like her twin.

Naraku growled and walked slowly over to Kain and grabbed him by his collar. "What were you just saying little boy?" he growled.

Kain laughed nervously and said, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"That's what I thought," Naraku said, smirking, as he put him down and smoothed out his collar. "Now, up to bed then if you're going," he said.

The two said their goodnights and went up the stairs, laughing and talking. He made sure their doors closed before going into the living room and grabbing the phone as he sat down in the recliner, dialing Sango's number and hoping it wasn't too late to be calling.

Sango wasn't sleeping not much how could she when her idiot brother had ran away with Sesshoumaru's younger sister, she picked up the phone." Kohaku?" she said excitedly into the phone

. "No Sango it's Naraku." he says to her "Still no word?" he asks.

"No, I know those two love each other but when Rin's dad, along with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha find them, I'm afraid what will happen to him." she says.

Naraku nodded as she spoke. "I know you're worried, Sango. But I honestly think that he'll be fine when they're found. I don't want you to worry, ok? You should get some sleep," Naraku said.

"How can I sleep Naraku when that blockhead is on the run, i told him to wait till Rin was in college I would even help him get an apartment but does he ever listen to me no!" she yelled., "Why can't he be afraid of me like you're of Kagome." she says

Naraku laughed at the last comment. "I'm sorry, but you're not as scary as Kagome can be. And I know that you want to help him, but maybe he wants to be able to do it on his own? You know how we boys can be, we like to be independent," he said, laying back in the recliner and putting his feet up.

"Hmph!, is that so well let's see how you do with out no sex for a week Naraku!" Sango tells him, "And all men are jerks, you can't do anything on your own you get a small cut and you start crying like a baby!" Sango yells into the phone.

Naraku smiled and said, "Ok, ok, calm down. I'm just trying to help, ok? I don't want you to be stressed."

Sango scoffed at his statement and said, "Stressed!? STRESSED!? You haven't even SEEN stressed yet with me, Naraku! Oh ho, you'll be surprised when you see ME stressed!"

Sango took a few deep breaths, "Naraku I'm coming over I don't want to be alone and if I go over to Kags, I might end up doing harm to the father of her child." she tells him as she grabs her cell phone and car keys.

"Okay Sango I will see you when you get here." he tells her and hangs up the phone.

As she drove, Sango kept thinking about Kohaku. 'Why can't he just listen to me!?' she thought, tapping the steering wheel at a red light. She sighed as she turned a corner and headed down the street. When she saw Naraku's house come into view a few minutes later, she felt a small smile climb onto her face as she parked the car. She got out and locked it before going up to the door and knocking lightly.

Kain heard the knocking on the door and ran down the steps and opened the door before Naraku had a chance too. "Hello you must be Sango, I'm Kain , Naraku's younger handsome brother." he says and takes Sango's hand in his and kisses it.

Naraku growled low in his throat when he saw Kain kiss Sango's hand. "Kain, I am this close to decapitating you," he growled through clenched teeth.

Kain chuckled and said to Sango, "Very territorial, isn't he?"

Sango laughed after a moment and said, "Yes, but I guess I'm territorial about him, as well, so it evens out." Kain frowned and said, "It's not healthy to be possessive."

"I'm not possessive, just territorial," Sango said, winking at him. He smiled and laughed, completely ignoring Naraku, who was still glaring at him.

Sango cleared her throat and said, "May I have my hand back now?" Kain laughed again, releasing it. He looked between the two before winking at Naraku as he said, "You two have fun, but not too much

Naraku glared as his brother went back up the steps. "He's cute Naraku he looks like a young you." Sango tells him as she closes the front door behind her and walks over to Naraku and kisses him on his lips. "I love you my sweet demon Lord." she says with a grin on her face Naraku deepened the kiss and pulled Sango around his waist his hands moving up and down her back , Sango was his beauty he just wasn't ready to get married to her or anyone, he couldn't even get Sesshoumaru that blasted dog demon to get married to his sisiter.

When they pulled away, Sango was running her fingers through Naraku's wavy locks, and they smiled at each other. Naraku kissed her forehead and said, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water sounds good," Sango replied as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He pulled down a glass and was filling it up with water.

He felt her arms snake around his waist and she kissed his clothed shoulder before resting her cheek on it. He turned the water off and patted her hand as he turned around and handed her the glass. "Thank you," she said, holding it.

Naraku leaned against the counter as he watched Sango drink the water. Sango was taking another drink when her cell phone went off she placed the glass down and picked up the phone." Hello?" she said.

" Sango it's me." Kohaku says to her.

"Kohaku!, where are you are you and Rin okay do you know how much trouble you're in when I get my hands on you!" she yelled into the phone. Naraku sat up straight as he heard her on the phone.

"Sango, we're fine. I'm not going to tell you where we are because I don't want you all coming after us. Rin's right here with me and she's doing great. I called just to tell you not to worry about us and I'll call you every now and then to give you an update, ok?" he said. "No, Kohaku, not ok! How do you think I've been handling this, huh? Like everything's fine? No! I've been worried sick about you! Please, I'm begging you, please come home right now!" Sango replied, clutching the phone tightly. Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him so her back was against his waist.

"Sango have you met Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha not to mention their father you want me alive or dead?" Kohaku asked her he hugged Rin to his body and kissed her atop her head.

Rin looked up at Kohaku with a smile on her face as she listened to Sango yell at him . She could just imagine how Sesshoumaru was going to react when she called him.

"I would rather have you alive, but then I might just kill you myself for leaving in the first place!" Sango said. Naraku kissed the top of her head and whispered, "You don't want to do that, Sango." She ignored him and listened to what her brother was saying. "Sango, I can't come home yet. I love Rin and I will do anything to have her with me. I'm not going to let her go so easy," he said, looking down at her and running his fingers through her hair.

Kohaku! I'll pay for an apartment for you two, I'll even get Naraku to get you a job at his company, just come home please , Sesshoumaru won't attack you , Kagome is pregnant with his baby, Rin's niece or nephew." Sango tells him seeing if he would agree to that.

"Sango, I'm sorry, but unless I get permission to marry his sister and his father's daughter, I'm not coming home," Kohaku said, and Rin smiled at him even wider.

Sango sighed and said, "I just want you home, Kohaku. I don't want to worry anymore, and the only way for me not to worry is to know where you are."

"Listen Sango I have to go, Rin wants to call her family , if I can I'll call you tomorrow bye Sango, I love you." he said and hung up the phone. Sango growled into the phone and hung it up.

"That jerk I don't know why my parents wanted another kid, I was happy being an only child." she says to Naraku.

Naraku sighed, "Sango join the club, I have two sisters and a brother ." Naraku reminds her. Rin took the phone from Kohaku and called Sesshoumaru first.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru heard his phone ring, he stood up and walked over to answer it. "Hello?" he said. "Sess? It's me," Rin said, smiling. "Rin, where the hell are you!? Are you still with him?" Sesshoumaru asked, his brows furrowing. "Sess, I'm not going to tell you where I am. I don't want a brigade. And yes, I'm still with Kohaku. He's taking great care of me," Rin said, resting her head on Kohaku's chest.

Sesshoumaru was at home no and growled as he looked at Kagome."This is your Best friends fault and my ex!" he yells at Kagome.

" Sesshoumaru shut up!, how do you think Naraku feels about you half the time cut Rin and Kohaku some slack, it's not like she's pregnant." Kagome says to him.

" She better not be!,"Sesshoumaru yelled into the phone." Rin get your ass home now!" he yells.

"No, I will not get my ass home!" Rin yelled back.

Kohaku shushed her and said, "You knew this was going to happen. Just stay calm." She nodded.

"Is that him? Kohaku, I'm going to rip your head off!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Kagome walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Sess. Take a deep breath, ok?" Sesshoumaru did as she asked, taking a breath before saying, "Rin, you need to come home. Do you know how worried mother is? She's about ready to rip her hair out."

"No she's not!, I have emailed mom, you liar and she's okay she knows I love Kohaku and no one else and the only way I am coming back! is if you , Daddy and Inuyasha promise not to hurt Kohaku and that we can live together and you have a lot of nerve you knocked up Kagome, I'm surprise you're living and breathing!" Rin tells Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku chuckled in the background listening to her.

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Kagome wanted the child! Don't bring her into this! This is between you, me, Kohaku, and our parents! Now I suggest you get yourself home before dad sends out the hunting party."

Rin laughed and said, "He wouldn't send a hunting party. He'd come himself you twit! And I'm not coming home!"

Kohaku looked at Rin when she said that and smirked he knew Sesshoumaru was angry now that Rin had said that to him. "Look Sesshoumaru I told you the only way I am coming home is if Kohaku and I can be free to see each other I am 18 years old dammit!, I am not a child anymore don't you get that, you blockhead!" she yells into Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at the phone wanting to melt it.

He growled to himself and said, "Rin, you may be 18, but you still depend on this family!" "And? Just because I depend on the family doesn't mean that I can't become independent, you idiotic dog! I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid!" Rin said.

"I never said you were stupid, Rin! God, would you please just save me the stress and come home?" Sesshoumaru said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb.

"Are you going to talk to daddy about letting Kohaku and me live together, and Sango said Naraku would hire Kohaku if we come back so he will have a good job Sesshoumaru!" Rin tells him.

Sesshoumaru growled "Damn spider, always interfering." he growled. "Fine I will talk to father about you and Kohaku living together!" he says to her.

Rin smirked "Good boy, now I will call you back on Friday to see if you have good news or not." She says with a grin on her face.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine. Call me Friday night," he said.

"Will do. Love you, Sess. Bye," Rin said, hanging up. She handed the phone to Kohaku and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips.

"He's gonna talk to daddy," she said. Kohaku smiled back and said, "I'm glad. Now, let's go to bed, ok? It's getting late." She nodded and followed him.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he set the phone down. Kagome rubbed his back and said, "It's ok, Sess. She's doing fine."

Sesshoumaru growled and picked the phone up and called Naraku."Who are you calling now?" Kagome asked him.

"Your damn brother!" he said to her and waited for Naraku to pick up the phone. Naraku and Sango were now up in his bedroom just laying in the bed listening to the radio when his phone rang, Naraku sighed and leaned over and picked up the phone." Hello?" he said.

"You damned spider! How dare you interfere with my problems!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Well, they're not just your problems, they are Sango's problems as well, concerning it's her brother out there, too," Naraku said calmly, Sango looking at him as he talked.

"Well, that still doesn't make it YOUR problem!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Actually it does, since Sango's with me," Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone."Oh is she now, how nice for you two, what makes you think I want my sister living with some man?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

Naraku sat up and growled."Oh boy. she knew this was going to be a big fight.

"You damn dog I've been wanting Kagome to move out that apartment with you!. so what the hell are you complaining for least Kohaku didn't knock Rin up!"he says

"Kagome want's the damn pup! She asked me to get her pregnant!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kagome gasped at the comment, her eyes widening. 'Shit.' Sesshoumaru thought, sighing, as Naraku said, "WHAT!? What do you mean she ASKED you to get her pregnant!?"

Naraku growled and hung up the phone." Come on Sango we're going!" Naraku said to her as he got up off the bed." I'm kill Kagome, I'm kill Sesshoumaru, my mother can have another kid she's dating a younger boy." he says as he stalks out the bedroom and down the steps.

Sango got up and grabbed her shoes and followed after him, she knocked on Kain's door, Kain opened the door "What's up Sango?" he asks her.

"Come with me Naraku has lost his mind!" she says and pulls him out the room and down the stairs and out the house where Naraku was getting into the car.

Sango got in the front passenger seat Kain in the back Naraku drove off and headed for Sesshoumaru and Kagome's apartment.

"Sesshoumaru I can't believe you told him that!" she says as she sits down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, it just came out!" Sesshoumaru said, walking over and sitting down next to her. Kagome sighed and said, "You might want to make sure the door's locked, since Naraku's most likely on his way over to kill us." Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the door, seeing it was locked. "We'll be fine," he said.

Naraku growled as he came to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's apartment and parked the car and got out and slammed the door behind him. Sango and Kain quickly got out the car and followed after Naraku, "Naraku calm down Kagome isn't a kid." Sango said to him as he walked inside the building and up the steps and came to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's door

"She's my baby sister! I raised her! Knowing the fact that she asked him to impregnate her without being in a relationship with him is enraging!" Naraku said, glaring at the door in front of him.

Sango sighed and said, "I know. But she's an adult and living away from her family. Sure, she has a roommate, but she's still independent. He's treating her well and he's making sure that she eats right for the baby."

Kagome open this door right this minute or I will melt it down!" Naraku threatens as he stands outside the door. Kain got up to the steps and wondered if his sister would indeed open the door for Naraku.

Kagome looked at the door and then Sesshoumaru." See he's already here!" she tells Sesshoumaru." Naraku calm down and I will open the door!" she yells.

"I will absolutely NOT calm down! Now open the damn door before I choose to wake up this entire building!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome sighed and stood up before walking to the door, Sesshoumaru behind her. "I will absolutely not open this door, Naraku. Not until you take a calming breath and say it politely and with an even tone," she said in her most threatening voice.

Naraku growled low in his throat." Fine please open the door Kagome so that I may have a word with you and Sesshoumaru." Naraku says to her as he balls his fist up and looks at Sango.

Naraku was going to kill Sesshoumaru, how could he just agree?!" he thought in his mind.

"That's better," she said before hesitantly unlocking and opening the door. "Now, would you calmly like to come in and sit down for a cup of coffee and talk, or would you rather stand out here all night and risk waking up the building and have your ass kicked for waking them up in the middle of the night?" Kagome said, threatening him with her eyes to retaliate.

"Like some human can beat me." he said as he walked inside the apartment and glared at Sesshoumaru and walked over to the sofa and sat down." Sorry Kagome." Sango said as she walked in along with Kain." Hey sis." he said to her.

Kagome closed the door and turned to look at Naraku. "How the hell can you ask him to get you pregnant!?" Naraku yelled at her and growled at Sesshoumaru.

Because I wanted a child and I didn't trust anyone else to give me one! I wasn't even in a relationship at the time, Naraku. Neither was he, so leave him out of it!" Kagome said, unconsciously rubbing her belly.

Naraku growled, saying, "He's as big of a part of it as you are! He's the one who got you pregnant!" Naraku said.

"Yes, and at my request! We have a deal, no other sexual partners until I got pregnant and had the baby!" Kagome said, glaring at him.

: "Well actually we decided to only date each other so Kagome is my girlfriend"Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks over to Kagome and kisses her on the lips. Naraku growled more and got ready to attack Sesshoumaru. Sango and Kain quickly went over to Naraku and held him down "Naraku will you calm down"Sango tells him and strokes him on his head

Naraku growled low in his throat at Sesshoumaru but allowed Sango to hold onto him and took deep breaths through his nose. Kagome sighed and said, "Would anyone like some coffee?"

"I would actually, Kagome," Sango said, smiling at her friend.

Kagome smiled back and Sesshoumaru said, "I'll go make a fresh pot."

"Thank you, Sess," Kagome said, kissing him chastely on the lips as he went into the kitchen.

Naraku growled louder as Sesshoumaru walked past him, and Sango shushed him, rubbing his arm.

"You know what Sesshoumaru I do hope that Kohaku gets Rin pregnant, see how you like it and especially since you have no clue to where they're but I do." Naraku tells him with a smirk on his face he couldn't wait for Sesshoumaru reaction. Kain sighed and smacked him upside the head.

Sesshoumaru wheeled around and before anyone knew it, Naraku hit the wall after making contact with Sesshoumaru's fist. "Where the hell are they, you son of a bitch!" He hissed.

"Sess, no!" Kagome said, walking over and grabbing his arm, pulling him back as Sango and Kain pulled Naraku to his feet. Sango looked at Naraku, questioning him with her eyes if he actually knew where her brother was.

"Kagome, let go! I'm gonna beat it out of him!" Sesshoumaru said, struggling against her hold. "Sesshoumaru, think of the baby!" she said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Ow!" Naraku said as he rubbed the side of his face standing up,"Sango, of course I know I trace all my phone calls, I was going to tell you tonight in bed, but Sesshoumaru called and I got mad." he tells her, I'm not tell you a damn thing Sesshoumaru I'll tell Sango and if she wants she'll tell you." Naraku tells him. Sesshoumaru glared daggers at Naraku. "The baby will be fine your mom is alive and well you don't need Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells Kagome.

"I need both of you," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Sango looked up at Naraku and said, "Come on, we better go." He nodded and when Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's waist, he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, sis. You know that, right?" he whispered to her.

"Yes, I know. I love you, too," Kagome said, kissing his cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" she said.

Naraku nodded as Sango led them towards the door. She waved, closing it behind her. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I swore there was steam coming out of Naraku's ears." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru, "he was ready to kill you, I think he stopped with me since I am with child." she says with a grin.

"That and he fears your mom, but any man would."Sesshoumaru says to her and goes into the kitchen to get something for him and Kagome to eat.

* * *

" Start talking Naraku!" Sango says to him as the three get in the car. Naraku sighed "Can' t we make love first and then I can tell you?" he asked her.

"Hey I don't want to hear about your sex life" Kain tells Naraku.

"Shut up before I make you walk all the way back!" Naraku warns him.

Kain glared at his brother but sat back.

" Naraku you're getting anything to you tell me where they're!" she says.

"Fine they're in New York." he says to Sango

"New York!? How the hell did they get there!?" Sango yelled.

"It's called saving up money and getting on a plane," Kain said.

Naraku turned to him. "Shut it," he said. Kain rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, looking out the window.

Sango gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. "How can he do this? He could have asked me for help!" She yelled, hitting the steering wheel.

"That's why he didn't you would yell at him Sango." Naraku tells her"Please drive home or let me." Naraku tells her looking at his car he treasured his car almost as much as he did the females in his life.

"Well least we now where they're now so we can always go to New York and since Sesshoumaru doesn't know we can get there first." he says.

"That's true. And I can have them stay at my place until they get this settled," Sango said, sighing. Naraku nodded, letting his hand rest on her leg and said, "Everything's ok." She nodded.

Sango started up the car and pulled out the parking lot and drove back to Naraku's home, "We can go to New York tomorrow on my jet." Naraku tells Sango as she drives. "Thank you Naraku for doing this for me." She says.

"Of course, Sango," Naraku said, smiling at her. She smiled back as she turned a corner. When they got back to Naraku's house, she parked the car and got out, Naraku and Kain right behind her.

Naraku walked up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's, and she around his waist. She sighed and said, "I just wish he was back home where I knew he was safe."

"I know," he replied, kissing the top of her head as they walked into the house.

"I don't get it, I mean your brother is what 18 , 19 years old and you want him to come home why can't you just accept that he wants to live somewhere else with his girlfriend?" Kain says as he shuts and locks the door.

"That's not the point Kain Kohaku ,how the heck did he even get money to go to New York Sango, he has no job." Naraku said to her

"I don't know. He never had a job to my knowledge. Oh my god, do you think he was selling drugs!?" Sango said, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

Naraku laughed and said, "Sango, he's not stupid enough to sell drugs. I'm sure he just got a small job that he could do when you weren't home or when he told you he was going somewhere for a few hours."

"Come on let's go to sleep." Naraku says yawning as he takes Sango by the hand and goes up the steps and is met with the angry glare of his sister who looked ready to kill him." Kain why didn't you say anything to Kira?!" he asked him.

"Don't try blaming me" Kain says as he goes into the kitchen.

"Naraku, you could have just as well come up here to tell me you were leaving me in a huge house all by myself!" Kira said. She looked at Sango and smiled. "Hi, Sango," she said, before turning an angry glare back onto Naraku.

Naraku sighed and said, "I was angry and rushed out of the house, therefore, no time. End of story."

"Dear Kira looks like Kagome, and I am betting her temper is just as bad so I'll be in your room, I hope you have plenty of ice in the freezer." she says and walks pass him and goes up to the bedroom and shuts the door.

" Now listen Kira I was in a hurry you can't be mad and seeing as you're in one piece there was no problem.

Kira glared at him and said, "That's not the point! Think of what dad would say, leaving me all alone here! You're lucky I didn't throw a party while you were gone, not like I had the time, but still! You get the point!" Kira said, pointing her finger at him.

Naraku nodded, saying, "Yes, I get the point. I'm sorry, Kira, I'll make sure to bring you next time, ok?"

Kira huffed and said, "Fine, but this is the only time I'm letting you off without beating you to a pulp. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She then turned around, went into her room, and shut the door. Naraku sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he walked up the rest of the stairs and went to his room.

Naraku walked into the bedroom and closed the bedroom door and took his shirt off and then walked over to the bed he then walked over to the bed and sat down. Sango smiled up at him." You're still alive Kira must not have been too mad." Sango says to him and kisses him on his shoulder.

"She 'let me off the hook' this time," Naraku said, taking one of her hands into his own and kissing the palm of it. Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him, starting to kiss the exposed skin of his neck down to his shoulder and back up again to his ear

"Mm that's good, I hate to see you battered and bruised." Sango says to him, I am surprised that you didn't bleed when Sesshoumaru hit you." she says to him.

"Ah he can't hurt me you should know that by now Sango." he tells her as he lays back on the bed turning the lights out so they were in darkness. Sango smirked and got under the covers with Naraku and cuddled up to his strong chest.

Naraku looked down at her and started to run his fingers through her long hair. She sighed in content and said, "That feels good." "I'm glad," he replied, smiling and chuckling to himself. She looked up into his eyes, tracing her fingers over his face. "I love you, Naraku. With all of my heart," she whispered, not taking her eyes from his. He smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek, and said, "I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

She smiled and cuddled back into his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Naraku looked down at her and continued running his fingers through her hair. A few minutes later, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness


	18. Chapter 18

It had been 3 months and Kagome was sticking out more and Sesshoumaru was happy most of the time except when Kagome's mood swings set in as well as her eating habits Kagome was siting at the kitchen table eating pickles with hot sauce and chocolate sauce

Sesshoumaru frowned as he watched her eat it. "Um have you spoken to Naraku lately Kagome ?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and licked her lips. "No I haven't he's been avoiding me can you take me to see him please?" she asks.

"Sure, we can go after you're finished eating....your snack," Sesshoumaru said, trying not to look at the disgusting combination.

Kagome nodded and continued eating. After a few minutes she was finished, and they put the food away.

"I can never eat pickles again..." Sesshoumaru said, shuddering, as they walked out of the apartment.

Sesshoumaru walked down to the car and opened the door for her and waited for er to get in. Kagome got in the car and sat down and Sesshoumaru closed the door and went around to the other side and got in and started the car up and pulled out the parking space and headed for Naraku's home.

"I haven't heard from Naraku, Kain or Kira." Kagome says to him as she rubs her stomach. "I am sure Naraku was just busy with work." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"He was never busy before he found out we had another brother and sister." Kagome tells him.

"I don't know, he's probably a little... freaked out by the whole situation. I mean, you haven't spoken to your father in years, and then he comes along with a new wife, and two kids. I would be freaked out," Sesshoumaru said as he drove.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and growled."Who the hell asked you what you think you damn play boy, you womanizer!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru tried to stay calm after all she was pregnant with his child and this was just mood swings. he said to himself Naraku was in for it when Kagome saw him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and continued driving, turning a corner. As he drove, Kagome continued to rant on how he was a womanizer and didn't care at all. He saw Naraku's house in the distance and thought 'Thank god, now HE can have her wrath.' He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, getting out and walking over to open Kagome's door. She got out and huffed, walking towards the front door.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her but stayed a safe distance and walked up to the front door and knocked on it and rang the doorbell and crossed her arms over her breast waiting for someone to answer.

Naraku heard the door and walked up to the door and opened it to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru."Kagome what a surprise to see you please come in." he says to her smiling.

Kagome smiled at Naraku and walked in the house. Sesshoumaru walked in behind her. "How cute you brought your puppy along. Naraku says.

Sesshoumaru smirked he was going to warn him but now that he made the comment he was on his own.

Kagome glared at Naraku and said, "He is NOT my PUPPY, he is the FATHER OF MY CHILD!! Get that through your skull!!" She then turned around and stalked off towards the kitchen. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he walked past Naraku and said, "She's having terrible mood swings. Oh, and hopefully you either have a lot of food or planning to go shopping, because she's hungry

Naraku never had never been so scared before in his life until now."You bastard why didn't you call me and warn me?" Naraku says to him and walks off to the kitchen and peeks his head in seeing Kagome looking through his fridge.

"Kagome would you like some tea?" Naraku asked her. Sesshoumaru walked up behind Naraku and pushed him into the the kitchen. Naraku stumbled into the kitchen and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Do you have chicken?" Kagome asked.

"If it's not in the fridge or freezer then no." Naraku tells her.

Kagome looked in the freezer and didn't find any. "I want chicken." she said turning around to face him.

"Well I don't have any." Naraku says back to her. Kagome growled at Naraku. "Well go and get it!" Kagome demands of him

Naraku sighed. "Fine, how about I order some KFC?" He asked. "That would be great!" Kagome replied, smiling at him. Naraku laughed and said, "Alright, I'll call it in."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome how was it that naraku got off so easy and was not being called names Naraku was more of a womanizer than he was but here he was getting off so easy."What the hell?! Kagome why are you letting him off the hook?" Sesshoumaru asked her..

"What?" She asked, raiding the fridge for something else to eat.

"Why didn't he get yelled at? He's more of a pervert than I am!" Sesshoumaru said, sighing.

"He's my brother, you're my roommate, there's a difference," Kagome said. 'Another one of her moods... great' Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru glared as Naraku hung up the phone."Calm down Sesshoumaru she loves you she has to I tried moving her out so many times and she won't leave you, you're the father of her child I am just her big brother." Naraku tells him.

"Oh so answer this why haven't you come to see her Naraku to lazy to get in your car and drive or are Kain and Kira more important?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Now that isn't fair. I'm trying to get to know my brother and sister. I've known Kagome all my life. And plus, we can go both ways," Naraku said, his eyes narrowing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Sess, stop it," Kagome warned. He sighed in exasperation, running his fingers through his hair just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he said, walking up to the front door and opening it.

Naraku walked over to Kagome."You know I love you right and Kira and Kain will never take your place or this cute baby you're caring ." Naraku tells Kagome and kisses her on the cheek.

"I know but it was just so unlike you not to come or call." Kagome tells him. "Kagome didn't you get the gift I sent it was a big white bear with a pink diaper on it?" Naraku tells her

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't know it was from you. There was no name or message on it," Kagome said, the expression on her face confused.

Naraku glared at the archway where Sesshoumaru had just gone, thinking 'I made sure it was secure...'

Sesshoumaru paid the boy and closed the door and walked back to the kitchen and saw Naraku glaring at him. "What's wrong with you this time?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he put the bag on the on the counter.

"Hey Sess, Naraku said that he sent me that bear with the pink diaper but there was no name on it did you see one?" Kagome asks him.

Naraku growled and walked over to the knives. "Yes Sesshoumaru wasn't there a name on it?"

"You know, I can't quite remember if there was or not," Sesshoumaru said, eyeing Naraku by the knives.

Naraku growled and said, "Yes you do you son of a bitch! MY name was on that bear, and YOU tore it off so Kagome wouldn't know it was from me!!"

Sesshoumaru is that true?!" Kagome asked him as she walked over to the chicken and began taking it out the bucket.

"Alright I tore his name off!, I was in a bad mood that day Inuyasha had gotten on my last nerve him and Kikyo so when I came home and the got brought the bear in I ripped the name off." Sesshoumaru tells her, "I was going to tell you eventually." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Eventually? EVENTUALLY? When would EVENTUALLY be, Sesshoumaru!? AFTER I had our baby?" Kagome said, glaring at him, the food forgotten.

"No, I would have told you tonight," Sesshoumaru said. "Bullshit! You lied to me!? Why would you do that!? He's my BROTHER!

Ow!" Kagome said, leaning over and clutching her stomach.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Naraku said, rushing over to her side and holding her stomach.

"Yeah, I just need to lay down. I don't want to stress the baby," Kagome replied, calmer now. She glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "Don't think this discussion is over, Sess. It's FAR from over."

Sesshoumaru was afraid to go to bed now. "Kagome please stay calm baby, think about you and the pup and I am sorry." Sesshoumaru tells her as he came over to her. Kagome growled at him warring him to back off as Naraku took her into the living room and helped Kagome over to the sofa where she laid down .

"I'll bring you some food out." Naraku tells her.

"Thank you," Kagome said. Naraku nodded, kissing her forehead and walking back into the kitchen. "You just dug yourself a BIG hole, dog," he said to Sesshoumaru as he filled Kagome's plate and took it out to her.

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the wall, his hand over his face.

"Thank you." Kagome said to Naraku as she sat up and bit into the chicken. Naraku smiled at her and went back into the kitchen to fix his own plate.

"I guess you're happy now aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"I would be if she wasn't pregnant with the baby you should have just said you didn't read who sent it." Naraku says to him.

"I didn't think she over react like this." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"She's pregnant, hormones are running through her system, of COURSE she's going to over react," Naraku said, walking over to the table and sitting down. Sesshoumaru sighed again and said,

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"It's your funeral," Naraku replied, taking a bite of his own food.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally noticed that Kain and Kira were no where to be seen. "Where are Kain and Kira?" Sesshoumaru asks him. "They're out, they're teens after all, rethinking going in there aren't you?" Naraku asks.

"Yeah I deal with her mood swings plus her weird cravings everyday, she had pickles and chocolate sauce with hot sauce before we came here." Sesshoumaru tells him

Naraku shuddered and said, "I would never be able to eat pickles again."

"I can't even look at them," Sesshoumaru replied, shuddering himself. He took a deep breath and said, "Alright, here I go."

"Have fun," Naraku replied. Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked into the living room. "Kagome?" he said.

"What?!" Kagome growled as she took another bite of the chicken.

"Honey I am so sorry about that bear, I had no right to do that, no matter how much I despise the old spider in there that wasn't right." Sesshoumaru says to her as he sits down in the opposite chair from her.

Kagome put the chicken down and picked up a napkin and wiped her hands and mouth. Kagome sat back on the sofa.

"Hmm well you're not going to get off that easy." Kagome tells him.

"Yes I know, you know I was thinking , maybe we created the baby that night when Naraku walked in on us." he says to Kagome and gets up and kisses her on her lips.

Naraku's ears twitched." I can hear and I don't like remembering the image you two!" Naraku yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome giggled as she kissed Sesshoumaru back and ran her hands through his hair

Sesshoumaru gently picked Kagome up, still kissing her, and sat down on the couch where she had been, setting her in his lap. When they pulled away, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too." Kagome tells him. Naraku sighed and walked out the kitchen. "You two are back to lovey dovey how sickening." Naraku tells them.

"Naraku stop being so mean aren't you like this with Sango?" Kagome asks

"Again I told you my sex life is none of your business missy." Naraku says to her

. "I didn't ask you and Sango tells me any way." Kagome tells him.

"Hmm okay have you spoken to Mom or Father?" Naraku asked changing the subject.

"Not lately, why?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "Just so we could change the subject," Naraku said, walking into the kitchen to grab his food.

Kagome laughed and said, "That's just fine, I like THIS subject, better." She kissed Sesshoumaru again, laughing.

"Naraku stop acting like a prude we all know you aren't." Sesshoumaru calls to him. Naraku walked back out with two plates and placed Sesshoumaru's on the table.

"Shut up how would you like it if Rin talked about her and Kohaku's sex life to you?" Naraku asks him.

Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. "Rin is a virgin!" Sesshoumaru growls.

Naraku couldn't help but laugh. "How dense are you she and Kohaku have been having sex a long time." Naraku tells him

"WHAT!?" Sesshoumaru yelled, staring at Naraku.

"Yeah, for a few months now, I think," Naraku replied. "What the HELL is she having sex for!? She's going to get pregnant and end up having to move in with him, drop out of school, get a job and completely ruin her life!!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't take things out of proportion, Sesshoumaru. She's old enough to make her own decisions," Naraku replied.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome off of his lap ."Eww she can't be having sex why would she want to do that?" Sesshoumaru says.

"Sesshoumaru I am sure Rin and Kohaku are using protection." Kagome says to him. "That's not the point Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him as he sits down and looks at him his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Sesshoumaru golden eyes narrowed on Naraku. " Kagome isn't a child she is a woman !" Sesshoumaru tells him.

"So is Rin be glad it's Kohaku and not me!" Naraku tells him.

"If you were to EVER touch her, I would kill you, not caring that you were Kagome's brother," Sesshoumaru growled, glaring at him.

Naraku chuckled and said, "If you were this oblivious to her and Kohaku, you probably wouldn't know if it were me unless either she told you or Kagome found out and told you."

Kagome put her hand on Sesshoumaru's leg and rubs it. "Sess, calm down please Naraku is just joking aren't you Naraku?"She asks him.

"Huh yeah sure she is cute but I have to deal with you Sesshoumaru as much as it is now if you and Kagome weren't together then yes I hook up with Rin." Naraku says

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest again and Kagome giggled, saying, "Alright, enough with the fighting for tonight. That was good, thank you for ordering chicken, Naraku."

"You're welcome," Naraku replied.

"I'm sleepy," Kagome said, yawning. Soon, soft breathing was heard. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"You really love her, right? You're not pulling her around like you did to your ex's?" Naraku asked suddenly.

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on the pillow and made sure she was secure on the sofa before standing up "Why don't we take this outside no need for Kagome to hear me kicking your ass." Sesshoumaru says to him

Naraku smirked and stood up "Don't you mean you don't want her to hear me kicking yours." Naraku tells him.

"I'll kick your ass all the way to hell, where you belong," Sesshoumaru growled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Why don't we see about that?" Naraku replied. "Fine. Outside. Now," Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth.

"Ladies first," Naraku said, smirking

Kain came into the house closing the door behind him "Hey Naraku , oh Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over seeing Kagome sleeping.

"I am about to kick your brothers ass send him home there is no way you two are related ." Sesshoumaru growls at him.

"I told you to go why are you standing here Sesshy?" Naraku teases him.

Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku to the back door and Naraku's face hit the glass door. "Oops I thought it was open." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Naraku glared at him and grabbed his collar, throwing him towards the back door, shattering the glass. "Oops, I thought it was open," he said, mocking Sesshoumaru's tone. Sesshoumaru stood up, glass falling from his hair, and he turned to Naraku, his eyes now red. "You'll pay for that, Bug," he hissed.

Kain shook his head honestly they were both immature. he thought as he walked out the broken door after them. "Guys can't you two talk things out you both are only going to end up bloody and bruised." Kain says to them. . "No I need to teach this dog his place Kagome hasn't trained him." Naraku says to Kain

Sesshoumaru growled and had enough and transformed to his demon form The winds picked up around him and he could feel his nails grow longer and his teeth larger. Fur started to grow from his body before he felt his aura transform him into a ball to complete his transformation. His red eyes looked down at Naraku as he growled.

"Naraku why the hell did you make him mad!?"Kain yelled "Nice doggie." Kain said as he started backing away and that made Sesshoumaru growl.

" Stop moving!" Naraku says to Kain as he keeps his eyes locked with Sesshoumaru.

Kain stopped, his hands still held out in front of him. Naraku just stared at Sesshoumaru and said, "If you move, he'll think you're either going to attack him or his family, in this case, Kagome and the unborn pup. The best thing to do is let him do his demon thing."

"And what would that be you're the one that riled him up, he is big how are we going to get out of this?"Kain asks Naraku

Naraku growled and moved forward a bit. "Sesshoumaru I mean you no harm." Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru bent his head down and smelled Naraku and his tongue came out and licked him on the face."I am going to need a bath after this." he said

"Kain, do what I just did," Naraku said.

Kain walked forward and said, "Sesshoumaru, I mean you no harm." Sesshoumaru sniffed him as well and licked his face. Naraku flung saliva off of his hand and said, "Yuck, this is disgusting."

Kain nearly fainted as he was licked by Sesshoumaru's then stood up and looked at the two brothers and used his paw and pushed Naraku forward and then sat down with his red eyes looking at Naraku." Seesm you're his new toy." Kain said as he wiped the saliva off his face.

"I am NOT a toy," Naraku said as he finished wiping the saliva off of his own face.

"Well, it doesn't look like that's what HE's thinking," Kain said, looking up at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at Naraku, his massive tail wagging behind him. Naraku glared up at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kain couldn't help but chuckle at Naraku. "You're really brave he's in that form and you still try to defy him." Kain says to Naraku. Sesshoumaru barked at Naraku making Naraku fall onto his back that's how loud he was.

"Look you I am not your toy you better watch it before I have you neutered!" Naraku says to Sesshoumaru

Kagome woke up from the loudness of the bark. She carefully stood up from the couch and looked around, raising an eyebrow at the broken door. She walked outside and said, "What's going on?" Sesshoumaru saw her and laid down so his face was a few feet from her, his tail wagging..

"Sesshoumaru aww I haven't seen this form since we were teens." Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and rubbed him on his nose."Such a good boy." She coos.

Naraku slowly stands up and walks over to Kagome ."I might have angered him." Naraku whispers.

"Might have you damn well got us nearly killed!" Kain growls.

Kagome looked at him and said, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, we were just talking," Naraku said.

"He started it, I'm assuming. I walked in and saw Sesshoumaru throw Naraku against the sliding glass door, then Naraku threw Sesshoumaru THROUGH the glass door. Then Sesshoumaru went into his demon form, and that's what he's been in ever since," Kain said.

Kagome turned around and slapped Naraku upside his head. "I knew sooner or later you do something stupid now he's in this form and he's not easy to boss around is he Naraku?" Kagome asks him.

Naraku sighed your not going to leave me out here with him are you?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes I am, I am going to sleep upstairs in one of the bedrooms, come on Kain he's only mad at Naraku." she says to her younger brother.

"Alright," Kain said, following her inside.

Naraku sighed and looked back at Sesshoumaru, who was now watching him again. "Alright, fur ball, what do you want?" Naraku said, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Kira came into the house."Hey Kagome!" she said and ran over to Kagome and rubbed her stomach with her hand "Hey baby can't wait to meet you." she says happily and then looks up and gasp seeing the broken glass. "What happened?" Kira asks. "Naraku and Sesshoumaru." Kain says to her.

"Yes our big brother was stupid enough to piss Sesshoumaru off and now Sesshoumaru is out there in his demon form with Naraku." Kagome tells her.

"Serves him right if he pissed him off," Kira said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm going to go lay down. I'm tired, I'll see you guys in a bit," Kagome said, heading upstairs.

Kain looked at Kira and shook his head. "He just does not know where to stop," he said, referring to Naraku.

Kain and Kira turned around when they heard a yelp and ran out to the back to see Naraku on the ground with Sesshoumaru's massive paw on his chest as he growled down at him.

"Stop being this way Sesshoumaru it was a joke no collar." Naraku says to him. Kira's mouth opened seeing how big Sesshoumaru was "Aww!" she said and ran over to Sesshoumaru and buried her hands into his with fur.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kira and growled, his ears flat against his head. "Kira, stand back," Kain said. Kira looked up at Sesshoumaru and went over to stand next to Kain.

"But he's so cute!"Kira said to him as she looked up at Sesshoumaru

"I know he is but don't make him angry." Kain tells her.

"Alright." Kira says to her brother.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Naraku and then removed his paw and showed his white fangs, before sitting back up he took his massive paw and swung at Naraku and set him flying and into the pool.

Naraku emerged, spitting out water. He glared at the massive dog. "What. The. HELL!?" he said, swimming to the edge and pulling himself out. He wrung his hair out before letting it fall to his back again

Kira couldn't help but giggle , Kain laughed so hard he fell to the ground holding his stomach. "That was so funny!" he said . Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at a wet Naraku and narrowed his eyes at Naraku. Naraku balled his fist "Fine you had your fun now change back!" Naraku demands of him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him again before slowly changing back. He looked at him in his human form and said, "Have a nice dip?"

Naraku growled and said, "I would kill you if you weren't he father of my sister's child." "You could try. But you probably wouldn't succeed," Sesshoumaru replied, smirking. He turned to Kai and Kira and said, "Where's Kagome?"

"She went upstairs a few minutes ago to get some rest," Kain said.

"Thanks," Sesshoumaru replied, making his way into the house

Naraku walked over to Kain and Kira."Not one word or you'll be sleeping out here." Naraku tells them both.

Kira raised an eyebrow at him "You're a jerk!" Kira tells him. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kira, "Kain you sleep outside tonight!" Naraku tells him.

"What why me and not her?!" Kain asked him.

"She's a girl." Was Naraku's answer as he walked inside the house to call to get a new door.

"I am NOT sleeping outside," Kain said, glaring the way Naraku had gone.

Kira giggled and said, "I hear it's going to get chilly tonight, brother. Best be prepared." She then walked into the house after Naraku, waving.

Naraku was on the phone he smirked as he heard Kain yell, he reminded him a lot like himself when he was young he watched as Kira went up the steps to go to sleep. After Naraku got off the phone he went up the steps and got some blankets and a pillow and a tent and came back down and outside in the yard. "Here you go ste the tent up and use this to keep warm." Naraku tells Kain.

Kain growled. "Why can't I sleep in the house!? You can't be SERIOUS!?" He yelled. "Yes, I am. And don't yell anymore, you'll wake the neighbors. Goodnight," Naraku said, walking into the house and up the steps.

Kain huffed as he got the tent together and then went inside with his pillow and blanket and put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the tent.

Naraku walked down the hall and heard Kagome and Sesshoumaru talking as he walked pass the room they were in. he decided not to bother them and went into his room and took his wet clothes off and took a quick shower before getting into bed and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kain woke up and got out of the tent. He walked towards the opening where the door used to be, but didn't notice that it had been replaced, as he ran into it. "Ouch..." he said, rubbing his head as he walked towards the kitchen.

He walked inside and saw that no one else was up yet he got himself a glass of water and drank it before heading up the steps to his room where he threw the blanket and pillow on the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Kagome got up and went downstairs and walked into the kitchen and growled not smelling any food cooking. she tapped her foot as she waited for either Naraku or Sesshomaru to come down.

Kira came down feeling refreshed after her bath she wore a pair of short shorts and a pink tank top Kagome growled when she saw her younger sister showing off her slim body.

"Hey Kags, the boys aren't down yet?" Kira asks her as she walks over to the fridge to get some orange juice out.

"No they're not." Kagome says to her. "I bet you think you have Naraku wrapped around your finger don't you?!" Kagome asked Kira.

Kira looked at Kagome confusedly. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just because you're the youngest sister doesn't mean you're his favorite," Kagome hissed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kagome, I'm not trying to become ANYONE'S favorite," Kira said, still confused.

"Yes you're!,that's why he hasn't come to visit me he sent a damn bear any other time he bring it himself and it's because of you!" Kagome growled at her.

Kira narrowed her eyes at Kagome "Maybe because I am not a bitch!" Kira growled at her.

"Why you little tramp I'll rip your hair out!" Kagome growls at Kira.

Sesshoumaru woke up and was heading down the stairs when he heard the two girls fighting. "What's going on here?" He asked. He was ignored as Kagome said to Kira, "At least I'M the full-blooded sister! Not half!"

"At least I'M not a whore to sleep with my roommate!" Kira countered. Sesshoumaru was about to say something when he heard from behind him, "That's ENOUGH!"

Both females stopped and turned around and saw Naraku standing behind Sesshoumaru. Naraku brushed pass Sesshoumaru and into the kitchen. "What is going on here?" He asked both.

"N..nothing." Kira said to Naraku. "The hell it is she has you wrapped around her finger!" Kagome yelled at Naraku.

Naraku sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Kagome no one and I mean no one has me wrapped around their finger you both need to apologize to each other NOW!" Naraku said to both of them.

"No!" Both Kagome and Kira said. "Stop copying off of me!" both sisters yelled at each other.

Sesshoumaru sighed "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said to her. " Shut up Sesshoumaru talk to me when you, Inuyasha and Rin don't fight!" Kagome says to him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked out the room and dialed his cell phone Rin and Kohaku had finally come back home and were living in a town house thanks to their father he called his father. "Hello Son." Sesshoumaru's dad said to him.

"Hey dad thought I call you see how everything is going."

"Everything's fine here. Kohaku and Rin are doing fine, as well. Is something wrong? You usually never call me," he said.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Kagome and her sister are fighting. Fighting with a pregnant woman is not the smartest thing in the world to do, trust me, I know."

"Yes I know that Naraku is trying to calm the two down." Sesshoumaru says to him. "I see." Inutashio says

"I thought Kagome liked having a sister?" he asked.

"She did till she realized that she have to share Naraku with her she doesn't mine Kain but Kira yeah that's a problem." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Hmm well have you tried stopping them?" he asked Sesshoumaru."Yes and Kagome nearly bit my head off." He tells his dad.

"It's the hormones. She's jealous of Kira, and upset because she doesn't think Naraku loves her as much anymore. When she has the pup, this will all blow over," Inutaisho said.

"I hope you're right, because this is ridiculous," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You bitch!" Kira yelled and stormed out the room and saw Sesshoumaru on the phone and smirked she walked over to Sesshoumaru and took the phone out his hand and tossed it onto the sofa and placed her hands on both sides of Sesshoumaru's face and kissed him.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes went wide. Kagome and Naraku walked out the kitchen to see Kira kissing Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru pushed Kira away from him. "What the hell was that, Kira!?" Kagome shrieked, storming up to her sister.

"That's called payback, bitch!" Kira said, smirking at her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kira and said, "I am not part of this, nor do I wish to be. I want only Kagome.".

"See that he wants me not a child!" Kagome tells her. "I am not a child and he's not even my type! you're the one acting like a child , Naraku isn't your property!" Kira yelled at her and walked over to Naraku." I am sorry big brother all I wanted to do was make breakfast for you letting me stay here and Kagome started this." Kira said to him.

Sesshoumaru picked up his phone. "Dad I am going to call you back." Sesshoumaru says to him and hangs up and calls Naraku and Kagome's mom Mia. "Hi Mia. it's Sesshoumaru, could you come over to Naraku's house?" he asks.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mia asks him.

"Kagome and Naraku and Kira are not getting along and you know that is stress on the pup." Sesshoumaru says to her

"I'll be over in twenty minutes," Mia said, hanging up. Sesshoumaru hung up as well and said, "Why don't you guys just stop fighting?"

"SHUT UP, SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome and Kira said at the same time before glaring at each other.

Kain finally came down dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt "Morning what's for breakfast?" Kain asks them.

Naraku turned to look at Kain. "If you don't smell anything no one has cooked." Naraku says to him.

Kain then looked at his two sisters ."What's going on?" he asked.

"The two are jealous but that will change in twenty minutes." Sesshoumaru says to Kain. Naraku didn't like the sound of that."What did you do?!" Naraku asked him

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sesshoumaru said. After hearing the two argue for another twenty minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sesshoumaru said, walking over to the front door and opening it.

"Hello Mia." Sesshoumaru said as he let her in Naraku paled his mother was the one woman he feared. "Oh shit!. Sesshoumaru you bastard!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Naraku be quite before I wash your mouth out with soap." Mia says to him

. "Kagome and Kira sit down right now you both know better I don't care if I am not your mother Kira NOW SIT!" she yelled.

Kain was so scared he sat down fast. Kira and Kagome sat down as well ."Move your big ass!" Kira yelled at Kagome.

"Least I have one!" Kagome yelled back.

"Be quite now!" Mia yelled at them.

Both girls were immediately quiet. "Now, just what the HELL is going on here?" Mia said. She looked to her daughter. "Kagome, why don't YOU tell me?" she asked. Kagome gulped, looking down at her folded hands, twiddling her thumbs.

"Naraku doesn't have time for me anymore mom all he cares a bout is her!" Kagome growled. Naraku sighed. "Mom that's not true I told Kagome that no one takes her place I said it so many times and the reason why I sent the bear instead of coming myself is because I had to work and I am dealing with dad." he tells their mom.

Mia looked at Naraku. "What is your father up to?" she asked him.

"I don't know you think he be happy that I own my own company but he's not , not that I care what he thinks." Naraku tells her

"Not that I care, either, but you might want to keep an eye on him. Now, back to you two," Mia said, turning back to the girls.

"I want to hear all sides of this story, starting with Kira," she said, looking at her.

Mia looked to Sesshoumaru. "Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, Kira walked right out of the kitchen, took my phone that had my father on the other line, and kissed me," Sesshoumaru replied.

Mia turned back to Kira. "Why did you kiss Sesshoumaru?" She asked, still calm.

"Because she made me mad, I am sorry for kissing Sesshoumaru but like I said Naraku is not yours Kagome I love him too, he is my big brother." Kira said with tears in her eyes that melted Naraku's heart and he walked over to Kira and bent down to her and hugged her. Kagome was pissed now.

"She's manipulating you! Look at her! Acting all innocent. Bullshit! You're such a little tramp!" Kagome yelled, standing up and pointing a finger at Kira.

"Kagome, you're going way too far!" Naraku said.

"Listen how about I make all of us breakfast Kagome maybe that will calm you down think about the pup that you always wanted and now you're getting it." Mia says to her.

"Fine but I don't want to sit next to Kira." she says to her mom.

"You don't have to Kagome sit next to Sesshoumaru." Mia tells her and takes Kagome by the hand and drags her into the kitchen. Mia shook her head, she hadn't seen Kagome this jealous since the first time Naraku started dating.

Sesshoumaru sighed with relief. "Finally." he says.

Naraku got up and sat down beside Kira who looked at Naraku.. "Kira next time something like this happens I will spank you." Naraku warns her.

Kira looked at him and said, "Why me!? SHE started it!"

"Because, you could have just let it go, but you riled her up even more. If she had gotten any more stressed, the pup could have been hurt," Naraku said.

"Yes Naraku I am sorry, it won't happen again." Kira tells him. Kain's stomach started to growl as he smelt food finally being cooked." Mm that smells so good." he says. "Sesshoumaru don't call my mother next time." Naraku tells him.

"Well what was I to do you weren't able to make them stop." Sesshoumaru reminds him Naraku glared at him. "Whatever I know what to do next time." Naraku says and looks at Kira.

"I said I was sorry." Kira said. Kain looked at what Kira was wearing.

"Could got be what you're wearing that made her mad?" Kain asked

"How am I supposed to know? She just looked at me and started yelling at me," Kira said. "Why don't you go change? You can change back into that when she leaves," Kain said. Kira looked at Naraku and he said, "Kain's right. She might be insecure about her figure right now, and that probably set her off."

Kira sighed and said, "Alright, I'll go change."

Sesshoumaru waited till Kira was upstairs "Aww that is so cute you're going to make a great daddy someday." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku glared at him. "No, I don't want any kids raising Kagome was enough Naraku says to him.

"Probably right a small you would be a pain in the ass." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"You seem to forget that Kagome is my sister the child might take after me." Naraku reminds him.

"I haven't forgotten, I know all to well you two are related, also if you haven't spoiled Kagome so much she wouldn't had a fit about Kira." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I spoiled her because I didn't want her to think about that asshole she calls dad," Naraku said.

"Then you should have acted differently, instead of spoiling her, because now she thinks you're all hers and not Kira's as well, Sesshoumaru replied.

Naraku ran a hand through his hair. "How was I suppose to know he go off and get another woman pregnant." Naraku tells him as he sits up and smells bacon and coffee brewing. "There is nothing I can do now Sesshoumaru I can't ignore Kira and I won't ignore Kagome." Naraku tells him

"I have an idea." Kain says. "What?" Naraku asks him.

"How about taking them out for shopping?"Kain suggest.

"No." Naraku flat out says.

"Why? It could help ease the tension," Kain said.

"Because, Kagome shopping is hard enough, but TWO? And I'm sure they would try to make it a competition, to see who gets more," Naraku replied, rolling his eyes. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "I can see them doing that."

Mia walked out the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready." she said with a smile "You didn't poison mine did you?" Naraku asked her. "The day is still young." Mia said to him. Naraku stood up just as Kira came down dressed now in a pair of jeans and a shirt that covered her stomach. Kira walked into the kitchen and sat on the other side of Kagome as she looked at the blueberries pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast along with orange juice and coffee.

"Mm yummy." he says. Kagome huffed as she looked at her. Naraku, Kain and Sesshoumaru walked in and s at down but Naraku got glared at by Kagome since he sat by Kira.

"Calm down, I'm sitting by you as well, see?" he said. Kagome huffed again and started eating. "Thanks, mom," Naraku said. "You're welcome," Mia replied, sitting down at her own plate. Sesshoumaru touched Kagome's hand affectionately under the table as he ate, looking at her.


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast was done with Kira went out to the back and took her top and pants off underneath was a blue bikini, she smirked as she sat out by the pool letting the sun hit her lean curvy body.  
Kagome growled low in her throat as she watched her sister showing off her body." Just wait till I have this baby I'll make her pay!" she says.  
"Kagome sweetie calm down. Mia says to her

"Don't you SEE that!? She's PROVOKING me!" Kagome said, pointing at Kira with her fork. "Kagome, if you stress any more then you'll start to stress the baby. Now calm down before I take you to the hospital to get a sedative," Mia said in her sweet voice, still smiling.  
"But fine!" Kagome pouted as she ate her second helping of pancakes. Naraku sat at the kitchen table as Kagome at so she wouldn't get any more riled up. "Hey Kagome are you still having your baby shower?" Naraku asks her  
"Yes and I want a present for you even though you're not allowed there." Kagome tells him.  
"Believe me. I don't want to be there, Sesshomaru how about you and I hang out that day?" Naraku asks him.

"Sounds fine. I don't care," Sesshoumaru said, still holding Kagome's hand as he ate his food. Naraku nodded and looked to his mother.  
"You're going to her shower, too, mother?"  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied, smiling.

"Good then Sango will be there too and it will be nice have you sent out invitations yet?" Naraku asks.  
"Not yet why?' Kagome asks him  
." I was just asking fatty don't get all prissy." Naraku says as he reaches for a pancake and Kagome stabs his hand with a fork "What the hell?" he said as Kagome growled at him.  
Naraku growled right back. Mia sighed, she swore they were adults.

"Children, what did I just tell Kagome?" Mia said, glaring at her son.  
"Sorry," he said, rubbing his hand.  
"Kagome, calm down," she said, looking at her daughter next.  
"He started it," she mumbled, still glaring at her brother.  
"Don't you glare at me, you're lucky you're pregnant or I put you over my knee and spank you." Naraku tells her as he stands up and grabs the pancake and takes it and buts down on it."Ha!" he says to her and sticks his tongue out and walks over to the sink.  
"Oh yeah keep it up and I'll tell mom what you did when she went away when you were 14 and I was 10" Kagome tells him.  
Naraku chocked on the pancake and growled low in his throat. "Try it I have secrets on you as well little girl." Naraku warns her.  
"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Mia asks her.  
"Oh just some things Naraku did." Kagome says to her.  
"Keep talking I am sure Sesshoumaru would like to know some of the things you did." Naraku tells Kagome

"I haven't done ANYTHING," Kagome said, glaring at him again. Naraku scoffed and said, "Oh yeah, you're SUCH the saint."  
"I AM, thank you very much," Kagome said. "Only because we pushed you to do your best," Naraku said, getting some juice from the fridge and filling a glass.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "What did you do?"he asks Kagome.  
"N..nothing." Kagome says as she glares at Naraku.  
Naraku smirked at her and walks back over to the table and sat down. "Still want to tell mom what I did?" Naraku asks her.  
Kagome swallowed her pancake. "No." Kagome says to him as she drinks her juice. "You two are weird. I guess if I am not needed here I'll go back home." Mia says.  
"You mean to your boy toy?' Naraku asks her  
"Naraku! What makes you think that?" Mia asked, looking at her son. "The fact that when I hugged you, you had the smell of cologne all over you," Naraku replied, looking at his mother with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back in his chair.

"This should be good." Kagome whispers to Sesshoumaru.. Sesshoumaru nods his head."$100 bucks says Naraku gets hurt."Sesshoumaru tells her.  
"That's not a bet." Kagome tells him.  
"If Naraku gets his butt kicked by your mom then I will make dinner for a week." Sesshoumaru says.  
"And if I win you have rub my feet and get whatever I crave without making a comment." Kagome tells him. "Deal." Sesshoumaru says.  
"The boy is not your type mom. He is too young." Naraku tells her  
"How do you even know what he looks like or what his age is?" Mia asked, crossing her own arms over her chest.  
"Because I've seen him!" Naraku said, standing from his chair.  
"You've been spying on me?"Mia asks him. "I don't have to I saw him when I drove by the house one day boy looks like he's in highschool!" Naraku tells her.  
"He is in college and he's 21!" Mia yells at him. Naraku couldn't believe she admitted it. "And so what if he is young, he's handsome and beautiful and he makes my body fell great." Mia tells him.  
Naraku growled. Kagome smirked. "Good for you mom the younger the better." Kagome says to anger Naraku.

"What is wrong with you Kagome how can you tell her that's great?!" Naraku asks. "She is our mother. She should be happy." Kagome tells him, no way she was losing this bet

"With a man either her own age or older!" Naraku said. "How dare you think you can controls my love life, Naraku? You can't even control your own!" Mia said, glaring at her son now  
. "I'm the man in this family. I have the right to worry about my mother! And I don't want you to be stamped as one in the millions of cougars out there!" Naraku said.

"Can I have Naraku's car?"Kain asked.  
"No I got DIBS on that." Kagome says to Kain.  
"You have some nerve to talk you're nothing but a womanizer!" Mia said as she stood up. "You don't even know Hakudoshi!" Mia yells at him  
. "What kind of name is that!?" Naraku asks her.  
"You better watch yourself. He might become your stepfather." Mia tells him

"As if I'd let you marry him!" Naraku said.  
Mia glared at him again and said, "Naraku, if you weren't my son, I would slap you right this second. Be glad that you ARE my son, and that I love you very much."  
Naraku chuckled. "Weaker women then you have tried mother." Naraku tells her with a smug look on his face.  
Mia laughed as well "You think you have control over everyone I have a surprise for you but I won't reveal it yet." Mia tells Naraku and slaps him hard upside the head as she walks out the kitchen  
Kagome smiles at Sesshoumaru and said, "I win." "Bye mom!" she added, calling out to her mother.  
"Bye honey, see you soon!" Mia said, the front door closing seconds after. Kagome hummed happily to herself as she continued to eat her pancakes.

"That's it I am going to find this brat and give him a piece of my mind." Naraku tells them.  
"Naraku do you really want to anger your mother more you know how female spider demons can be?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
Naraku smiled no I don't Sesshoumaru please do tell." Naraku says as he crosses his arms over his chest looking at Kagome seeing how long she take before she reacts to his comment.

Kagome hummed for a second longer before the comment clicked. "Hey!" she said, glaring at Sesshoumaru.  
"Oh, right..." Sesshoumaru said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
Kagome smacked him upside the head and said, "You're a brat, you know that?"

"I am not afraid of my mother Sesshoumaru I am just going to see this boy and tell him that he can't see mom that's all." Naraku says to them.  
"I wanna come." Kagome said to Naraku.  
"Why do you want to come?" Naraku asked her.  
"I just want to see our stepfather to be". Kagome says to him he's gotta be cute or mom wouldn't date him." Kagome says.  
"How can you sit there and be okay with this?" Naraku asks

"Just like how I can sit here and be okay with you and Sango. It's not my love life," Kagome said, shrugging and taking a bite of her food.  
Naraku sighed and said, "You have so much to learn still."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said. "Nothing," he replied, sighing again.

"Sesshoumaru, come with me please?" Naraku says to him as he walks out the kitchen. Sesshoumaru sighed and kissed Kagome on her forehead and walked out the room leaving Kain and Kagome in there. "What is it Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"You understand where I am coming from like if it was your mom I am sure you do something." Naraku says to him  
. "I lop his head off!" Naraku growls.  
"Well I wasn't thinking about killing the boy but yeah that could work "and Kagome isn't thinking right you see what she said." Naraku says to him

"She has been different through the pregnancy. And yes, I understand where you're coming from. I would have an intervention myself if it were my own mother," Sesshoumaru said, leaning against the wall.

"I tried that with her you saw what happened." Naraku says to him.  
"Yes I did." Sesshoumaru says.  
"I don't think that I can stop Kagome from going with you bad enough I lost the bet now I have to get her nasty cravings." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Naraku smirked "I see well Kagome on Kagome let's go!" Naraku yells at her. Kagome glared at him and stood up and put her plate in the dishwasher and walked out the kitchen  
"You're coming too right Sess?" Kagome asked him.  
"Not that I have a choice."Sesshoumaru says.  
"Then let's get going," Naraku said, walking towards the front door and opening it, heading towards the driveway. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed him and got into the car as well. Naraku started the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway, heading down the street. "So, do you know where to find him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I do he has classes he might be walking around the campus. How dare she sleep with him he just wants her for her money." Naraku tells Kagome.  
"Naraku would you stop saying that don't you think mom is a judge of character?" Kagome asks him.  
"No!, if she was she would have never married dad." Naraku tells her as he keeps driving.  
"Naraku you do know that this boy will tell your mom what you say?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"Do I look like I care?" Naraku said to him  
"Well, you should. She will kick your ass when she finds out," Sesshoumaru said, looking at him.  
"No, she won't. She'll probably just yell at me some more," Naraku replied, turning a corner, the campus coming into sight a few minutes later.  
"Not that I care but you do realize that you left Kain and Kira in your house alone." Kagome says to him.  
Naraku rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the campus and parked the car. "Kagome not now I have to get rid of a pest since I couldn't get rid of Sesshoumaru, I will get rid of this stray." Naraku tells her and gets out the car  
Kagome shook her head, "I didn't think Naraku could be so stubborn." Kagome says. "It runs in the family." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her

She glared at him and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all," he said, smiling to himself as he watched Naraku out the window. Naraku looked around the campus and saw a man with long white hair.

* * *

'There he is.' Naraku thought, strolling up to him.

Naraku walked up behind the shorter male and tapped him on his shoulder. The young male turned around he had violet eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. "Can I help you?" Hakudoshi asked and then smiled he recognized Naraku's face from the pictures at Mia's home. "Oh it's you. I've been wanting to meet you for a while." He says to Naraku.  
"Oh really? Well I have one thing to say to you kid stay away from my mom." Naraku growls at him.

Hakudoshi took a step back. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Stay. Away. From. My. Mother," Naraku repeated.  
"Who are you to have control of her life? She's old enough to make her own decisions," Hakudoshi replied, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Naraku with narrowed eyes  
"She is my mother that gives me all the rights in the world." Naraku says to Hakudoshi.  
Hakudoshi smiled at Naraku. "What a re you afraid of Naraku?" he asks him  
. "I am not afraid of anything let alone a runt like you." Naraku tells him as he walks over closer to him.  
"This is getting interesting." Sesshoumaru says as he looks at Naraku from the window. "What's going on?" Kagome asked and looked out the window and saw Naraku getting in the boys face.

"Oh, he's going to get security called on him," she said, staring out the windshield.  
"If you're not afraid of me, then why be afraid of me being with your mother?" Hakudoshi asked. "Because you're only after her money, you worthless thing of a man!" Naraku hissed.  
"Maybe more than one," Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself.  
Naraku glared at him before turning back to Hakudoshi. "You need to stay away from her, because next time I see you with her, I WILL call the cops," Naraku growled, glaring at Hakudoshi

"She is grown woman a very attractive woman are you afraid that she and I will have a baby or that you will have to call me daddy?" Hakudoshi asked with a grin on his face.  
Naraku's blood was boiling now he grabbed Hakudoshi by the collar of shirt "You will never be family I'll rip it off before you even try!" Naraku growled at him. "How do you know we haven't already?" Hakudoshi asks him.  
Naraku drew his fist back and punched Hakudoshi in the face before Sesshoumaru could grab him. "Naraku, that's enough!" he said, finally able to get a hold of him. He dragged him away, Naraku struggling all the while, back to the car and shoved him into the passenger seat, getting in on the driver's side and starting the car, pulling away from the school.  
"Mom's going to have a field day when she see's that shiner," Kagome said, smiling.  
"So what he should be glad that's all I did!" Naraku growled. "Why are you driving?"  
Naraku asked Sesshoumaru. "Because you're a hot headed bug, you're worse than Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru tells him  
"I am not. She slept with him!" Naraku yelled out.  
"Naraku how did you think you and I got here, she had to have sex." Kagome tells him.  
"Are you trying to blind me and kill me at the same time Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"Maybe," she said, smiling widely. Sesshoumaru chuckled and Naraku sighed. "This isn't a laughing matter," he said, glaring at the two of them.  
"Oh will you relax? She's living life again. I don't really care at the moment she's dating someone that's like, twenty to thirty years younger than her," Kagome said, leaning back in her seat.  
"Of course you don't care you got knocked up by him, you lost your brain cells the moment you and him got into the bed!"Naraku tells Kagome.  
"What was that?" Kagome asked him  
. "You heard me." Naraku tells her as he grumbles to himself. Hakudoshi rubbed his eye and picked up his cell phone and called Mia.  
"Hello darling."Mia says into the phone.  
"Hey Mia, listen can you come and get me from the school?" he asks her.  
"Of course." Mia tells him and hangs up the phone.

Hakudoshi walked up to the corner of the campus and waited for Mia there, his things in hand. Kagome glared at Naraku and said, "You are so asking for it, mister."  
"Oh, am I now? Oh, how quaint," he said, rolling his eyes as he stared out the window.

"If we weren't in a car I sit on you!" Kagome growled at him..  
Sesshoumaru smirked at the two. "Will you two behave Kagome be glad you have Naraku all to yourself right now." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Naraku smirked, "I am not afraid of you." Naraku says to her.  
Mia pulled up in her car and Hakudoshi walked over to the passenger side and got in and closed the door Mia smiled at Hakudoshi then frowned seeing his face."What happened to you?!" she asked.  
"Naraku hit me for nothing." Hakudoshi says to her.

Mia growled to herself as she put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. "I am really getting angry with my son. He should know better," she said.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Hakudoshi said.  
"He shouldn't have hit you! He's a grown man," Mia said, turning to him.

"Yes I know, he was with some silver haired guy and he said he have him gobble me up." Hakudoshi says to her.  
Mia narrowed her eyes she was going to cause Naraku so much pain when she found him  
"Anyway I am glad to just be with you." He says to Mia. Mia gripped her steering wheel thinking how to get Naraku alone.

"Mia, please, don't think about it right now," Hakudoshi said, placing his hand on one of hers on the steering wheel. She sighed and said, "He's taking this too far, Hakudoshi. He shouldn't be doing this."

"I guess it's because I am young." Hakudoshi tells her.  
"Well he better get use to it." Mia says to him and picks up her phone and dialed Naraku on his cell.  
Naraku looked at his phone and saw his mother's number."Hello mother." He says. "Naraku where are you I need to see you." She says making her voice sound sad. "Mom what's wrong?" he asked her.  
'Got him." She thought to herself."Come to the house fast." she says and hangs up

"Take me to my house so that you guys can be dropped off," Naraku said.  
"Whatever," Sesshoumaru said just as they pulled up. Naraku switched seats with Sesshoumaru while he and Kagome got out of the car and walked up to the house, Naraku pulling away from the sidewalk and heading to his mother's.

"You know how much you want to bet Naraku will be in pain the next time we see him." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"Why do you think something is up?"Kagome asked him  
"Well your mom called him not long after he punched her boyfriend yeah I think Naraku is being set up too bad we can't go." Sesshoumaru says to her as he walks up to the house inbd. rings the bell.  
Kain heard the bell and walked to the door and opened it and let them in hey guys." He says

"Hey," Kagome said, hugging her brother. "Where's Kira?" she said, scrunching up her nose.  
"She's out back tanning still," Kain said.  
"I hope she gets a sunburn," Kagome mumbled under her breath as she walked towards the living room. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "She really doesn't like her right now."

"Kagome it will be okay I hope." Kain says to her, "Hey where is Naraku?" Kain asked.  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the sofa and sat down. "He's going to his funeral. He did a very stupid thing." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Kagome sat down as well."Yeah he did, I think my mom only hit him once when he was a teen far as I know." Kagome says.  
"I think he was hit a lot." Sesshoumaru says to her.

* * *

Naraku pulled up to the mansion and saw his mom's car and parked behind her and got out and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"There he is," Mia said, smiling, as she stood from the couch and walked toward the door, opening it. "Naraku, please come in," she said, letting him into the house. She closed the door behind him and he said, "Are you okay? You sounded upset on the phone."

Mia made sure the door was locked."Have a seat." Mia tells him.  
Naraku nodded and sat down.  
"Naraku I was thinking of introducing you and Kagome to my boyfriend what do you think of that?" she asked him.  
"Mom I don't think you should you know how Kagome is she gets attached and if you were to break up she be heartbroken and you know she's heavy with child." He says.  
"Oh is that so well maybe you should just meet him." Mia says.  
"I don't think that's a good idea I have work and Kira and Kain are staying with me." Naraku tells her  
"Really yet you have time to give my love a black eye!" she growled and her claws came out and she slashed at his back.  
Naraku jumped off the sofa just in time before his mother could hurt him. "Mom stop it!"Naraku yelled as he stood up to his full height, "I am sorry that I did that but he is too young for you mom !" Naraku tells her

"How dare you try to run my life Naraku, I am not Kagome, I raised you, not the other way around!" Mia growled at him as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"I don't care I love you mom and if I have t o do damage to Hakudoshi I will, to keep you two away from each other." Naraku says to her  
Hakudoshi came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand, "Hello Naraku." Hakudoshi says as he walks over to Mia and kisses her on the lips.  
Naraku growled loudly at the two.  
Mia looked over at Naraku. "Naraku, Hakudoshi and I are together and you had better get use to it." She said narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Or what?" Naraku said to her.  
"Or you won't be involved in your baby brother or sister's life." Mia tells him


	20. Dumb Inus

looking for a story that fist this description **she's still traveling with Inu and one part I remembre so well is that she is in the hotsprings with Sango and she gets out and tells Sesshoumaru to sit and he aflls on her half naked body and that's how Inu finds them **

ch 20

Naraku was in a state of shock he didn't want to think he had heard his mother right. "Did you say baby brother or sister?" he asked.

"Yes, I am having Hakudoshi's baby I am 3 weeks along." Mia tells him.

"You know what mother do whatever the hell you want, no one gives a damn what I care about anyway so go on and have your love child and whatever the else hell you want!" Naraku tells her and gets up from his seat on the sofa and walks out the house slamming the door behind him.

Mia sighed and let her face fall into her hands. Hakudoshi rubbed her back and said, "Don't worry, he'll get used to it eventually."

She looked at him and said, "If I know Naraku, he won't get over it."

"Well didn't you tell me he wasn't thrilled about your daughter with a demon dog, he got over that didn't he?" Hakudoshi asked her.

"Yes that is because she is spoiled and he hates to see her upset, me on the other hand he won't care as much." Mia tells him. "Can you hand me the phone I am going to tell Kagome over the phone." she says to him

"Sure," he said. He handed her the cordless and she dialed Kagome's cell phone number.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn on her rounded belly when her phone rang she picked it up."Hey Mom what's up?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome I am going to just come right out and say it I am going to have another baby."Mia says to her.

"What, what do you mean people your age don't have SEX!" she yells hurting hers and Sesshoumaru's ears.

Mia sighed and said, "I'm having Hakudoshi's baby, honey. I'm almost a month along." Kagome growled and stood up. "Mom, I don't even know what to say," she said.

"How about I am happy for you mom, are you doing okay?" Mia says to her.

"Mom it's just a shock but I am not mad how did Naraku take it?" she asked.

"How do you think." Mia says to her.

"I am sorry mom, I'll try to talk to him but no promises, I'll come see you tomorrow okay?" Kagome says to her.

"Alright, take care Kagome." Mia says and hangs up.

Kagome sat back down."my mom is having a baby." she says to him

"Another one? How did your brother take it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You know him, how do you think?" Kagome said, looking at him.

"That's true," Sesshoumaru said, sighing.

"Well he took seeing Kain and Kira well." Kagome says to him.

"Hmm, he'll probably pout and curse her to hell for a few days and then come around." Sesshoumaru tells her as they hear a car pull up and the brakes screech. "Here he comes." Kagome says as she puts the bowl of popcorn on the table.

Naraku got out his car and slammed the door closed and took his key out and opened the front door and walked in and slammed that as well. "Hey Naraku, Kagome says to him.

"I'm assuming she called you already," he said, looking at her as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer

"Naraku it's not that bad, we'll have another sibling, we know it will be cute." she said from her seat.

Naraku walked back into the living room with the beer in his hand. "Cute, do you know how old she is, I am not raising another baby, you were enough." Naraku says to her.

"I turned out fine and you forget she has a partner this time, and you didn't get pissed when you found out about Kira and Kain!" Kagome says

"That's different, Kagome. They aren't that much younger than we are!" Naraku said, glaring at her.

"No it's not, it's a double standard because dad is a male and mom is a woman they're the same age, you pig!" Kagome growled at him. Sesshoumaru was laughing on the inside, he loved her yelling when it was at others.

Naraku raised an dark brow at her."Kagome she is old and you're getting there having your baby now is good for you so you can handle the birth." Naraku says to her

Kagome glared at him and said, "Getting there? What the hell is getting there supposed to mean? I'm not getting old!"

Naraku sighed and said, "I didn't say you were getting old, just that it was better that you were having the baby now. When you DO get old, you won't want to have any because it will be more difficult."

"Look you're going to help mom with this baby and you're going to love it got it!" Kagome says to Naraku.

"Sure whatever you say now if we're done with this I am going out to be with Sango probably the only woman not pregnant besides Kira." Naraku says to her.

"That's bacchus Sango knows you'll run if she did get pregnant." Kagome tells him. "Well then she is a smart woman." Naraku says and walks over to Kagome and pats her on the head.

Kagome growled at him. Her face then softened and she said, "What would you really do if she got pregnant?"

"Why are you hell bent on making me a father, rasing you was enough little girl and she's not so I don't have to worry, I don't know Kagome so for her sake I hope she never gets pregnant." Naraku tells her and puts his beer on the table and walks out the house.

"Don't." Sesshoumaru warns her."Stay out of it Kagome before you really feel your brother's wrath." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome watched Naraku walk out of the house and sighed, saying, "When she does get pregnant, I hope he doesn't walk out of her. For both of their sakes.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, my parents a re all done after having Inuyasha and Rin they quit." he says. "Oh shut up!" Kagome tells him.

"Kagome be a nice spider." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Sesshoumaru you're lucky I can't move fast or you be dead!" Kagome hissed at him.

Sesshoumaru reached over and plucked Kagome on her nose."Even before you were big you couldn't beat me." Sesshoumaru says

Kagome growled and made a list in her head of stupid males to kill, there was Sess and Naraku at the top, she had a feeling Inuyasha was going to join that list soon too.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed her forehead before sitting back down. "So, what are we going to do about your brother?" he asked.

"Nothing I can do, Naraku is being an ass right now so I will leave him be." Kagome says as she rubs her stomach. "Hey take me shopping." Kagome tells Sesshoumaru.

"For what you have everything for the baby the apartment looks like a baby store as it is." Sesshoumaru tells her

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Not for the baby. We have enough baby stuff. I wanna go shopping for cute clothes."

"You realize you're as big as a house?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome growled loud and slowly stood up you better be gone by time I get up or a certain part of you is going missing." Kagome warns him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled but saw the look in her eyes and got up and left closing the door behind him

Sesshoumaru got into his car and drove out the driveway and to his parents house and took the key he had after parking the car her went inside. "Mom, Dad you here?!" he called out.

"No they're not here fluff butt." Inuyasha said as he was laying on the sofa

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be...I don't know...out?"

"I gave myself the day off since you and dad didn't come into work." Inuyasha says to him. "What's wrong Kagome kick your cheating ass out?" Inuyasha asks him.

"No she is at Naraku's where's your whore, I mean Kikyo?" he asks

"Shopping," Inuyasha said.

"For what, men? She has plenty of clothing and other personal items," Sesshoumaru said. "She saw an outfit she wanted in a magazine and went to get it. I bet she's getting other things though, too," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah well I love Kikyo, Kagome had to get pregnant to get you hooked on her." Inuyasha says.

"Show's what you know I have wanted her for a long time just she had to be taught a lesson by dating an idiot like you along with the other males,"Sesshoumaru says to him .

"Oh so you sleeping with Sango, and those others what was that for if you wanted Kagome?" Inuyasha asks him

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "I was...sexually frustrated. I needed an outlet until I could find a way to be with her. Now that I am with her, I feel sorry for sleeping with Sango and all of those other women because now she thinks I am a womanizer."

"No she isn't she loves you, I don't know how but she does and in a couple of weeks you two will be parents." Inuyasha tells him and sits up."So why are you here?" he asks Sesshoumaru.

" I told her she was big as a house." Sesshoumaru says.

"Oh well you can stay with me." Inuyasha tells his idiot brother and they say he didn't use his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21

Sesshoumaru woke up the next day at Inuyasha's condo he was in the guest room with cream silk sheets over his body he looked around for Kagome then remembered the fight they had before he left she was most likely still at Naraku's since she couldn't drive anymore thanks to her belly being twice the size. Sesshoumaru got out the bed and put his pants and shirt on and walked out the bedroom he smelled coffee brewing and Kikyo cooking on the stove.  
"Morning Sesshoumaru." she said to him without turning her head.  
"Morning, where is Inuyasha?" he asked her  
"He is taking a shower, the other is free if you want to bathe."she tells him.  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and took his cell out his pants and checked for any messages there were none.  
"So you'll soon be a papa how is Naraku taking that?" Kikyo asks him  
"He's doing just fine you can ask him for yourself." Sesshoumaru says to Kikyo Kikyo put three plates on the kitchen table and then took the frying pan and put the eggs on the table and then bacon, and then poured the coffee in the cups and placed it on the table.  
"Naraku hates my guts it was a one night stand." Kikyo says.  
"He's changed thanks to Kagome and finding out about his younger brother and sister." Sesshoumaru tells her and stands up when he hears Inuyasha coming into the kitchen,  
"Hey Sess did you try calling Kagome?" Inuyasha asks him.  
"No not yet." Sesshoumaru tells him as he sits down at the table Inuyasha kissed Kikyo in the lips and sat down at the table as did Kikyo and the three started eating.  
"I am sure Kagome will come around, Sesshoumaru." Kikyo tells him as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Why are you being so understanding all the sudden Kikyo, you always hated Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"I guess I was always jealous of her your parents adore her especially your mom, and then when Kagome got pregnant by you, I knew she be in the Tashio family forever." Kikyo says to him.  
Inuyasha placed his hand over Kikyo's and rubbed it. "Kikyo and I did a lot of talking and we're engaged Sesshoumaru and we would like you and Kagome To be in the wedding of course after Kagome has the baby and gets well we were thinking in a month that way I can tell mom and sad and then ask Rin to be in the wedding too." Inuyasha tells him.  
"Married you, is she pregnant?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.  
"No she's not pregnant!, we just want to get married, I love Kikyo." Inuyasha tells his brother.  
"Alright fine!" Sesshoumaru says to Inuyasha as he eats he knew Kagome would forgive him but he probably shouldn't show up empty handed after eating Sesshoumaru went and took a shower after that was done he got dressed and came back out. "So are you going to go and see dad and mom?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.  
"Yeah and I am going to call Rin so she can come over and I can tell her." Inuyasha tells him.  
"Alright I am going to go and stop at the store get my love something and then go to Naraku's and see if she will speak to me." Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha and picks up his car keys.  
"Okay call me later let me know if Kagome forgives you." Inuyasha says to him.  
"Oh she will I'll be bringing food with me." Sesshoumaru tells him with a smirk on his face before walking out the door closing it behind him.

Naraku came downstairs in a black robe and walked into the kitchen and saw Kira fixing breakfast and Kain setting the table. "Good morning Naraku." Kain says his big brother.  
"Morning." Naraku says to him as he sits down at the table and smells the blueberry waffles and the coffee brewing. "Rough night?" Kain asks him as he takes a seat.  
"You could say that I got some disturbing news last night." Naraku says to him.

"Oh what happened?" Kira asks him as she puts the hot waffles on the plate and brings them over to the table and then goes and gets some coffee cups.  
"My mother is pregnant with some brats kid." Naraku tells them as Kagome comes down in a fitted pink shirt and pants as her stomach stuck out.  
"Wow that's rough." Kira tells him as she sees Kagome walking in and goes and gets some orange juice and pours it in a glass. "Good morning Kagome." Kira says to her with a smile.  
"Morning." Kagome says to her and sits down and looks at Naraku.  
"What's wrong Kaggy and where is Sesshoumaru is he still sleeping?" Naraku asks her.  
Kagome sighs as Kira puts the eggs on the table and sits down. "We had a fight and he left he hasn't called or anything." Kagome tells him.  
"Hmm I see would you like me to go and see where he is?" Naraku asks her.  
"No we argued about shopping and he said I was As big as a house and then I told him He better leave and I haven't heard from him since." She tells him.

Naraku got up and walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. "Well Kaggy I am sure you two will work things out you always do, hell your turn on me for him in a second." Naraku tells her as he walks back over to the kitchen table and rubs her shoulder before sitting down.  
Kagome put syrup on her waffle and eggs and started eating. Naraku, Kain and Kira fixed their own plates as well  
"Kagome do you think it's best for you, Sess and the baby to stay in the apartment?" Naraku asks her.  
"I like our apartment." Kagome says to him as she swallows her food.  
"Yes sweetie I know you do but you have to think of the pup." Naraku says to her.  
"You want us to stay here then?" Kagome asked him.  
"No, no you and Sess should go and buy a home." Naraku says to her. Kagome put her fork down and thought about that.  
"I guess we can do that, I'll try calling Sesshou after I eat." Kagome tells Naraku with a smile.  
"And if you two need help, you know I will." Naraku tells her with a smile and places his hand on top of hers.

Sesshoumaru went to the grocery store and brought some food for Kagome and then got back in his car and drove toward Naraku's home, when he got there he parked the car in the driveway and grabbed the bag and walked up t o the door and rang the bell.  
Kain heard the bell and got up from the kitchen table and went into the other room and answered the door. "Hey Sesshoumaru, come in." Kain says to him.  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked in."Hey Kain." Sesshoumaru say to him as he picks up Kagome's scent and walks into the kitchen seeing her eating breakfast. "Kagome." he says to her.  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru but didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru placed the bag on the floor. "I am sorry for teasing you yesterday, I love you so much." Sesshoumaru tells her and bends down and kisses her on her soft pink lips.  
Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru, back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naraku cleared his throat. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and licked his lips and raised his sliver head and looked up meeting Naraku's blue eyes.  
"Why don't you sit down have you no matters?" Naraku said to him.  
Sesshoumaru smirked and sat down in the chair. "Hey sweetie I stopped at the store, were you okay last night?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"Yes I was okay." Kagome tells him.  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her."That's good I have some good news depending on how you look at it." Sesshoumaru tells her and Naraku.  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked.  
"Well I went over to my parents house last night and I found Inuyasha there and I went back to his condo and today he tells me that he and Kikyo are getting married." Sesshoumaru tells them.  
"What are you serious?!" Kagome asks him  
"Yes I was shocked when he told me, he says he wants to wait till after the pup is born so we will be able to attend the wedding." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Naraku shook his head, "Well that's good Sango and I won't be there." Naraku tells them.  
"What why not?" Kagome said with a pout.  
"Because I can't stand Kikyo and I barely get along with your brother Sesshoumaru, and have you forgotten that Sango is the ex of Inuyasha's best friend Miroku?" Naraku asks her  
"That is all true but come on Naraku your niece or nephew will be there." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"I'll talk to Sango and see how she feels about it." Naraku tells them.  
"Well Sango might say yes , Rin will mostly bring Kohaku with her." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru and took a sip of his coffee and then put it down ." Since you're here Sesshoumaru, I was talking to Kagome and I was telling her that maybe you two should buy a house so you tow could have room for the pup." Naraku says to him.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and then back at Naraku. "I guess we can look for a home." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
"Yeah that might be fun." Kagome says with a smile.  
"Good you two go and look at some houses and c all me when you pick one out." Naraku tells them.  
Kira took Kagome and Naraku as well as her empty plate and put it in the dishwasher and then walked out the kitchen to go and get ready for the day.  
Sesshoumaru helped Kagome out of her chair and then picked up the bag. "Okay we're going to go I need to change clothes anyway." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku and kisses Kagome on her cheek. Naraku stood up as well and walked over to Kagome and kissed her atop her head.  
"Alright let me know what happens." Naraku tells them.  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru left Naraku's home and got in his car and drove back toward their apartment.  
Naraku went upstairs and took a shower and then got dressed he was sitting on his bed with his laptop going over some contracts he hoped Sango didn't get any ideas once she heard about the wedding.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were now at his father and mothers house Rin was there as well since he told them he had something important to tell them. Mitsuki had the cook make some tea and some cookies made for them. "Okay, Inuyasha, Kikyo what is it you wanted to tell us?" She asks.  
Inutashio sat down beside his wife Rin sat in the chair. "This better be good Yasha I was with Kohaku." she says to him.  
Inuyasha grunted and took Kikyo's hand. "Well Sesshoumaru already knows so that's why he isn't here." Inuyasha tells them. "Kikyo and I are engaged and we won't to wait till Kagome has the pup before the wedding." Inuyasha tells them.

Mitsuki was a bit shocked as well as Inutashio, Inutashio was the first to stand up he walked over to the two. "Son, Kikyo congratulations." Inutashio says and shakes Inuyasha's hand and kisses Kikyo on her cheek. "Welcome to the family."he tells her with a smile.  
Kikyo hugged him back." Thank you." Kikyo tells him and walks over to Mitsuki and smiles at her. "Welcome to the family my dear." Mitsuki says to her with a smile.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had called a realtor and were now looking for mansions they were shown three so far, they were now looking at the 4th home there were there bathrooms beside the one in the master, there was a pool in the back a guest house as well. There was a garage that could hold ten cars.  
"I like this one Sess and we can make the nursery the room across from ours." Kagome tells him  
"Alright Kagome we'll get it." Sesshoumaru tells her and they sign the contract, They two then got in car to head home. "So we have to get a moving truck for all our stuff." Kagome tells him.  
"Yeah this is good a few weeks before our pup is born we'll be setup." he says to her as he drives back to the apartment. Kagome closed her eyes she was tired she rubbed her stomach when she got home she was taking her shoes off and take a nap. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome out the corner of his eye he pulled up to the building and parked the car he then got out and helped Kagome out the car and the two walked up the steps and took the elevator up to their floor. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as they rode up.  
Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on her head as the doors opened to their floor. Kagome kept her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he took the key out and opened the door for her.  
Kagome walked in and went straight to the sofa, Sesshoumaru walked into the house and closed the door and walked over to Kagome and took her shoes off for her.  
He then got up and went into the kitchen to put the food away for her. "Kags want some chicken?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"Mm yes and some fries with chocolate sauce on them." Kagome tells him with a smile.  
Sesshoumaru wanted to gag as he took some fries and turned the oven on and put them in the oven for her along with the chicken, when it was done Sesshoumaru warmed up the chocolate sauce and poured it over the fries he got Kagome a bottle of water and gave her , food. "I am going to take a shower." Sesshoumaru tells her he couldn't watch as she ate.  
While Sesshoumaru was showering Kagome ate her food she started getting pains. "Ow, oh no Sesshoumaru it's time!"

**An There will be two more chapters then this story is over**


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom from his shower with a towel around his neck and one wrapped around his waist, he was walking to his bedroom when he heard Kagome call his name he walked into the room and saw Kagome clutching her stomach and growling out in pain. He ran over to her. "Kagome!" he said as he placed his hand over her stomach.  
"It's time." Kagome tells him.  
Sesshoumaru quickly stood up and ran into his bedroom and put on a shirt and jeans and grabbed his car keys, his hair half wet, he grabbed the bag Kagome had packed A few weeks back, Sesshoumaru went back into the room and helped Kagome stand up. "Kagome come on, I'll call Naraku and your mom once we get there." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Kagome only nodded her head as she and Sesshoumaru walked out the apartment and down to his car. Sesshoumaru opened the door for her, Kagome grabbed his hand as another contraction came, she squeezed his hand.  
Sesshoumaru winced as she squeezed his hand and helped her into the car and then placed her bag on the car floor and closed it. Sesshoumaru then got in the car and started the car up and began driving down the street heading for the hospital. Sesshoumaru took his free hand and rubbed Kagome's hand. " Just breathe." Sesshoumaru says to her  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Kagome growled at him  
Sesshoumaru sighed he was glad it would be over soon and Kagome could go back to being normal.  
Kagome growled she was never doing this again as the contraction ended, she then licked her pink lips as she looked out the window seeing people pass by.  
Sesshoumaru pulled up to the hospital and parked and then got out and helped Kagome out grabbing her bag and ushered her inside. "We need help, she's in labor!" Sesshoumaru tells the nurses.  
The nurses rushed out and grabbed a wheelchair and helped Kagome sit down, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I am right here once you're settled I'll call him." Sesshoumaru tells her with a smile as he takes her hand and kisses it.  
"Sesshoumaru I love you." Kagome tells him.  
"I love you too." he tells her.  
The nurse wheels Kagome into a private room where her clothes were changed and she was laying in the bed now with a monitor, to watch the contractions. The nurse told them she be back soon with the doctor. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and called Naraku.  
Naraku was finally relaxing Kira was out by the pool and Kain went out for a while. He sat up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Naraku said .  
"Naraku, it's Sess, Kagome went into labor we're at the hospital now." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Naraku was already standing up. "I'll be right there, tell her not to have the baby with out me!" Naraku tells him and hangs up the phone and walks out the living room and out to the back where Kira was. "Kira get dressed Kagome is having the baby." He tells her and walks back into the house and calls his mother and watches as Kira runs into the house and goes upstairs and changes her clothes, she puts on a blue shirt and a pair of hip hugger jeans and sandals and came out the bedroom but not until she called her dad and told him that Kagome was having her baby. Kira then came down the steps."Ready, Naraku what about Kain?" she asks  
"Call him from the car." Naraku tells her as he walks to the garage and goes to his black BMW and unlocks the passenger door for Kira and gets in and starts the car up. Kira walked out and got in the car and dialed Kain as naraku pushed the button opening up the garage door.  
"Hello Kira." Kain says to her  
"Kain where a re you?!, Kagome is in labor and Naraku and I are on the way to the hospital." she tells him.  
"What?!, I am at the pizza place ask Naraku can he come and pick me up?" He says to Kira.  
"Naraku can you stop at Pizza Pallor and pick up Kain?" Kira asks him  
Naraku nodded his head as he drove down the street.

Sesshoumaru finished calling his parents letting them know that Kagome was in labor, "You want some ice chips?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"No , I am okay for now." Kagome tells him.  
Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed Kagome on her lips. "Naraku should be here soon." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
"I'll be glad when the baby is born." Kagome tells him as she rubs her stomach and looks at Sesshoumaru.  
"Me too, our pup." Kagome says with a smile.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and bent down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome kissed him back and then laid her head back on the pillow. Mia and Hakudoshi arrived at The hospital, Mia walked over to the nurses station and asked about Kagome.  
" She's in room 303." The nurses tells her.  
"Thank you." Mia tells them and she and Hakudoshi walk to the room and Mia knocks on the door. Sesshoumaru walks over to the door and opens it and sees Mia and Hakudoshi and lets them in.  
"Kagome." Mia says with a smile as she walks over to her daughter and kisses her on the forehead.  
"Hi mom." Kagome says to her and sees Hakudoshi."Hi." she says to him.  
"Hello." Hakudoshi says to her and walks over to the bed to meet Kagome.  
"He's cute mom." Kagome tells her and holds out her hand for Hakudoshi to shake.  
Hakudoshi shook her hand. "I heard a lot about you, must say you're different from your brother." he says.  
"Yes Naraku is one of a kind." Kagome says with a smile as Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes and walks out the room to give Kagome time to talk to her mom and get to know her boy toy. Sesshoumaru walked down to the vendor machine and got some coffee.

Inutashio and Mitsuki walked into the hospital with Inuyasha and Kikyou following behind them Sesshoumaru smelt their scent and went to meet them."Mom, dad." Sesshoumaru says to them.  
"Sesshoumaru." Mitsuki said as she walked over to him.  
Sesshoumaru kissed her on the cheek and lead them to the waiting room where they sat down. "Kagome hasn't had the baby yet, she's talking with her mom right now." he tells them.  
"I see so where is Naraku?" Inutashio asks him  
"Naraku I called him he should be on his way, where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"I left a message on her voice mail, I assume she is either with Kohaku or with her girlfriends." his father says.  
Naraku finally arrived at the hospital and walked in with Kira and Kain following him. Naraku walked up to the nurses station. "Kagome Kano, I am her Brother did she have the baby?" Naraku asks.  
The nurse looked at him."She hasn't had the baby yet sir." The nurse tells him  
Naraku sighed. "Well what room is she in?" Naraku asked her and then growled with how slow she was being.  
"Naraku chill." Kain says to them  
Kira saw Sesshoumaru in the waiting room."Naraku, Sesshoumaru is in there." Kira tells him. Naraku walked away from the station and into the waiting room. "Sess." Naraku said to him.  
"Naraku." Sesshoumaru says and stands up and walks over to him. "She's in the room with your mom." Sesshoumaru says to him  
"Tell me the room number." Naraku tells him.  
"You have to promise me you won't do anything stupid." Sesshoumaru tells him  
Naraku looked at him. "Why would I do anything stupid?" Naraku asks him as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Your mother is in there with Hakudoshi." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Naraku's blue eyes darkened and he growled at Sesshoumaru. "What the hell are you doing letting that bastard near my sister?!" Naraku yelled at him.  
"I didn't know that he was with her when she came in!" Sesshoumaru growled back at him.  
Naraku turned around intent on going to Kagome's room."You don't even know where the room is." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"I don't need to I know her scent!" Naraku tells him.  
"This ought to be fun." Inuyasha says  
Sesshoumaru follows naraku out the waiting room and grabs him by the arm. "Naraku I am not going to let you go in there and disturb Kagome." he says.  
"Fine I won't cause any trouble I just want to see Kaggy." Naraku says to Sesshoumaru.  
"Alright."Sesshoumaru says to him and begins leading him to the room when Naraku stops and turns his head seeing and smelling his father at the nurses station.  
"My daughter was brought here she's having A baby." Mikan tells them as he holds Kaguya's hand.  
Naraku growled and walked over to him." She isn't your daughter she's mine!" Naraku tells Mikan and punches him in the face making him fall to the floor Kaguya screamed, Kain and Kira ran out the waiting room.  
"Dad!" They yell as they run over to him.  
Mikan rubbed his face and glared up at Naraku. "How dare you!" Mikan growled  
"How dare you show up here and try to act like her father and how the fuck did you even know that she was here?!" Naraku demanded.  
Sesshoumaru stayed out of it and saw the security guards. "Everything is fine." he says to them.  
Mikan got up off the floor and narrowed his eyes at Naraku. "Doesn't matter how I found out, I am here to support my daughter." Mikan tells him.  
"Your daughter is right there." Naraku says pointing to Kira, "You may be the birth father but Ia m the father that raised her and was there for her when she cried when she needed to be cared for. Now get the hell out!" Naraku tells Mikan.  
"Naraku stop." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"I will stop when this bastard is 6ft under!"Naraku tells Sesshoumaru and walks away from his dad and goes to find Kagome's room, Sesshoumaru looked at Mikan and sighed and went to catch up with Naraku.  
Mikan rubbed his still sore face. "He is going to pay." Mikan growls and walks into the waiting room seeing Inutashio and the rest of his family and sits down.

Sesshoumaru showed Naraku to Kagome's room and the two walked in the room and Naraku held back his temper when he saw Hakudoshi talking to Kagome and seeing her smiling with him. Naraku cleared his throat and walked over to them. "Hey." he said and kissed Kagome on her cheek.

"Naraku you came." Kagome says to him and smiles.  
"Of course I came I wasn't going to miss this." Naraku tells her. "Hello mom, Hakudoshi." Naraku says to them.  
"Hi, we were just about to go and wait in the waiting room." Mia says to Naraku as she and Hakudoshi stand up. Naraku nodded his head as he took the empty seat and rubbed Kagome's belly as his mom and Hakudoshi walked out the room  
Dr. Suikotsu walked into the room."Hello, Sesshoumaru, Kagome." he says.  
"Hey Dr. Suikotsu, this is Naraku, Kagome's brother." he says to him  
"Hi." Naraku said not turning his head to look at Kagome Dr. Suikotsu brought in a sonogram. "I like to examine her." he tells Naraku  
Naraku glared at him and stood up and stood next to Sesshoumaru and watched as The doctor put the gel on Kagome's stomach checking the baby. "Hmm thisis different." he says.  
"What is it?" Naraku and Sesshoumaru ask  
Kagome sighed and looked at her doctor.  
"Well first off everything is fine but there seems to be two more heartbeats besides the first one." Dr. Suikotsu tells them.

"What are you saying there are triplets!?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

An: Next chapter is last tell me in your review what one of the babies should be named.


	23. Chapter 23

Dr. Suikotsu looked at Kagome and then at Sesshoumaru. "Yes you're having triplets." He says to them. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and then Naraku before he fainted falling to the floor. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yells out.  
"Wow all it took was to say triplets and he faints."Naraku says as he walks over to Sesshoumaru and nudges him with his foot. Naraku bent down and dragged Sesshoumaru over to the chair and sat him in it. "He'll be okay give him a few minutes."Naraku says to Kagome and walks over to her. "Triplets huh, you ready for that?" he asks her.  
Kagome glared at Naraku as Dr. Suikotsu wiped her stomach off and pulled her gown back down. "I'll be back to check on you later Kagome." He tells her and walks out the room. Kagome sat up in the bed and looked over at Sesshoumaru."You think he will be okay?" Kagome asks.  
"He'll be fine just a shock to his system."Naraku says to her as he sits down in the empty chair by the bed.  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru again, "I never thought he could faint."She says to her brother.  
Sesshoumaru started to groan as he opened his eyes he blinked them twice before sitting up in the chair. "What happened?" he asks.  
"You fainted after being told you were having triplets."Naraku says to him.  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and got out the chair and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "I am sorry I was just in shock, it's a good thing we brought that home today huh?" he says to her.

"You brought a house?" Naraku asked.  
"Yes not to far from you so you can babysit your grand kids."Kagome tells him.  
"I'll hire a nanny for you, but I work." Naraku says to her.  
"Come on Naraku you know you want too especially if one is a girl."Kagome tells him.  
"Kagome another girl isn't something I want to take care of."Naraku says to her

Kagome pouted at Naraku, "Okay what if they're all boys?" Kagome asks him.  
"Well in that case I might watch them from time to time can't have them be idiots like their dad." Naraku tells her.  
Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. "I can just faint again and you have to go into the delivery room when she goes into labor." Sesshoumaru says to him  
Naraku stiffened at the threat that was something he was never going to do. "No, you're the daddy not I, so I am going back to the waiting room see if Sango is here yet."Naraku tells Kagome and stands up and walks out the room closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru took Naraku's now empty seat and sat down. "You want some water or something?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"No, I'm okay."Kagome tells him with a smile as. The contractions were still coming.  


* * *

  
Naraku took his cell phone out and called his assistant. "Hello sir." Kieran said.  
"Kieran, listen I want you to go out and get two more cribs basically two more of everything and I want the house furnished I'll give you the address keep in mind one of the babies might be a girl." Naraku says to Kieran.  
"Yes sir." Kieran says as he gets out a pen and paper and writes the address down of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's new home as well as their apartment address to get their things and move it to the new house.  
"Make sure the fridge is stocked and plenty of diapers."Naraku says to him.  
"Yes sir I will."Kieran tells him and hangs up the phone to get started.

Naraku then walked into the waiting room and saw Rin and Kohaku along with Sango.  
"Hey." Sango says as she walks over to Naraku and hugs him around his neck and kisses him on his lips.  
"Hey I just came back from seeing her. She should be having them soon."Naraku says to her. Sango smiled. "I can't believe Kagome is having a baby." Sango says.  
Naraku smirked. "Yeah she and Sesshoumaru are going to have their hands full." He says with a smile on his face since he knew it was three.  


* * *

  
Three hours later Kagome was rushed into the delivery room Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's hand. " This hurts!" She growls out.  
"Alright Kagome it's time to push." Dr. Suikotsu says to her.  
Naraku was outside now pacing back and forth. "What if she can't have them?" Naraku said to Sango.  
"Naraku calm down Kagome can do this she's stronger than you think." She says to him.  
"I know that it's just that she's my little girl."Naraku says to her  
"I know and you did a good job in rasing her and now it's time for her to start her own family."Sango says as she takes her hand in his. Naraku smiled at Sango and kissed her on the lips.  


* * *

  
Kagome started pushing as she dug her claws into Sesshoumaru's hand."That's a girl keep pushing!" the doctor says to her Kagome did as he said and pushed more and a few minutes, after a baby was crying. The doctor handed the pup to the nurse and after it was cleaned she walked over to Sesshoumaru with the crying pup."It's a boy." She says.  
Sesshoumaru looked at the pup he had a patch of white hair, and golden eyes and elf shaped ears. "He's beautiful." Sesshoumaru says  
Kagome gave a small smile and started pushing again, the nurse took The pup and placed him in the crib, the second pup was born it was another boy and he had a patch of dark hair like Kagome and Naraku but golden eyes, the last baby was a girl she was the smallest of the three she was a mixture of Kagome and Sesshoumaru she hand white hair but the ends were black and her eyes were dark gold The nurse handed the two boys to Kagome and the girl to Sesshoumaru

Kagome's room was set up. She was now wearing a blue nightgown. The babies were brought in Sesshoumaru coming in behind them.  
"Hey mommy." Sesshoumaru says to her with a smile.  
"Hey Daddy." Kagome says to him as he Sits on the bed and kisses her on the lips.  
"Naraku is outside you want to let him in?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
"Yes I want to let him in and the rest." Kagome tells him. Sesshoumaru smiled and got up and walked over to the door. "Come on in Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
Naraku walked in and over to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead and then saw the three pups. "You want to know their names?" Kagome asks him  
"Of course." He says with a smile,  
"The one that looks like a mini fluffy his name is Daisuke, The other boy is Katsuro and the little angel or daddy's little girl as I like to call her name is Akira." Kagome tells him.  
"They're all beautiful."Naraku says to Kagome and picks up Akira and kisses her on the forehead. Akira cooed up at him. "She looks just like you." He says.  
"Yes and now you have your two boys."Kagome tells him.  
"Yes I do, well Sess, you proved me wrong I guess I should officially welcome you to the family."Naraku says to him  
Sesshoumaru smiled and walked over to Naraku and picked up Daisuke and handed him to Kagome, and then picked up Katsuro. There was a knock on the door and Sango poked her head in.  
"Hey Sango come in."Kagome says to her. Sango came in with a basket filled with stuffed animals "Aww so adorable I am so happy for you Kagome." Sango says to her as she sits the basket down.  
"Yes I am glad that they're here now, say hi Aunt Sango." Kagome says as she pats Daisuke on his bottom.  
"Naraku you look so natural with the baby." Sango says to him.  
"Sango I love you but don't get any ideas." He says to her  
The rest of the family came in and Naraku narrowed his eyes when he saw his father. Naraku handed Sango Akira and walked over to his dad and pushed him out the room closing the door behind him.  


* * *

  
"Leave we don't want you here the babies have everything they need and could ever want and I know you tried to sabotage my company!" Naraku growled at him. Mikan growled at Naraku "Yes I did. I wanted to see you on your knees begging me for help." His dad tells him.  
Naraku punched his father in the face breaking his nose."Get out! And if you ever come back I'll kill you."Naraku tells him.  
Mikan was still holding his nose as he ran out the hospital. Naraku than walked back inside the hospital room "Everything okay?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku as he walked over to him since Rin was holding Katsuro.  
"Yeah great let's take a family picture." Naraku says to them as he hands the nurse the camera. The family posed for the picture with the three new pups.  


* * *

  
3 months had gone by Kagome and Sesshoumaru were enjoying their lives as parents the pups were crawling around on the floor, Sesshoumaru was back at work but Kagome quit her job. Naraku was very hands on with his nice and nephews he had even gotten engaged with Sango and moved her into his mansion, Kira and Kain were still living at Naraku's home, Kira was now back in highschool and Kain as working at Naraku's company.  
Naraku and Kagome's mom was doing fine in her pregnancy

Thanks to  
Kagome-crossover, LadyKira94,

Special Thanks to Shelby for always being there to help me with my stories thank you so much  
Your friend Kiki  
An: So the only of Sess/ Kag story I have now is Left Behind, you can read that if you want or my other stories that are coming to an end


End file.
